Hold my hand de edward ashley cullen swan
by siana91
Summary: Edward voyait de loin Bella, une fille marginalisée du lycée. Elle se parlait jamais à personne, seulement avec ses livres. Edward était depuis des années amoureux d'elle. Un jour il décida de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. "Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu prends ma main, tout ira bien." TH
1. introduction

_**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous sur « hold my hand » !**_

_**Cette fiction est ma première traduction, donc un peu d'indulgence svp ^^.**_

_**La personne à féliciter pour cette fic est donc « edward ashley cullen swan », auteur espagnole (mais ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser des reviews quand même, je passe aussi des heures à la traduire :)). Éventuellement, je peux lui faire suivre vos reviews.**_

_**les personnages sont bien sûr la propriété de S. Mayer !**_

_**Ma vitesse de publication ne sera pas rapide du tout, dsl mais je manque souvent de temps.**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et que je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre **_

_**Ps : Cette fic s'inspire de la chanson « hold my hand », de** **Michael Jackson avec Akon**._

_**Je tiens aussi à préciser pour ceux qui me "suivent" déjà depuis un moment que cette fic ayant été supprimée du suite sans raison valable (ou en tous cas je ne vois pas laquelle), je la republie. Donc si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, c'est normal :D**  
_

**Résumé :**

Edward voyait de loin Bella, une fille marginalisée du lycée. Nombreux étaient ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas ou qui l'ignoraient. Elle se réfugiait toujours dans la bibliothèque et refusait de parler. Alice, la sœur d'Edward, lui avait parlé, mais la jeune fille ne disait rien. Simplement, elle se taisait, en te regardant fixement avec ses yeux chocolat. Edward était amoureux d'elle depuis des années, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, ou plutôt il avait essayé de lui parler mais comme toujours, elle n'avait pas répondu. Un jour, Edward lui dit : « Je t'aime depuis des années, et tu ne me donnes pas l'opportunité de te parler... ». Une larme salée échappa à la jeune fille. « Ne pleures pas, prends ma main. Je sais que tu es fatiguée d'être seule ». Tous humain, E&B.


	2. prologue

_**Et voici enfin le prologue de « hold my hand » ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de laisser des reviews. ^^**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_Prologue :_

**Pdv Edward**

Le réveil sonna et provoqua évidemment mon réveil. Je me dépêchais de l'éteindre, avant que ma mère, Esmé, ne monte les escaliers pour le faire elle-même. Surtout que je ne suis même pas qu'au 2ème étage, mais au 3ème (beaucoup plus de travail pour moi et pour toute la famille.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et pris une douche relaxante, qui réussit son objectif.

Je me vêtis simplement. Alice m'achète mes vêtements, ainsi, je n'ai pas à y réfléchir.

Alice est ma fausse jumelle. Elle est plus petite, au point de ressembler à un lutin de noël. Elle a les cheveux noirs jais, et ses pointes tombent irrégulièrement autour de son visage. Ses yeux sont à la fois verts, comme les miens et ceux de maman, et bleus, comme ceux de notre père, Carlisle. Elle est très… hyper active ? Oui, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de la définir. Enfin, on peut aller avec elle dans le centre commercial et dévaster toutes les boutiques des meilleures marques. En fait, c'est une _Fashion Victim_. Mais c'est comme ça que nous l'aimons tous et nous ne la changerions pour rien au monde. Elle peut être très effusive, ainsi que tendre et affectueuse. Surtout avec son Jazz…

Je mis un jean et un **polite, **rose chewing-gum et bleu.

Quand Emmet me voit il me dit toujours que je suis gay, même lorsque je suis plus BCBG que d'habitude.

Mais qui est Emmet ?

Emmet est mon frère ainé. Il est grand, et me fait penser à un ours sur ses deux pattes. Il a les cheveux noirs (comme ceux d'Alice) et frisés. Il peut sembler sévère et dur par son physique mais quand on le connaît, il a toujours un sourire de petit garçon, avec ses faussettes. Il a aussi les mêmes yeux que mon père.

- Bonjour maman, saluais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ma mère est la meilleure du monde. Elle a le visage en forme de cœur. J'ai hérité de ses yeux et de ses cheveux cuivrés. Elle est très affectueuse et aimable. Quelque soit ce dont on veut parler, elle est toujours là pour nous écouter patiemment. Elle s'est toujours bien occupée de ses enfants. Pour elle, nous sommes toujours ses petits enfants qui galopaient allègrement dans le jardin pendant qu'elle et mon père prenaient un rafraichissement assis et enlacés.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

Elle se retourna et me donna une assiette avec mon petit déjeuner, constitué d'une gaufre au chocolat avec du jus d'orange naturel et un fruit.

Je sais que c'est un déjeuner avec beaucoup d'agrumes et de vitamines, mais c'est ce qui me plaît, une autre de mes différences.

Je prends presque toujours la même chose et je ne m'en lasse pas.

- Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent effusivement Alice et Emmet.

- Salut, saluais-je la bouche pleine.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ma gronda doucement ma mère, cela va mieux à Emmet u'à toi mon ange. Son commentaire me fit rire.

- Ehhh ! Répliqua le susdit, gêné.

- Bonjour, saluais-je de nouveau avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déj' ? Demanda Emmett désespérément.

- Emmett ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu vas devenir plus gros que tu ne l'es déjà, critiqua ma sœur.

- Je ne suis pas gros, j'ai juste beaucoup de muscles et des grands os, répondit-il en s'assayant à côté de moi.

- Tu n'as pas une meilleure phrase ? Tu dis toujours les mêmes, c'est ennuyant… commentâmes Alice et moi, pouvoir de faux jumeau. Des rires nous échappèrent.

- OK, c'est clair qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour « Essayons d'énerver Emmett Cullen », répliqua t-il

- Mais non tu ne te mets jamais en colère mon chéri, lui dit ma mère en riant. Allez prends ça, dit elle en lui tendant une assiette comme la mienne, mais 6 fois plus remplie.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, dit Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi et en me faisant la bise. Comment ça va petit frère ? Me demanda t- elle avec une voix innocente.

- Bien, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Je vais très bien, je sais que tu vas me le demander alors j'économise ta salive, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Dit-elle en une tirade, sans respirer. Merci maman mais je n'ai pas très faim. Alice écarta son assiette dans laquelle se trouvaient encore beaucoup de fruits.

Cela pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle était dans ses jours. Elle ne dit jamais non à une assiette de fruits « made in Cullen's house ».

Quand nous terminâmes de déjeuner, Alice partit avec Emmett dans sa Jeep. Quant à moi, je pris ma Volvo.

Je montai et conduisis à toute vitesse vers le lycée.

Quand j'arrivai, mon frère et ma sœur n'étaient pas encore arrivés, étant surement passés chercher Rose et Jasper, leurs petits amis respectifs.

Comme vous le voyez, le solitaire de la famille c'est moi, mais mon cœur a déjà une propriétaire…

- Eddie ! Cria une voix trop criarde pour moi.

- Tanya, je t'ai dit des millions de foix de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Pousses toi. Je l'écartai alors qu'elle avait l'intention de m'embrasser.

- Mais, mon chéri. Elle fit la moue, la pire que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.

- Mais rien Tanya. Et pas de mon chéri. Toi + moi = incompatible. Comprends-le, lui dis-je.

- Hmm. Elle ronchonna et s'en alla avec ses chères amies, Lauren et Victoria.

- Salut, Edward ! Me salua Rose. Je vis que la Jeep d'Emmett était maintenant garée à côté de ma Volvo sombre.

- Rose, Jasper, dis-je pour les saluer.

- Comment ça va Edward ? Salua Jasper.

La sonnette retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives où je la vis, la maîtresse de mon cœur…

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt **_

_**Siana**_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci à toutes (ou tous, sait on jamais ^^) pour vos reviews et mises en alerte ou en favoris.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D **

**Chapitre 1** : C'est décidé

**Pdv Edward**

_La sonnette retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives où je la vis, la maîtresse de mon cœur…_

Elle était là, à la dernière table du dernier rang. Comme toujours, elle écoutait son inséparable iPod bleu.

Elle était simplement… parfaite. En tous cas pour moi, certaines personnes pensaient qu'elle était antisociale puisque qu'elle refusait de parler à quiconque.

Mais elle avait quelque chose… qui m'avait captivé dès le premier jour où elle était arrivée dans ce lycée.

Elle était grande, mais pas autant que moi. Ses courbes étaient bien définies, bien que presque personne ne le remarquait puisqu'elle portait toujours des vêtements amples, comme des sweat-shirt et ses indispensables jeans. Toujours avec ses Converses. Elle avait ces yeux chocolat qui m'appelaient chaque jour de plus en plus. A égalité avec ses yeux, il y avait ses lèvres. Elles semblaient douces et chaleureuses et, comme pour ses yeux, chaque jour je voulais l'embrasser et l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir marre… bien que je pense cela impossible. Ensuite, il y avait sa chevelure, qui dès que tu passais à côté d'elle, te frappais avec son inégalable odeur de fraise.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle est parfaite. Il n'y a pas d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier.

Alors pourquoi je ne lui dis pas mes sentiments ?

C'est simple. Chaque fois que tu veux lui parler ou que tu lui parles comme à n'importe qui, elle te regarde fixement avec son regard chocolaté et rempli de douleur et de tristesse… je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens quand je vois ces yeux. De plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je lui dis ce que je ressens seulement pour lui remonter le moral. Et je sais que les personnes comme elle pensent que les autres leur apportent leur aide parce qu'elles ont pitié. Tout le contraire de ce que je ressens pour elle.

Pour elle, je donnerais ma propre vie.

- Vous pensez entrer ? M'interrompit mon professeur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps que j'avais passé à la regarder.

- Bien sûr, professeur, excusez moi, m'excusai-je avant de prendre place à côté de ma sœur Alice.

- Encore une fois en train de regarder Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Tais-toi, je pensais à quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, lui répondis-je. Ca ne valait pas la peine de mentir à Alice, de quelque manière que ce soit elle aurait appris à quoi je pensais. Et, de toutes manières, nous nous disons tout.

- Toutes les filles voudraient un petit ami comme toi, petit frère. Elle me fit son sourire caractéristique et se tourna vers le tableau, le professeur commençant avec son cours de littérature.

_**Flashback.**_

_Ce jour là, c'était le jour typique durant lequel tout le monde commente l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis que nous, les Cullen, avions été le sujet de ces commentaires, i ans. Nous avions alors 12 ans et (Emmett 13) et ce qu'ils disaient ne nous affectait pas. Lors de l'arrivée de Bella nous avions 15 ans, et la commère principale (Jessica Stanley) l'avait crié dans le lycée de telle sorte qu'il était inévitable de l'entendre si on passait par là._

_- Nous nous voyons plus tard, les enfants, nous dit mon adorable mère quand nous sortîmes de la voiture._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes, que je partageais presque toujours avec Alice ou avec les insupportables Tanya, Lauren et compagnie, qui rendaient ces cours détestables._

_Je m'assis à mon pupitre à côté d'Alice et nous attendîmes qu'entre le professeur, nous disputant sans mal._

_Alors la nouvelle entra et mon monde se figea._

_Un seul regard et j'étais déjà totalement amoureux._

_Comment cela est-il possible ? A ce moment là, je me fichais de la réponse à cette question, la seule chose que je voulais était regarder son visage d'ange._

_- Nous serons les meilleures amies, dit Alice, la regardant aussi._

_- Si tu le dis, Alice, lui dis-je, sachant qu'elle ne faisait jamais de mauvais pronostiques sur les personnes._

_- Nous serons un grand groupe. Tous, rajouta-t-elle. Je levais seulement les yeux au ciel._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

- Edward, m'appela Alice.

- Hein ? Demandais-je en m'embrouillant.

- En plus de rêver, tu es en train de baver sur notre table, dit-elle entre amusement et colère.

Alice se met rarement en colère. De ma vie, je ne l'ai vu véritablement en colère que 2 fois.

1 : _Quand Emmett lui a mis un chewing-gum dans les cheveux. _Typique de lui.

2 : _Quand Bella a refusé de parler avec elle._ Elle vint me voir très énervée car la jeune fille paressait muette et n'avait pas répondu à un simple « salut ». Moi je dis seulement qu'elle avait ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir parler avec elle.

Cela fit que mon espoir d'avoir « quelque chose » avec elle disparut. Si elle ne voulait pas parler avec ma folle de sœur, elle ne voudrait rien savoir de moi, un garçon normal comparé avec un ange comme elle.

- C'est décidé, dis-je alors que nous étions dans la cafeteria, faisant sursauter Emmett qui mangeait et Jasper et Alice, qui étaient dans leur séance de câlins et tendresse matinale.

- Edward fume ? Demanda prudemment Jasper.

- Non, pas du tout. Je crois qu'il s'est piqué, le contredit Emmett.

_- _Et s'il s'était drogué ? Demanda Rose.

- Eh, s'il vous plaît. Je ne ferai jamais ça, et vous le savez, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous le savons, répondirent-ils tous. C'est juste que tu nous as surpris avec ce « c'est décidé » que, c'est certain, je ne comprends pas. Continua Alice.

- Je vais tout dire à Bella à propos de mes sentiments, leur dis-je, étant déjà tous au courant de ma situation.

- Quelqu'un a dit « Bella » ? Demanda la voix de cet imbécile de Newton.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Edward, nous sommes là depuis des années et elle n'a parlé à personne à part aux professeurs, rappela doucement Rose.

Oui, elle peut être douce quand elle est de bonne humeur, mais il ne faut surtout pas la croiser de mauvaise humeur, un ours sortit d'hibernation n'est rien à côté d'elle…

- Je sais, Rose. Mais je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer, répondis-je.

- Si, tu peux perdre quelque chose. Ton espoir, glissa Emmett malheureusement dans notre conversation.

- Hey, grande perche, reprocha Alice à Emmett, ne l'encourage pas surtout ! Essaye petit frère, c'est l'intention qui compte.

- Alice sait faire des encouragements, pas comme certains… dis-je, m'attendant à ce qu'ils comprennent le sous-entendu.

- De qui tu parle avec « certains » ? Demanda Emmett, confus.

- Et bien, je te pensais moins bête, s'incorpora Jasper à la conversation.

- Mais quoi, je suis perdu ! Cria-t-il, levant les mains et attirant l'attention de tous les gens qui étaient dans la cafeteria.

- Emmett ! Le réprimandâmes-nous.

Je me tournai vers Sa table. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue.

_MENTEUR ! Ca fait seulement 15 minutes. Tu la suis partout._

Merci pour ton soutien, conscience. Et puis ce n'est pas vrai, je ne la suis pas. Nous allons juste souvent dans les mêmes classes.

La sonnette indiquant la reprise des cours retentit et je me levai rapidement, étant l'heure d'un des cours où j'étais seulement avec Bella. J'arrivai et m'assit. Comme toujours, j'étais le deuxième, elle étant la première.

La salle commença à se remplir jusqu'à l'entrée du professeur.

- Bonjour, nous salua-t-il. Nous le lui retournâmes. Bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons par un travail par deux.

- Quoi ? Commencèrent-ils à refuser.

Quant à moi, je n'allais pas gâcher l'opportunité d'une activité à faire avec la maîtresse de mon cœur.

Parce que ce travail se prolongera surement, et je pourrai rester longtemps avec elle… bien que ce soit juste pour un travail de biologie.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2** : Elle m'a parlé !

**Pdv Edward**

_- Bonjour, nous salua-t-il. Nous le lui retournâmes. Bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons par un travail par deux. _

_- Quoi ? Commencèrent-ils à refuser._

_Quant à moi, je n'allais pas gâcher l'opportunité d'une activité à faire avec la maîtresse de mon cœur._

_Parce que ce travail se prolongera surement, et je pourrai rester longtemps avec elle… bien que ce soit juste pour un travail de biologie._

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Ni elle ni moi n'avions de binôme, et logiquement, nous devions être ensemble.

Je sautillais intérieurement (comme Alice), de la joie que je ressentais.

- Edward, Bella, nous appela le professeur. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes à son bureau. Vous serez ensemble, cela vous pose un problème ?

Bien sûr que non !

- Non professeur, dis-je. Elle nia seulement avec la tête.

- Pendant la durée du projet, vous vous assoirez ensemble.

- Très bien, acceptais-je. Je vis que Bella assentissait.

Nous nous retournâmes et nous assîmes à mon ancienne table solitaire. Maintenant, c'était aussi la sienne.

Le cours passa rapidement, le professeur expliquant ce que nous devions faire.

- Edward ? M'appela une voix suave que je n'avais jamais entendue.

- Hein ? Demandais-je bêtement, me demandant qui m'avait parlé.

- Edward ? Me rappela cette voix. Je me tournais vers le son et vis que c'étais Bella. Quelle voix !

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux je peux faire le travail seule, ça ne me dérange pas, offrit-elle. Je me sentis repoussé.

- Tu rigoles ? Non, je me sentirais coupable si je te laissais tout le travail. Nous le ferons ensemble ou personne ne le fera, lui dis-je. Elle parut douter et y réfléchir.

- Très bien. Quand le faisons-nous ?

- Ca te va demain ?

- C'est très bien, accepta-t-elle. Et où ?

- Chez moi ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ma mère, ajoutais-je.

- Si tu le dis. A demain alors. Elle me salua d'un geste de la main et sortit de la classe.

Pendant la pause, j'allai avec Alice et les autres dans un des rares parques de Forks.

- Alice, tu sais qui m'a parlé aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je joyeusement.

- Qui ? Me demandèrent-ils tous ?

- Vous vous appelez Alice ? Demandai-je rhétoriquement. Ils rirent. C'est Bella.

- Bella Swan ? Demanda-t-elle sans y croire.

- Oui, celle là même, lui dis-je.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Demanda cette fois Rose.

- En bio, nous devons faire un travail par paires et comme nous étions tous les deux seuls, nous le ferons ensemble. Racontai-je avec un énorme sourire. Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'elle n'est pas pour le travail avec discussions, ajoutai-je.

- Et donc ? Demanda Jasper.

- Elle veut faire le travail seule. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, bien sûr. Je lui ai dit que je l'attendais demain à la maison. Mais je dois en parler à maman avant…

- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en fiche, Edward.

- De toutes façons, je dois à nouveau parler à Bella pour décider de l'heure et voir si elle connaît le chemin, répondis-je.

Après cette petite discussion, nous dûmes retourner au lycée.

Les 3 heures restantes passèrent rapidement.

Je rentrai à la maison et allai tout de suite dans la cuisine pour voir ma mère. Elle était toujours là, ce n'était pas nouveau.

- Salut maman, la saluai-je en posant mon sac sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Bonjour mon fils, me salua-t-elle en m'embrassant. Et ton frère et ta sœur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils devaient ramener Rose et Jasper puisqu'ils sont tous venu avec la Jeep ce matin, expliquai-je. Elle acquiesça.

- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle remuait les spaghettis dans la casserole.

- Génial ! Répondis-je. Tu te rappelles de la fille dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Tu parles d'elle tous les jours, rit-elle. Et que se passe-t-il avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Je dois faire un projet de bio avec elle, lui expliquai-je aimablement. Et au début, elle m'a dit de la laisser le faire seule, mais je lui ais dit que je me sentirais coupable. Elle a donc accepté de travailler avec moi. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne travailler ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître celle qui t'a enchanté, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ah, ma mère. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et pris mon sac. Maintenant j'y vais, je vais poser mon sac dans ma chambre.

Je montai et pénétrai dans ma précieuse chambre. Elle était exactement comme je la voulais. Pleine de musique classique (mais aussi moderne) et avec mes livres préférés. Ca serait une chambre très ennuyante pour certaines personnes. Mais comme je n'en fais pas partie, tout cela me plaît. Et si quelqu'un me dit que je suis ennuyeux car j'écoute de la musique classique, je le serai. Rien ne m'affecte. Seuls Ses mots m'affecteraient.

Je posai mon sac sur la chaise de mon bureau et redescendis.

La table étais mise et Emmett et Alice étaient là, attendant leur nourriture.

- N'aidez pas maman surtout, dis-je avec sarcasme.

J'allai dans la cuisine et pris les choses qu'il manquait. Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance agréable. Papa terminait sa garde à 4h, il ne tarderait donc pas à arriver.

Je les quittai et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, pour finir mes devoirs.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours où Emmett met sa musique rock à fond, m'empêchant de me concentrer sue mes devoirs.

Quand j'eus terminé, je descendis à nouveau au salon. Il y avait Alice, sûrement en train de parler avec son Jasper. Emmett était ou en haut ou avec sa Rose. Arg ! Ils étaient déjà en couple et moi j'étais là, seul, comme toujours. Pourquoi la seule fille que j'aime ne m'avait adressé que 3 mots ?

- Salut la naine, saluai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Ey, Eddie, répondit-elle en posant son téléphone sur la petite table à café. Tu as l'air éteint, mais heureux. Tu veux m'en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Pff, c'est que je me sens bizarre entre 3 couples qui se font des câlins toute la journée, je me sens triste. Avec Bella, bien que je le souhaite, je ne connaîtrai jamais ça, soupirai-je. De plus, personne ne parle. Quand nous travaillons, c'est dans un silence incommode. Et tu sais, Alice, que je ne les supporte pas. Et si personne ne parle, je ne sais pas comment je vais agir devant elle ou comment lui parler si elle ne le fait pas. J'ai un vacarme dans ma tête que je ne sais pas comment…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer, rien de plus. De plus, comme tu me l'a dit un jour : « Elle a ses raisons pour lesquelles elle ne veut pas parler ». Et ça, tu le sais mieux que personne, Edward, m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Merci, la naine. D'un autre côté je suis heureux car je vais être avec elle jusqu'à la fin du devoir. Mais je me sens aussi meurtri qu'elle ne veuille pas travailler avec moi. Et être ici, avec des personnes amoureuses, ne m'aide en rien dans mon état d'esprit.

- Edward, ça ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer, et tu le sais, me dit Alice quand une larme traîtresse roula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rapidement.

- Tu sais que pleurer ne résoudra rien, dit-elle. Si le destin a voulu que vous fassiez ce travail ensemble, c'est que quelque chose se trame, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais, soupirai-je, et puis tu n'en doute même pas. Elle rit alors que je m'appuyai sur ses jambes. Ton histoire d'amour est comme un conte de fées. Elle rit de nouveau. Tu as Jasper, en un seul regard vous l'avez senti et maintenant, regardes où vous en êtes. Ensembles et sans limites. Ce fut mon tour de rire. Le jour suivant ta rencontre avec Jasper, tues venue dans ma chambre et tu m'as dit : « Eddie, Eddie, tu as un beau-frère ! » J'ai seulement rit, incapable de te croire, et maintenant tu es heureuse. Il ne te manque plus que la robe de mariée et les enfants qui galopent pour être la princesse d'un conte à la fin heureuse. Je souris et la regardai dans les yeux. Je vis qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi tu pleures, petite sœur ? Demandai-je, alarmé.

- C'est que maintenant je me sens coupable. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux. Et je me rends compte qu'avec mon bonheur et mon égoïsme, je te fais du mal, sanglota-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, Mary Alice. Je suis content pour toi. Je dis juste que je n'aime pas être dans une ambiance mielleuse en sachant qu'Elle ne me donnera jamais de… miel ? Ris-je et Alice m'accompagna. Maintenant fais revenir la joie sur ce visage. Que dirais tu de nous faire un marathon de films en mangeant une glace au chocolat ?

- Ca me semble formidable. Elle me sourit et cette fois ce fut elle qui se cala sur mon torse.

Nous regardâmes surtout des films Disney, comme par exemple _La petite sirène_, qui est le préféré d'Alice, et Hercule, le mien. Il m'a toujours fasciné dans mon enfance et cela continue après que je l'ais vu de nombreuses fois. Nous étions devant la télé à manger de la glace au chocolat quand Emmett nous rejoignit et nous demanda de mettre Aladin, son Disney favori.

Mon père arriva à l'heure prévue par ma mère et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble dans une agréable conversation. Après cela, j'étais trop fatigué pour rester éveillé. Je m'endormis donc en pensant à mon ange.

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu**

**Siana.**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3** : Obsédé ?

**Pdv Edward**

Le lendemain je me levai joyeux, avec l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec Bella. Je mis mes vêtements, comme toujours choisis par ma sœur, non sans m'être douché avant.

Quand je descendis, mon père était déjà parti travailler et je vis ma mère dans la cuisine, préparant nos petits déjeuners respectifs.

- Bonjour maman, saluai-je.

- Bonjour, dit-elle tout en me donnant mon déjeuner bien chargé. Et tes frères ?

- Comme toujours, ils descendent dans un moment, répondis-je en m'asseyant. Ma mère lâcha un petit rire et s'assit à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Emmett arrivèrent très joyeux, comme toujours. Quand je terminai de manger, je dis au revoir et pris mon sac.

- Et pourquoi tout ce raffut ? Demanda ma mère amusée.

- Il va retourner Lui parler, répondirent mes frères, joyeux… pour moi. Ce que je n'attendai pas de la part d'Emmett.

- Oh, c'est très bien, répondit ma mère. Dis lui que nos portes sont toujours ouvertes et qu'elle peut venir quand elle veut, ajouta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je. On se voit plus tard. Je montai dans ma Volvo et fis route vers le lycée.

Je me rangeai, en me disant que je ne devais pas être nerveux à l'idée de lui parler. Je lui demanderai juste de parler un peu plus qu'hier. Seulement cela.

- Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je quand je la vis. Elle me regarda avant de tourner son regard de nouveau. Euh… je voulais te dire qu'on peut faire le travail de biologie chez moi. Elle ne me regarda même pas. Bien… tu peux venir chez moi aujourd'hui ? Elle haussa les épaules. Bien… répétai-je. A plus tard ? Je pris congé, même si cela ressemblait plu à une question.

Bella se rendit directement en cours, sans me dire au revoir. Sincèrement je la trouve un peu bizarre… mais elle me plaît ainsi et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Elle est super, à sa manière. Elle a une beauté naturelle, qui n'a pas besoin de maquillage ou de crèmes pour le visage comme la plupart des filles du lycée. Même celles de première année ne s'en dispensent pas. Par exemple, Rosalie est belle, mais à sa manière. Pareil pour ma sœur. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas belles, au contraire.

Je passai toute la journée absent. Mon corps était là, mais mon esprit était très loin de la Terre. L'autre jour elle m'a parlé… si on peut appeler ça parler, elle n'a pas dit plus de 10 phrases. Mais c'est déjà ça. Je m'en contente. L'heure de bio arriva et avec elle l'heure où m'assiérai de nouveau avec elle.

- Salut, la saluai-je. Elle me regarda et se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau.

_Biien_, me dis-je. _Ca va être long._

La classe commença et j'essayai d'y prêter attention, mais je pouvais seulement penser à Bella. Bella et encore Bella. N'importe qui penserait que je suis obsédé par elle. Mais je n'en suis tout de même pas à là… ou c'est ce que je crois. Quelqu'un me l'aurait dit, non ?

- Tu sais où est ma maison ? Lui demandai-je avant qu'elle ne passe la porte en quatrième vitesse.

- Je me débrouillerai. Elle m'envoya un regard plein de colère contenue, dont je ne connaissais pas la raison, et sortit de la classe.

_Super_, me dis-je avec sarcasme en acquiesçant.

La dernière heure passa lentement. Enfin, nous pûmes sortir et je retrouvai les autres.

- Bonjour, saluai-je.

- Petit frère ! Me salua Alice. Tu viens faire les boutiques avec moi aujourd'hui ? Elle fit sa tête de chien mouillé, à laquelle seule maman peut résister.

- Eh, ptite sœur, je voudrai bien, crois moi. Je lui souris. Mais Bella vient aujourd'hui à la maison pour travailler et donc je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils tous.

- Chut, les fis-je taire. S'il vous plaît, je ne veux personne à la maison. Ca lui coûte assez de me parler, imaginez avec nous tous. Et en plus, Carlisle sort plus tôt du travail. Et avec lui en plus, ça ferait beaucoup de gens.

- Très bien, dirent-ils accablés. Maintenant Rose, shopping. Ajouta Alice.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle. Mais ça veut dire…

- Que vous venez aussi. Elles prirent leur moitié par la main, pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Au revoir Edward, dirent-ils tous en chœur. Alice et Rose en souriant et Emmett et Jasper en roulant des yeux. Ils montèrent dans leurs voitures et partirent, direction le centre commercial.

Je montai dans ma Volvo, et conduisis jusqu'à ma maison tranquillement.

- Salut maman, saluai-je en souriant grâce à la perspective de voir Bella.

- Bonjour mon fils. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle aimablement.

- Comme toujours maman. Bon, il faut que je te dise qu'aujourd'hui il y a de la visite. Et je ne parle pas de Jasper et Rose. C'est la fille…

- Qui te rend fou, rit-elle.

- Exactement, répondis-je en souriant. Il vaut mieux que je commence à faire mes devoirs avant qu'arrive « la fille qui me rend fou », dis-je en riant.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Et les autres ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont allé faire du shopping, lui répondis-je en sortant.

- Oh, quelle nouveauté, rit-elle. Au fait, comment s'appelle cette jeune fille ?

- Tu la connaîtras cet après-midi, lui répondis-je en haussant la voix pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je passai le temps restant à faire des langues et des maths, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnette. Je laissai ce que j'étais en train de faire, et descendis rapidement les escaliers. Ou plutôt la moitié, ma mère me devançant.

- Oh ! Dit ma mère, surprise. Qui est-ce pour que tu agisses ainsi ? Elle ouvrit la porte. Quel plaisir de te voir, Bella !


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4** : Comprends-le, tu ne me plais pas

**Pdv Edward.**

_Quel plaisir de te voir, Bella !_

Bella ? Sérieusement ? D'où ma mère connaît Bella pour agir ainsi avec elle ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans qu'aucune n'obtienne de réponse.

- Bonjour, Esmé, salua-t-elle aimablement. Edward t'a dit que nous devions faire un travail ensembles ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Salut Bella. Je terminai de descendre les escaliers, avant que ma mère ne me ridiculise, en disant par exemple : « mon fils ne parle que de ça ». Je me sentais déjà assez humilié.

Elle me regarda et m'adressa un faux sourire. Et à quoi est dû ce comportement ? J'ai deau y réfléchir, je ne trouve pas de réponse cohérente pour expliquer son attitude envers moi.

- Nous commençons ? Demandai-je quand un silence tendu et incommodant commença à s'installer dans la salle.

Elle acquiesça et s'assit dans le canapé.

- Bien, je ne vais pas plus vous déranger, je vais dans la cuisine, dit ma mère avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

- Hum, ça va ? Demandai-je pour entamer la conversation.

Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle sortait son matériel de son sac. Sincérement, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était notre travail.

- Le travail est sur quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Le corps humain. Elle roula des yeux.

- Oh, quelle nouveauté. Je roulai des yeux à mon tour.

Nous faisions notre devoir depuis un moment et je lui demandai souvent des choses. Auxquelles elle répondait seulement avec de monosyllabes, ou auxquelles elle ne répondait pas.

- Écoutes, Edward, je vais te le dire plus clairement. Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur ou toutes ces bêtises, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. Comprends-le, tu ne me plais pas. Tu comprends ? Expliqua-t-elle glaciale.

- Ugh, d'accord, soupirai-je.

Je sentais une pression à la poitrine, au cœur. Je me faisais rejeter sans même avoir parlé, mais c'était trop évident. Enfin, c'est la vie. Elle n'est pas toujours rose. Et lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, on le paye. Et je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu. Je conquerrai Isabella Swan, comme je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Même si je dois supplier, pleurer ou n'importe quoi. Mais je dois semer le doute dans sa tête. Une graine qui va grandir et les doutes se dissiper totalement pour laisser passer une certitude. Je dois au mois faire ça.

Il était 20 heures et nous continuions le travail. J'avais proposé à Bella d'arrêter, mais je savais qu'elle voulait en faire le plus possible, pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous voir trop souvent pour le finir. Même si nous allons au même lycée… Arg ! Ma tête ne peut pas arrêter de penser.

- Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

- Bonne nuit, Bella. Ma mère apparut et lui donna une forte accolade.

- J'espère te revoir bientôt, lui sourit ma mère.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne Bella ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non merci, répondit-elle, à bientôt. Elle nous fit ses adieux pour la dernière fois. Ma mère la suivit jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir qu'Edward te raccompagne chez toi ? Il pleut et il fait très froid, de plus il fait noir Bella.

- Non, il ne va rien m'arriver Esmé. Personne ne s'approche d'une Swan. Et sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

- Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Me demanda doucement ma mère.

- Comment connais-tu Bella ? Pourquoi vous parlez vous aussi bien alors qu'elle me parle comme une merde ? Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que personne ne s'approche d'une Swan ? Pourquoi elle me traite ainsi ? Pourquoi elle ne parle pas plus ? Que cache-t-elle ? Pourquoi… Mon flux de questions s'arrêta quand je vis que ma mère pleurait. Qu'y a-t-il, maman ?

- Rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, simplement parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je me sentirais mal. Déjà que la mère de Bella s'est confié à moi comme à personne d'autre… Me prévint-elle. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer. Oui, je la connais. Sa mère, Renée, tient un café dans le village depuis 2 ans. Mais je la connais depuis notre enfance…

- Et si tu t'entends si bien avec elles deux, pourquoi Bella et moi ne nous connaissons nous pas depuis longtemps ? Demandai-je.

- Renée… Elle est partie dans une autre ville quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de Bella.

- Comment ? Demandai-je stupéfié.

- Edward, cela tu devras l'apprendre de Bella… mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête. Laisses lui du temps, de l'espace, me conseilla-t-elle.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en acquiesçant. Tu ne vas pas répondre à mes autres questions ?

- Pas à toutes… Bien, nous parlons « si bien » parce que je soutiens toujours Renée et elle m'aime beaucoup. Je suis l'un des meilleurs clients du café et Bella y est presque toujours, me servant à la place de sa mère. Ma mère esquissa un petit sourire. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, juste… ne submerges pas Bella. Personne ne mérite de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu.

Je voulus lui demander plus de choses sur le passé et la vie de Bella mais à ce moment là arrivèrent mon père et mes frères et sœurs.

- Bonne nuit ! Salua Alice, sans aucun sac dans les mains. Surement portés par Emmett.

- Bonjour Alice, saluâmes nous. Et Emmett et papa ? Demandai-je.

- Ils s'occupent des sacs, répondit-elle souriante.

- Uf, Alice, la prochaine fois je te prends un camion pour transporter les sacs, commenta Emmett… ou plutôt de nombreux sacs laissant à peine se voir un œil d'Emmett. Ils l'ont presque jeté du centre commercial pour tous les achats qu'elle a fait.

- J'avais besoin de nouveaux habits, lui reprocha Alice. Et Bella ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure, répondit ma mère. Je vais finir le repas.

Ok, il ne faut plus rien lui demander. Ca se voit que ça la dérange… et qu'elle aime beaucoup les Swan.

- Bonsoir la famille, salua mon père en entrant.

- Hey papa, répondis-je alors que je regroupai mes affaires, avant d'aller les poser dans ma chambre.

Quand je redescendis, la table et le dîner étaient prêts. Je me dirigeai vers Alice, qui mourrait de curiosité de savoir comment s'était passée mon après-midi.

- Alice, ne pose pas de questions, lui soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Parce que. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça dérange maman, et je ne veux pas la gêner. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Donc, ça s'est mal passé ?

- Assez mal, je dirais. Elle m'a envoyé promener sans que je n'aie rien dit. Tu y crois ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis souvent mais tu dois lui laisser de l'espace. Toutes les filles ne veulent pas être le centre de l'attention 24h/24, ni se faire interroger tout le temps. Si tu ne lui demandes rien, elle finira par le faire. Je te dis ça d'expérience, rit-elle.

- J'accepte ton conseil. Nous rîmes et je l'enlaçai. Merci Alice.

- De rien, _Eddie_.

- Tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles Eddie, lui dis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la table.

- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je le fais. Elle se remit à rire et s'assit.

Nous mangions, quand je vis qu'Emmett allait lâcher le sujet de Bella. Alice et moi niâmes avec la tête discrètement.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire Emmett ? Demanda mon père.

- Oui c'est sûr dit-il, décidé. Alice et moi avalâmes notre salive péniblement, voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu. Pourquoi laisses-tu Alice acheter autant de vêtements alors que vous ne me laissez pas m'acheter la _Xbox 360 Kinect_ ? Nous soupirâmes en même temps et mon père secoua la tête légèrement.

- Ces faux jumeaux… murmura-t-il. Emmett, tu peux comprendre que si Alice n'aime pas ses habits, nous pouvons les donner, mais si tu te lasses de la dite console, nous ne le pouvons pas. Ca sera une perte d'argent, le raisonna mon père.

- Ton père a raison Emmett. N'en parlons plus, dis ma mère sévèrement. Elle prit son assiette et alla dans la cuisine.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à votre mère ? Demanda Carlisle.

Nous haussâmes les épaules et nous remîmes à manger alors que Carlisle riait entre ses dents pour le haussement d'épaules.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **: Psychologie inverse

**Pdv Edward**

- Viens Edward, lèves toi, répéta Alice. Nous arriverons en retard au lycée si tu ne te lèves pas Eddie, insista-t-elle.

- Mais non Alice, répliquai-je

Un moment passa. J'avais la tête sur l'oreiller et instantanément, Alice me l'enleva. L'attrapant par surprise, je lui arrachai des mains. Je fis la même chose avec l'édredon, même si cela m'était égal, étant trop endormi pour noter le froid qu'il faisait ce matin.

- Viens Edward, répéta-t-elle fatiguée. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir de ton lit, t'habiller, déjeuner et y aller ? Ugh, ça craint, Alice est emmerdante. Je ne veux pas être la cible de sa colère. Qu'elle se défoule sur son Jazzy !

- Bella Swan. Je ne lui dis rien de plus, sachant qu'Alice comprendrait tout de suite.

Oui, Bella Swan était la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre. Ni de mon lit. Je veux continuer à me vautrer dans les tendres citrouilles(1) qu'elle m'a, hier, jeté au visage et à la poitrine. Je ne veux pas voir Bella Swan... Ça me rappellerait la soirée précédente et donc les citrouilles(1)... Je sais que j'ai dit que je ferai tout pour la conquérir, mais ce n'est pas facile quand une fille te brise le cœur sans même que tu te déclares. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et, même si ça me fait très mal je dois l'accepter...

Je suis trop évident en présence de Bella.

Ma mère m'a toujours que les yeux sont la porte de l'âme... Peut-être que Belle sait très bien lire dans mes yeux...

Je ne sais même pas pour quoi je m'encourage moi-même. Elle m'a déjà jeté les citrouilles(1) sur la tête sans s'inquiéter de mes sentiments... Écoutes, Edward, je vais te le dire plus clairement. Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur ou toutes ces bêtises, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. Comprends-le, tu ne me plais pas. Tu comprends ? Ses mots étaient si claires et sérieuses... et cela fit que mon espoir de la conquérir passa par la fenêtre.

Mais tu dois la conquérir, montrer le bon gars que tu es et ton amour pour elle !

Vas y Edward, tu en es capable.

- S'il te plaît, Edward. Je roulai les yeux alors que je revenai au présent après une escapade dans mes pensées. Tu ne peux pas rester au lit parce que tu ne veux pas être confronté à Bella. La voix de ma sœur était fatiguée et je commencai à me sentir coupable de cela. - Ais confiance en moi et en mes conseils. L'ignorer. Quand elle voit que tu l'ignores, elle vient à toi. Vous verrez. Alice Cullen n'a **jamais** tort. Et vous le savez très bien. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et lui souris. - Et maintenant, lèves toi et nous allons courir, sinon non arriverons en retard au lycée.

Alice s'en alla, faisant des petits bonds de joie, pour avoir bien fait son travail. Je ma déshabillai, comme d'habitude. Quand je trouvai que mes cheveux n'étaient pas si... écervelés ? J'attrapai mon sac, qui était prêt, descendis et Emmett et Alice étaient en train de m'attendre. Quelle ironie... C'est toujours _moi _qui les attend _eux_. Finalement, je pris les clés de ma Volvo et de la maison. Je fermai la porte de la maison à clé, la maison étant vide, et nous partîmes pour le lycée.

Devrais-je écouter les conseils d'Alice ? Devrais-je oublier Bella ? Ces deux questions étaient difficiles. Alice a toujours raison mais d'un autre côté... Maintenant que Bella m'a parlé, plus ou moins, devrais-je me passer de cela, d'elle ? Jeter le peu de petites pas que nous avons fait ? Bien que peu, j'avais réussi à ce qu'elle me parle... Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. De toutes façons, elle m'ignorait déjà. Et, à la réflexion, c'est la psychologie inverse. « Plus tu lui dis de ne pas le faire, plus il le fait. Quand tu lui dis de le faire, il ne le fait pas. ».Bella était le petit enfant (sans offense, bien sûr). Plus je lui parle, plus elle m'ignore... Eureka ! Si je me passe d'elle, elle viendra ma chercher... Je ne voyais pas le sens que mes pensées avaient, mais elle avaient sûrement une raison.

- Eh, Edward ! Emmett me gifla. Je regardai autour de moi. Emmett me regardait comme si j'étais une bête rare pour penser, Rose me regardait amusée, faisant semblant de regarder le mur, mais me regardant en coin Alice avec un sourire complice, Jasper à ses côtés. Parfois je pensais que ma sœur me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

_Edward, s'il te plaît ! C'est ta jumelle ! Arrête de penser des idioties ! La vérité est que tu penses ca qui te passe par la tête..._

Oui, c'est cela. Ma tête lâche à tant penser.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, faisant la sourde oreille.

- Aujourd'hui tu es ailleurs... Rosalie me regarda avec un regard préoccupé.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un de mes meilleurs jours. Je haussai les épaules et continuai de jouer avec les miettes de mon beignet.

- Tu retournes dans tes pensées Eddie, me dit Emmett.

- Enfin, soupira Rosalie. Comment ça se passe avec Bella ?

- Il vaut mieux ne pas m'interroger, répondis-je. Je me levai de ma chaise de la cafeteria et pris mon sac. Et maintenat, je vais où je pourrai penser tranquillement.

Puis, j'allai à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas loin du café, juste de l'autre côté de la cour. J'entrai et il n'y avait presque personne. Je saluai le professeur présent. Elle me salua également et me laissa entrer. Je m'assis sur une des chaises libres, sans personne à la table, et me remettais à réfléchir.

Alors quoi ?

- Bonjour Edward, murmura une voix douce et timide.

- Bella. Je la saluai et retournai à mon occupation.

Oui, c'est ce que...

- Tu es fâché ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse, de même que son salut.

- Non, répondis-je, essayant à nouveau de réfléchir.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

J'acquiesçai, lui donnant silencieusement le permission de s'asseoir. M'étonnant, elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je m'attendai à ce qu'elle mette la distance maximale entre nous, comme hier.

- Nous pouvons nous voir pour faire le travail aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose que oui, répondis-je.

Je profitai autant que possible. Je mourais d'envie de lui parler, mais Alice est le chef. Et ce qu'elle dit est comme la messe. Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas parler. J'espérais juste que cela ne dure pas longtemps, parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

- Tu sais où est ma maison, pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une timide couleur rose sue les joues.

- Bien sûr.

- A la même heure qu'hier ? S'assura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais sans dire un mot. Je vis d'un regard en coin qu'elle était incommodée. Comme moi. Elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement, essayant de ne pas me regarder en contemplant les étagères remplies de centaines de livres. Il semblait qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose, mais sa timidité et son indifférence envers moi la freinaient.

Qui étais-je pour l'empêcher de me demander quelque chose ?

- Demandes moi ce que tu veux, lui dis-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

-_ Euh..._ B-bien, en vérité, je voulais m-m'excuser pour hier. J'ai été trop cassante et froide... Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien, chuchotai-je.

- Non Edward, je te donnes une image orgueilleuse et froide de moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le pense. J'aurai dû tenir compte de tes sentiments.

- Quels sentiments ? Gémis-je. Comment peux-tu savoir que je ressens quelque chose pour toi ?

- P-parce que tu étais si amical et s-si bon avec m-moi... Sanglota-t-elle.

- Chut. La professeur demandait déjà de se taire.

- Bella, ne pleures pas, lui demandai-je. Ce n'est pas grave ? Je comprends. Je tirai un mouchoir de mon sac et le lui tendis.

- Merci, me remercia-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Lui répondis-je sérieusement.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Peut-être parce que ma relation avec Bella avait avancée, ou parce que j'avais une opportunité de la revoir. La psychologie inverse n'a pas encore un jour et porte déjà ses fruits.

- Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je quand elle m'ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

- Edward. Elle s'écarta d'elle pour me laisser entrer.

Je n'ai jamais été dans la maison de Bella. Mais tout me semblait connu. Tout me rappelait Bella. Outre que ma mère avait plusieurs photos prises sur ce mur. Je le reconnus grâce au cadre écrasé.

- Et tes parents ? Demandai-je en notant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison.

- Ils ne sont pas là, me répondit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et la suivis comme elle avait déjà commencé à marcher vers ce que je supposai être le salon.

- Bien, commençons.

Nous travaillions depuis quelques heures. A 2h et demi, plus ou moins, Bella se leva et alla chercher un goûter. Je regardai autour de moi. Tout était rempli de photos de famille et de livres. Beaucoup de livres. Bella arriva avec la collation, alors que j'écartai les feuilles écrites pour qu'elles ne se tachent pas. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Le repas se passa en silence, sans aucune discussion.

- Eh, Edward, m'appela-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être lourde ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais c'est que la culpabilité me ronge de l'intérieur... Elle baissa le regard en rougissant.

- Bella, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. Lui dis-je en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui non ?

- Bien sûr. Elle détourna son regard, rougissante.

- Si tu veux...

- _Bella ! Je suis là! _Cria quelqu'un depuis la porte. Je supposai que c'était son père.

Elle perdit toute trace de couleur sur son visage et se raidit.

- Edward, tu dois y aller, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Comment ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Tu dois y aller. Charlie ne peut pas te voir ici, Edward. Me répéta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fais moi confiance. Si tu ne veux pas perdre la vie, vas-t-en.

- Et comment je sors ?

- Par la fenêtre.

Je commençai à aller à la fenêtre. Une fois devant, je l'ouvrai pour _moi_. Merveilleux ! Je sautai et me brisai presque la tête.(2)

- Bella...

- A demain. Et sans plus, elle ferma la fenêtre d'un coup et tira les rideaux.

- _A qui parlais tu ?_ Demanda son père.

- _Personne_, lui répondit-elle. _Bien, je vais dormir maintenant_.

- _Bien sûr._

_- Et ma mère ?_ Demanda Bella. Je l'imaginai fronçant les sourcils.

- _Rappelles toi, c'est aujourd'hui son quart de nuit._ Répondit-il.

- _Oh, c'est vrai. A demain._

Je m'en allai quand je vis l'ombre du père de Bella aller vers le canapé.

_Si tu ne veux pas perdre la vie, va-t-en._

Bella était une fille assez mystérieuse, mais intéressante.

Je commence à aimer le mystérieux, pensai-je.

**la traduction littérale est « citrouille ». J'ai voulu trouver un autre formulation, mais je n'y arrive pas :s J'espère que vous comprenez quand même.**

**Encore un problème de taduction.:s Il y a deux phrases que j ne comprend pas mais qui n'ont, je pense pas gand intérêt. Pour ceux qui parlent espagnol : ****« **No esperaba que fuera hubiera algo para apoyarse. Me esperaba césped, no una caja de madera. »

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chap trop mal écrit, j'ai eu plus de mal que d'habitude pour la traduction et en plus j'ai dû la faire en vitesse pour la poster à temps...**

**Bisous, à demain ****:)**


	8. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà, je vous livre le reste de mes chap :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6** : Suicide

**Pdv Edward**

Encore un autre matin. Sans espoir, voilà comment je me sentais. Je me suis sentis... dépité après que Bella m'ai éjecté de chez elle à coups de pieds, littéralement. Même si en réalité elle m'a jeté par la fenêtre... Ma vie, avant que je commence à parler à Bella était monotone ; les matins, des blagues d'Emmett au déjeuner, pus de blagues d'Emmett et shopping tous les jours le soir, je parle avec mes parents de ma journée, encore des blagues d'Emmett et futures sorties shopping. Mais maintenant, j'ai de quoi penser et je peux me déconnecter facilement de toute conversation qui ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à quoi penser. Et il me manque des heures pour réfléchir à d'autres choses, comme l'Université, ma carrière, les études... mais mon esprit ne porte que sur Bella et ses mystères. Et cela m'enchante.

- Bonjour, saluai-je ma sœur qui était dans la cuisine.

- Salut Edward, me salua-t-elle avec un sourire endormi.

- Et ce visage ? Lui demandai-je alors que je prenais la boîte de céréales et branchais le grille-pain.

- Je me suis couché assez tard hier. Elle étouffa un bâillement et continua de couper ses fruits.

- Ne me dis pas que nous allons revenir aux anciennes méthodes, Mary. J'utilisai son deuxième nom, qu'elle n'aimait pas.

A une époque, Alice ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son ordinateur portable. En particulier des boutiques en ligne et de Messenger. Elle commença à dire que les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler et ne pouvait pas les laisser avec le mot dans la bouche. Et voici une démonstration du grand cœur de ma sœur. Mais revenons au sujet précédent... ça lui était passé, à nos 14 ans. Depuis le jour où nous l'avons menacé d'aller chez un psychologue, elle laissa son ordinateur dans l'atelier de papa et se tourna vers les revues d'adolescentes. Parfois, elle venait dans ma chambre pour chercher mon ordinateur, mais je lui faisais retrouver la raison et elle m'en a toujours remercié. Après un moment, ils lui rendirent.

- Je pensais que c'était une question fermée. Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'elle versait du lait dans mon bol.

- Et ça l'est. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance, _Eddie_. Elle m'envoya un regard furibond et continua sa tâche. En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange...

- Tout le monde t'a parlé ? Je roulai des yeux.

- Non, Edward, s'il te plaît ! Je pensais que tu avais un peu foi en moi. Elle ramassa son assiette avec plusieurs fruits coupés parfaitement, et sortit de la cuisine.

- Alice... Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à la naine ? Demanda Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

- La même histoire que d'habitude, Emmett. Je roulai des yeux.

- Messenger ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui, et de pire en pire. Je soupirai et m'assis avec mon frère et sa grande assiette en face de lui.

- Enfin... Il soupira et commença à manger, ou plutôt à dévorer.

Quand nous finîmes de déjeuner nous attendîmes Alice. Maudite naine !

- Je suis là. Elle réapparu avec son sourire typique et ses sauts de lutin. Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Emmett. Nous y allons en Jeep, Eddie !

- C'est comme ça ! Murmura-t-elle.

J'attrapai mon sac et montai dans la Jeep. Alice s'assit sur le siège passager, je dû donc m'asseoir sur un siège arrière. Je détestais ces sièges ! Je préfèrais celui du conducteur, ou au moins du copilote. Mais je ne supporte pas les sièges arrières.

Marginalisé.

Voilà comment je me sentais.

_Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. _Eh bien merci, conscience !

- Salut Jazzy ! Salua Alice en descendant.

- Rosie ! Appela Emmett.

Et il est clair qu'ils se sont embrassés. Et, je dois dire, sans aucune séparation. Je peux dire, que de ma place, je voyais leurs langues jointes. En vérité, ça m'est égal. C'était une chose normale, que l'on est censé faire avec son partenaire... en dehors de cette autre chose... Et en moi, j'espérais toujours faire la même chose avec Bella. Un jour futur. Mais je le ferai.

_Tu semble obsédé, Eddie. _Je me souvins des paroles d'Emmett, quand j'ai dû lui en parler. Le très... m'a forcé à lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour Bella, comment je me sentais et jusqu'à ce que je lui ai tout dit, il ne me laissa pas. Oui, quand il le veut Emmett remplissait trop son rôle de grand frère.

- Eh ! Emmett se sépara brusquement de Rose quand il se rendit compte de ce que Jasper faisait à notre sœur. La pauvre Rosalie s'essuya les lèvres, retirant son gloss... Mon frère pourrait être une bête. Ou plutôt, il l'est.

- Quoi ? Répliqua Jasper. Tu fais la même chose avec ma sœur et je ne dis rien. Il haussa les épaules et allait se jeter à la bouche de ma sœur, mais Emmett l'interrompit.

- Yasta ! Je soupirai, me tenant entre les deux. Aucun des deux ne pouvait répondre. Je les regardai sévèrement. Emmet, tu fais la même chose avec Rose que Jasper avec Alice. Tu le fais avec Rose, c'est à dire, avec la sœur de Jasper, et Jasper avec Alice, c'est à dire, avec notre sœur. Dis-je

- Mais, mais, mais...! Essaya Emmett de trouver quelque chose. Mais ma solution était facile et logique.

- Si vous ne voulez pas voir ce que font vos sœurs respectives avec leur petit-ami, c'est à dire vous, ne le faites pas devant l'autre. Allez dans une chambre.

Et sans rien de plus, je partis. Les cours passèrent lentement, et bien que j'ai eu plusieurs cours avec les personnes impliquées dans la discussion précédente, ils ne le mentionnèrent pas. Je savais qu'à la cafétéria, ils reviendraient sur le sujet, alors j'allai directement à la bibliothèque. Cette fois je ne voulais pas penser, j'avais apporter un livre de ma propre bibliothèque. Je le pris et commençais à lire. Mais comme toujours il devait y avoir quelque chose pour m'interrompre quand je suis à la bibliothèque. Et ce quelque chose était Isabella Swan. Même si je dois dire que si elle le fait toujours avec cette délicatesse et timidité, qu'elle n'arrête pas.

- Salut Edward, salua-t-elle timidement.

- Bella, répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas de rancune contre elle pour la nuit dernière. En fait, je lui étais reconnaissant, car si je n'étais pas sorti, j'aurais pu mourir, comme elle l'a dit. Beaucoup de personnes ont de la rancune, mais je n'en faisais pas partie. Et oui, je pourrais être avec Tanya et Lauren, mais pas avec Bella. Pas avec elle.

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle avec du rose tendre ornant ses joues alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Je pourrais aller mieux. Je haussai les épaules. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Elle eu une expression comme si elle s'était rappelé quelque chose. Oh, Edward... Je suis désolé que tu ais du sortir par la fenêtre...

- Ce n'est rien. Je rejetai ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Mais...

- Ce n'est rien, Bella. Vraiment. Je lui souris et elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Mais, pourquoi me... ? Essayai-je de demander.

- S'il te plaît, ne me le demandes pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas en parler. Elle avale sa salive difficilement. Ce soir chez toi à la même heure que d'habitude. Je sais que ça ne dérange pas Esmé. Et sans plus tarder elle me laissa là, seul.

…

- Bonjour, Bella. Salua gentiment ma mère, tout en laissant Bella entrer.

- Bonsoir Esmé, la salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Viens, Edward t'attend dans le salon.

Des pas s'entendirent depuis le salon, accompagnés d'une conversation.

- Bonjour Edward, salua-t-elle.

- Bella.

- Bien, les enfants, je dois aller voir une maison à rénover, dit ma mère. Aujourd'hui je ne mangerai pas à la maison, papa non plus, donc tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et dis à ta sœur de ne pas aller au lit trop tard. Et à Emmett de na pas trop tarder avec Rosalie.

- OK maman. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Amusez vous bien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Au revoir. Elle mit son manteau et s'en alla.

- Tu as une sœur ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Une jumelle même, acquiesçai-je. Et Emmett est mon grand frère, ajoutai-je.

- Oh, et qui est Rose ?

- La petite amie d'Emmett.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, prit ses notes et ce que nous avions fait le veille. Je sortis aussi ma part du travail. J'allais la questionner quand quelque chose m'interrompit.

- E_ddie ! Je suis là ! _Cria ma sœur depuis l'entrée.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je. Je vis que Bella blanchissait avalait sa salive avec difficulté.

_- Edward, je vis ici. _Je pu voir qu'elle roulait des yeux.

- _Eddie! _Bien, celui qui manquait.

- Oh, tais-toi Jasper !

- Qui est Jasper ? Chuchota Bella.

- Le petit ami de ma sœur Alice.

Bella hocha la tête et me regarda fixement, comme si elle voulait me dire de la cacher pour qu'ils ne la voient pas.

- Caches toi derrière le canapé. Ainsi ils ne te verront pas, ni en venant dans le salon, ni ,en montant les escaliers. Le canapé était en diagonale, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Elle se leva précipitamment et se cacha là.

- Salut Eddie, saluèrent les deux.

- Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je n'aime pas que vous m'appeliez Eddie ? Demandai-je avec colère.

- Ne me fais pas subir ta colère de ne pas faire ce que tu veux, grogna ma chère sœur.

- Vas t'en Alice, vas faire du shopping avec ton bien-aimé _Jazzy_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était pré dit à maman que je ne reviens pas dormir cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Je crois que je vais rester ici seul.

- C'est ça de ne pas avoir de petite amie. Jasper eu un éclat de rire macabre.

- Jasper Hale, perds toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai. Rit-il.

- Je te dis juste de ne pas laisser Alice trop longtemps sur Messenger. Le prévins-je.

- Pourquoi ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alice a une autre periode « les gens me parlent et je ne peux pas les laisser avec le mot dans la bouche ».

- Mary Alice Cullen ! Prévint Jasper.

- Ce n'était pas pour ça, Edward « jesaistout » Cullen ! Me cria-t-elle furieuse.

- Alors quoi ? Demandai-je.

- C'était parce que...

**Flash Back (Pdv Alice)**

_- Alice, viens dormir, me gronda papa._

_- D'accord papa. Je me couche. Je baillai._

_- Très bien. Mon père ferma la porte derrière lui, tandis que s'échappait un bâillement sonore._

_J'étais prête à fermer mon ordinateur portable, quand quelqu'un m'ajouta sur Messenger. C'est qui ? Oh, ce n'était certainement personne d'important, qui aurait pris mon Messenger sans le vouloir... mais la curiosité me rongeait. Et si c'était une personne importante ? Et si c'était une célébrité comme Orlando Blum ? (Note à moi-même : Alice, tu dois cesser de regarder autant de films) Non, ça n'était pas possible. Je lui parlai et en tirai ce que je pouvais._

_Informations, venez à moi ! Je me surpris à rire toute seule dans ma chambre. Sûr qu'Emmet m'aurait dit que j'étais folle et Eddie que j'avais une autre de mes crises psychopathes de Messenger. C'est ce que je dis ! Le Messenger est mauvais... mais addictif._

_Alice* You only got one shot... (: dit :_

_« Bonjour »_

_« Mon nom est Alice ! »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Où as-tu eu mon Messenger ? »_

_« Quel âge as-tu ? »_

_« Tu es aussi de Forks ? »_

_« As-tu Facebook ? »_

_« Tu aimes faire du shopping ? »_

_Genial, il est partit, non ! Je devais obtenir des informations de cette personne par tous les moyens ! Je saurai qui c'est comme je m'appelle Mary Alice « addict du shopping » Cullen. Oui monsieur. Je découvrirai tout ! Ah, une bonne recherche jusqu'à tard dans la nuit... buajajaja._

_- Alice, au lit ! Me cria ma mère de sa chambre, à environ 5h30._

_Oh, non ! Au lit a-t-elle dit, alice._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

- Alice ! La réprimandâmes nous, tandis qu'elle rougissait.

- Quoi ? Vous ne faites pas ça quand un inconnu vous ajoute ? Elle souleva un de ses noirs et parfaits sourcils.

- Si, Alice, mais nous ne le submergeons pas de questions. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bien, vous savez comme je suis... Elle sourit. Bon, j'y vais.

Et en moins d'un tour de main, elle était dans le salle du fond, m'ayant dit au revoir.

- Maintenant dis moi comment ça se passe avec Bella. Je rougit et toussai fortement.

- Hey, mais il y en a un qui rougit ! Ricana Jasper.

- Va-t-en Jasper. Va-t-en si tu ne veux pas te prendre une beigne comme Dieu le demande **(1). **Le menaçai-je.

**- **Mais Eddie...

- Jasper, Grondai-je. Il soupira et s'en alla.

- Adieu, mon frère. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit avec son allure de danseuse. Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, j'appelai Bella.

- Tu peux sortir. Lui dis-je.

Elle sortit de sa cachette, complètement rouge. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, silencieusement, et commença à faire le travail sans dire un seul mot.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ? Lui demandai-je d'après une dizaine de minutes, les couleurs de son visages n'avaient toujours pas baissées.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, et elle continua d'écrire. J'haussai discrètement les épaules et me remit à écrire.

- Bella, je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir partir, lui dis-je tandis qu'elle regardait par les fenêtres avec une véritable panique. Il pleuvait fortement, comme je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen pour que je m'en aille.

- De toutes les façons, Esmé ne voudrais pas que tu sortes ainsi et pareil pour conduire. Elle fit une grimace. Super ! J'avais donné le point clé.

- C'est bon... Susurra-t-elle.

Je lui montrai la chambre d'amis et nous redescendîmes, Bela devant appeler sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle restait chez moi pour dormir.

- Salut maman... Oui, eh bien, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Edward m'a dit de rester dormir ici... Ça ne dérangera pas Esmé, tu le sais... Alors, dis lui que... Très bien. Au revoir maman. Elle raccrocha. Je reste.

- Très bien, dis-je avec un sourire. Que veux-tu pour le dîner ?

- N'importe quoi, me dit-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire un grand repas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu veux m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

Nous préparâmes des spaghetti, mes talents culinaires ne permettant pas beaucoup plus. Ceux de Bella si, mais selon elle, elle n'avait pas envie de cuisiner quelque chose de spectaculair. Bien sûr, c'était pour le manger, donc rien d'ostentatoire...

- Tu peux aller mettre la table, Bella ?

- Bien sûr, où sont les verres ?

- Dans ce placard, lui dis-je en retirant les spaghettis.

Bella tendit la main, et ce faisant, la manche de sa chemise beige se souleva. Ce faisant, je vis plusieurs coupures, et en disant coupures, je parle de celles que tu ne te fais pas par accident mais de celles que tu te fais quand tu essayes de te couper les veines.

Se suicider.

**En espagnol, « beigne » se dit « hostia », et veut aussi dire « ostie »... **

**Sans savoir ça la phrase ne veux rien dire ^^.**

**Et voilà. Le chapitre que, j'espère, certain(e)s d'entre vous attendaient avec impatience :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé (malgré la fin pas très joyeuse :s )**

**A bientôt :D**


	9. Chapitre 7

**La chanson à la fin est « Save you », de Simple plan**

**Chapitre 7** : Personne ne pleurerait pour moi

**Pdv Edward**

_Bella tendit la main, et ce faisant, la manche de sa chemise beige se souleva. Ce faisant, je vis plusieurs coupures, et en disant coupures, je parle de celles que tu ne te fais pas par accident mais de celles que tu te fais quand tu essayes de te couper les veines._

_Se suicider._

Non, je ne le permettrai pas. Je pourrais lui donner son espace, ne pas lui parler ou ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa vie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser se suicider. Non, ni elle ni personne. Cela était trop grave pour le laisser passer. Il vaut mieux avoir une vie dure, et ma mère m'a dit que sa vie n'était pas très jolie, mais je savais que Bella était assez forte pour réussir sans l'aide de personne. Elle me l'a montré les quelques fois où je lui ai parlé. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment une personne peut vouloir se suicider avec seulement dix-sept ? Dix-huit ans ? Non, c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'avais besoin de réponses à toutes mes questions, et j'étais sûr à 100 % à que Bella n'allait pas me répondre. D'après ce que je sais de la psychologie, aux gens assez fermés au monde, cela leur coûte beaucoup de s'ouvrir à la société et encore plus avec les garçons. Mais je serai là pour elle, comme je m'appelle Edward Anthony "amoureux de Bella" Cullen.

Immédiatement, j'attrapai sa main, qui était encore dans sa position précédente. Bella n'avait pas réalisé que j'avais regardé ses coupures avec un froncement de sourcils. Réalisant que j'avais pris sa main et l'avais tourné pour les examiner, elle essaya de se libérer de ma poigne pour s'enfuir, mais c'était une question trop sérieuse et délicate pour s'enfuir, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et essayer de dormir tout en pleurant.

-Bella ... Tu peux me dire ce que c'est? Demandai-je aussi calmement que possible.

«Ce n'est rien, me siffla-t-elle furieusement.

- Comment ce n'est rien, Bella? Demandai-je, presque au bord du désespoir. Tu veux te suicider ! Et tu dis que ce n'est rien?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, répondit-elle fermement. Et maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais dormir.

«Ca ne va pas ce passer comme ça, Bella. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux te tuer. Ta vie est mauvaise au point de ne pas vouloir vivre?

«Tu ne sais rien. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi? Cria-t-elle.

«Tu as des parents qui t'aiment et prennent soin de toi. Et tu n'as pas d'amis parce que tu n'en veux pas. Alice aimerait être ton amie. De même que Rose, Emmett et Jasper. Et bien sûr moi-même. Mais non ...

- Si je ne veux pas d'amis c'est parce que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de vrais amis, dit-elle avec colère. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des amis qui veulent juste de toi pour faire leurs devoirs ou tout simplement t'humilier, mais que ce soit clair, Edward Cullen, jamais, tu comprends, je ne vais jamais laisser n'importe quelle petite fille riche à la recherche d'une autre amie m'humilier, siffla-t-elle.

- Bon, tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec des amis. Mais parce que trois connards qui n'ont pas admirer ce qu'ils ont devant eux, ne signifie pas que nous sommes tous comme ça, tu sais ? Alice venait presque chaque nuit pleurer dans ma chambre parce que Bella ne lui parlait pas. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir, mais tu t'en fiche des sentiments des autres, explosai-je.

C'était ce que j'avais à voir et entendre. Je venais de lui lancer le plus grand secret qu'Alice m'avait dit à la figure et ne ressentais même pas un sentiment de honte ou de remords. Comment se peut-il que la froide Isabella Swan montre une émotion ? Bien sûr que non. Elle sait seulement montrer de la colère et du courage, rien de plus.

- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en crissant. Parce que de ce que je vois et entends à l'école, tu es le populaire typique avec une fille différente chaque soir. Je sais que tu es près de moi le typique gamin timide qui ne sais pas se comporter avec une fille. Mais tu es tout le contraire tu veux juste m'attirer comme beaucoup d'autres pour que je couche avec toi et le jour suivant te moquer de moi et me jeter comme un cadeau que tu as utilisé et dont tu n'as rien à faire.

Super, maintenant elle pensait que j'étais le typique play-boy chaque jour avec une fille différente. Honnêtement, je l'avais déjà entendu. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs à ce sujet, mais je n'ai eu qu'une petite amie, même pas à Forks, et qui c'était quand j'avais douze ans. Okay pour qu'ils le disent mais qu'elle le croit ? C'était très différent.

Nous étions tellement impliqués dans la lutte, je n'ai même pas réalisé que Bella parlait plus que jamais d'elle, même si c'était en criant et crissant. Avoir découvert 1 % de son passé, même si c'est minuscule, était un grand pas pour moi.

- S'il te plaît, Bella, je fis une grimace en pensant aux nombreuses rumeurs existantes. Que j'avais été avec Tanya, Lauren, et beaucoup d'autres filles stupides et sans cervelle. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule petite amie ! Et c'était quand j'avais douze ans et ne savais même pas ce qu'on entend par "sexe" Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait dont je doive me repentir et je peux t'assurer que chaque nuit je dors et ma conscience ne me dérange pas, parce que je le répète, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Et cela était vrai. Et si je ne dormais pas toujours, c'était pour la personne en face de moi. Mais cela je ne l'admettrai jamais, ou du moins pas maintenant.

«Tu ne me dois aucune explication. Nous sommes juste des camarades de classe qui ne se connaissent que par leurs prénoms et leurs noms. Elle lâcha un rire étrange teintée de tristesse. Et si je veux me suicider ou pas, c'est mon affaire. Je sais avec certitude que personne ne pleurera sur moi à mes funérailles, pas même mes parents. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

J'essayai d'effacer la larme avec le dos de ma main, mais elle fut plus rapide et tourna son visage vers la porte de la cuisine. Confus, je baissai ma main et elle se dirigea farouchement vers la porte, et ajouta:

- Et ce n'est pas vrai que les sentiments ne m'importent pas, murmura-t-elle. Les tiens m'importent, dit-elle à voix basse si basse que je ne pût être sûr de ce qu'elle avait dit. Lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle n'était déjà plus là.

Je décidai que je ne verrai ça selon les apparences. Bien sûr elle voulait partir, mais maintenant que j'y pense, si elle voulait vraiment se suicider, elle aurait pris la voiture et se serait mise dans une tempête comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Donc elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le semblait. Sous cette couche de glace, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus tendre et aimant.

En bref, je suis parti dans la chambre pour lui donner son espace, comme ils me l'avaient tous conseillé. Je suis allé dans ma chambre et en entrant, mon téléphone a sonné, alors j'ai couru vers lui, sans fermer la porte. Je le pris sans même voir qui m'appelait.

- Bonjour ? Demandai-je.

_"Bonjour, mon fils, salua ma mère. Bella est toujours là?_

Oui, Bella est ici. Même si nous nous sommes un peu disputé.

_- Edward! Que lui as-tu fait? _A ce point, j'avais mis le haut parleur et avais été changer mes vêtements pour mon pyjamas.

«Je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est juste que quelque chose m'a ennuyé.

- _S'il te plaît, Edward,_ soupira-t-elle. _Bon, dis-moi. Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

-La soirée s'est très bien passé, parfaitement. Il a commencé à pleuvoir, et je l'ai convaincu que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle parte vu la façon dont il pleuvait.

«_Très bien, Edward. J'appelais justement pour cela. Continue_, demanda-t-elle.

- Alors l'heure de dîner est arrivée et nous avons préparé un dîner normal Ma mère eut un rire de joie. Ne dépasses pas les événements, maman, soupirai-je. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit de prendre les verres et tu sais où ils sont, alors Bella à trop levé son bras, jusqu'au point où sa chemise s'est soulevée et m'a laisser voir qu'il avait des coupures de tentative de suicide. Et tu comprends, je n'ai pas pû me taire en voyant une telle atrocité.

Ma mère cria d'angoisse et puis se mit à sangloter.

_- Elle ne mérite pas cela. Elle ne le mérite pas. Peux-tu me la passer ?_Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter. Il était clair qu'elle se souciait beaucoup de Bella.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si elle va bien vouloir ouvrir la porte ...

- _Tu n'a rien à perdre à essayer._

Je quittai ma chambre et me rendit devant la sienne. J'étais à la troisième marche et quand je montai sur le dernier échelon de l'escalier, je vis que la porte était fermée. Je frappai à la porte.

- Bella? Demandai-je quand je frappai à la porte avec mes doigts. Esmé veut te parler.

Je l'entendis avancer jusqu'à la porte et sortir sa main pâle, prête pour attraper mon portable. Je le plaçai dans sa main et essayai par tous les moyens que nos mains n'entrent pas en contact ce que je réussis. Quand la porte se referma, je me tournai vers la chambre de ma sœur et regardai dans son tas de vêtements, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un pyjama à la taille de Bella et le pris. Je me collai à nouveau à la porte de sa chambre et lui dit que j'avais apporté des vêtements pour elle. Elle me dit juste que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ce à quoi je haussai les épaules, niant toute importance.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, pour m'allonger sur mon lit avec mon iPod et un livre. J'avais le volume très faible, pour ne pas me déconcentrer de ma lecture, quand une chanson attira mon attention. Elle me rappelait moi et ce qu'elle voulait faire. J'éteins l'iPod et me rendit à l'endroit où se trouvait mon piano. Je m'assis sur le banc et essayai de faire la même mélodie, mais l'acoustique. Cela me coûta beaucoup, parce que la chanson était de Simple Plan et était un peu punk rock. Après plusieurs heures et l'avoir écouter de nombreuses fois, je sortis.

_If you fall, stumble down,_ (Si tu tombes, trébuches,)

_I'll pick you up off the ground._(Je vais te ramasser sur le sol.)

_If you lose faith in you,_(Si tu perds confiance en toi,)

_I'll give you strength to pull through._ (Je vais te donner la force de t'en sortir.)

_Tell me you won't give up,_(Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas rendu,)

_Cause I'll be waiting here if you fall_ (Parce que je vais t'attendre ici si tu tombes)

_You know I'll be there for you_(Tu sais que je serai là pour toi)

Je terminai le peu qu'il restait de la chanson, quand quelqu'un sanglota derrière moi. Et j'étais sûr à 100 % que ce n'était personne de ma famille. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Seulement elle.

- Bella ... Soupirai-je et je me tournai vers elle. Je pus seulement la voir tomber inconsciente sur le sol.

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! (le chapitre bien sûr)**

**Bon, il y a quand même des bonnes nouvelles dans ce chap, Edward semble moins mal barré pour conquérir Bella ! (Bon ok c'est quand même pas gagné ^^)**

**Siana91**


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : **Un bébé ?

_Je terminai le peu qu'il restait de la chanson, quand quelqu'un sanglota derrière moi. Et j'étais sûr à 100 % que ce n'était personne de ma famille. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Seulement elle._

- Bella ... Soupirai-je et je me tournai vers elle. Je pus seulement la voir tomber inconsciente sur le sol.

Non, non, pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? Non, il ne peut pas lui arriver quelque chose. Non, mon monde s'effondrerait et ma vie serait vide de sens.

Je couru à elle comme une âme au diable et quand j'arrivai à ses côtés, je remarquai une flaque de sang sur le sol. S'était-elle coupée ? Dans ma maison ? Pratiquement devant mes yeux ? Oh, non!

Je mis de côté mes pensées, pour me plier à côté d'elle, et posai sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Bella. Bella, s'il te plaît. Réagit, Bella.

Je la ramassai en un clin d'œil et la posai sur le canapé, la tête appuyée sur des coussins. Je pris le téléphone sans fil et le mis entre mon oreille et mon épaule après avoir composé le numéro de l'ambulance. Alors que j'expliquai à la fille ce qui s'était passé, je pris son pouls et mis un torchon sur la plaie profonde à son poignet gauche.

J'étais désespéré, Bella ne se réveillait pas, et l'ambulance n'arrivée pas. Je décidai d'attendre aussi calme que je pouvais, pensant que l'ambulance venait de Seattle et prendrait encore plus de temps avec la tempête. En attendant, je lui dis des choses dans l'oreille. Après environ cinq minutes, l'ambulance arriva. Je leur ouvris vite la porte et courut à l'endroit où était Bella. Ils enlevèrent le tissu que je lui avais mis alors qu'ils lui faisaient des choses étranges. Une jeune fille s'approcha de moi.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment, quand elle vi que les nerfs me dépassaient.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? –Demandai-je.

- Oui, grâce à l'intervention rapide elle va récupérer. Me répondit-elle alors que je marchais autour de la salle désespérément. - Désolé, mais nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital pour nous occuper d'elle. Etes-vous son petit-ami ?

- Oui, je suis son petit-ami, répondis-je, sachant que si je disais non, ils ne me laisseraient pas entrer dans l'ambulance et ainsi de suite.

- Eh bien, suivez-nous, s'il vous plaît, me demanda-t-elle poliment.

Ils firent entrer Bella dans l'ambulance, toujours inconsciente. Je demandai pourquoi, quand je montais dans l'ambulance, la jeune fille et un garçon continués de travailler avec elle. Un autre garçon me répondit que cela était dû aux médicaments qu'ils lui avaient donné, et je me sentis beaucoup plus calme, quoique toujours un peu nerveux.

Quand Bella fut dedans, où l'on ne pouvait plus bouger, je décidai d'appeler Esmé, pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Je savais qu'elle allait devenir hystérique, et serait dépassée par notre discussion, et maintenant ceci. De plus, je devais avertir les parents de Bella, et je n'avais pas le numéro des Swan.

_- Bonjour, Edward_, Salua-t-elle.

- Salut, maman.

- _Est-il arrivé quelque chose, mon chéri ?_Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Bella s'est recoupée et nous sommes à l'hôpital ...

Je jurerais que ceux qui étaient avec moi pouvait entendre les cris de ma mère, me grondant, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas été plus attentif à elle, et ainsi de suite. Quand elle se calma, elle me demanda comment nous allions tous les deux. Je lui dis d'avertir ses parents et d'essayer d'être ici dès que possible être seul ici me donnant la chaire de poule. Pendant environ une heure et demie, j'attendais. Mon père va à une conférence quand on a besoin de lui ! Dieu merci, à l'hôpital de Seattle, on me connaît, étant venu quelque fois avec Carlisle. Alors, quand le médecin sortir, il m'appela.

«Bonjour, Edward. Es-tu le petit ami d'Isabella Swan ? Demanda-t-il tout en examinant certains documents dans un dossier brun.

- Oui. Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je, anxieux.

- Elle v a bien, elle est stable et elle est maintenant endormie. Heureusement, le petit n'a rien eu.

Maintenant il m'avait laissé en état de choc. Un petit ? Quel petit?

- Parlons-nous de la même Isabella, docteur Smith ? Demandai-je en passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux déjà en désordre.

- Oui, Isabella Marie Swan. Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas? Murmurai-je.

- Isabella Swan attend un enfant. Il est en parfait état et est d'environ quatre mois.

- Q-quoi? Demandai-je dans un murmure. Bella est enceinte ?

- Oui, Edward. Vous devriez utiliser des protections. Ne pas utiliser de préservatif peut provoquer des grossesses non désirées, telles que cela. Tu peux aller la voir, elle est encore endormie, il ne faut pas essayer de la réveiller ou la traiter brusquement, d'accord?

- Très bien. Quelle est sa chambre?

- La 302.

Le Dr Smith s'en alla comme il était venu, me laissant en état de choc total, dans lequel je pensais que j'allais rester pour toujours. Bella enceinte ? De qui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Un petite vie à l'intérieur d'elle, et tout ce qu'elle fait est une tentative de suicide ? Quel était le problème? Elle n'a pas réalisé qu'elle pourrait faire du mal à son jeune fils ? Il reste seulement trois mois avant mon anniversaire, mes dix-huit ans, et je n'avais encore jamais pensé à fonder une famille comme Bella est en train de le faire, à seulement dix-sept ans, enceinte et avec des envies de suicide. Ne voit-elle pas qu'elle a des gens autour d'elle qui seraient reconnaissants de l'aider ? Mais si j'étais à sa place et que l'on me disait que j'allais être père à seulement dix-sept, j'accepterais le bébé, je n'essaierais pas de me tuer, pour mon bien et celui du bébé. Mais apparemment Bella, était têtu de ne pas vivre, ni pour les gens qui l'aiment, ni pour son fils.

Quand je fus sorti de transe et de mes pensées, je suis allé dans la chambre 302. Je l'ouvris lentement pour éviter de faire du bruit. À ma grande surprise, Bella était réveillé et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Bonjour, ai-je murmuré. Comment vas-tu ? -Je fis semblant de ne rien savoir au sujet du bébé, pour voir si elle allait s'ouvrir et me le dire. Mais cela était très difficile, de mon point de vue.

- Bien, répondit-elle sèchement, sans lever les yeux de la lumière provenant de la fenêtre. Il y eu un moment de silence gêné, comme j'étais assis dans la chaise jaune et inconfortable. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ?

- Quelle est cette question stupide, Bella ? Comment pouvais-je te laisser mourir, par Dieu ? Je ne suis pas fou. Tu ne penses pas à ton bien ? Elle haussa seulement les épaules, sans me regarder. Je décidai de la questionner sur le bébé. - Savais-tu que tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je, doucement.

- Plutôt.

Ne pouvait-elle pas me répondre avec des phrases plus longues ? Je m'exaspérais de la voir chuchoter des monosyllabes.

- De qui est-il ? Je ne voulais pas poser cette question, mais inconsciemment je le fis.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Je pestai, frustré, Bella ne s'ouvrirait pas à moi. Ni à moi ni à personne.

- Tu es consciente que tu n'as pas d'amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et ça m'est égal.

- Tes parents le savent ? Demandai-je en me levant et marchant autour de la salle. Encore une fois, je devenais nerveux, de crainte que ses parents ne l'acceptent pas, elle et son bébé.

- Non.

- Tu vas leur dire ou je vais devoir le dire à ma mère ?

- Non, je vais leur dire.

Bella était dans un état loin, comme un zombie, se consacrant seulement à répondre par des monosyllabes.

- Vas-tu aller de l'avant avec la grossesse ? Cela était l'une des questions auxquelles j'avais besoin d'une réponse.

- Oui, je me fiche de qui est le père, je ne vais pas le tuer, chuchota-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Je m'assis à côté du lit, attendant qu'elle m'écarte quand elle ôta la larme de sa joue. Dans un acte qui me laissa totalement surpris, Bella se jeta dans mes bras et m'étreint fortement par le cou. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, appréciant la sensation de la tenir dans mes bras. Prenant conscience que se serait la première et la dernière fois, je la serrai très fort contre ma poitrine.

- Tu es consciente que je suis ton unique ami qui va pouvoir t'aider ? Demandai-je doucement dans son oreille.

- Oui.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : **Tu pourras m'embrasser

**Pdv Edward**

Après cette intense étreinte et des larmes supplémentaires, Bella s'endormit sur mon épaule. Je l'installai confortablement sur le lit et m'assit sur le canapé jaune, la regardant dormir. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus après ces questions et réponses. Elle avait évacué sur mes épaules, ce qui m'avait fait me sentir sûr de moi. Maintenant, peut-être pourrai-je rester à ses côtés en tant qu'ami, aussi dur que cela soit pour moi. Mais on dit que tout est mieux que rien, et je suis complètement d'accord. Ma mère n'avait pas appelé depuis qu'elle m'avait grondé par téléphone, et je l'en remerciai. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu briser la «magie» qu'il y avait à ce moment.

Je sortis le téléphone de sa poche et remarquai l'heure. Je fus surpris de découvrir qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin. Apparemment, Bella s'était confié pendant plus de temps que je le pensais. Mais être dans ses bras était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras. Je reposai ma tête sur le dos de la chaise et me laissai aller dans un sommeil tranquille.

…

La sonnerie et la vibration de mon portable me réveilla. Je vis que Bella s'agitait dans son lit et me levai pour sortir le téléphone de sa poche. C'était ma mère.

- Salut, maman.

- _Edward, quelle dans quelle chambre êtes-vous ?_

-Dans la 302.

Elle murmura un "merci" et raccrocha. Je me tournai vers Bella, qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Au moins aujourd'hui elle me regardait, hier elle se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre sans me regarder une seule fois. Je lui fis un sourire de soutien, lui disant qu'elle savait déjà comment était ma mère. À ma grande surprise, elle souleva légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres, créant un petit sourire. Mais cela me suffit, de ne pas me regarder et m'ignorer à me faire un petit sourire, c'était un grand pas.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Bien, merci.

Un léger coup sur la porte interrompit notre conversation, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Nous murmurâmes un "entrez" et la seconde suivante, ma mère était à la porte, avec une boîte de chocolats.

- Oh, Bella! Ma mère courut jusqu'à Bella et la serra maternellement contre sa poitrine, dans une étreinte forte. Comment te sens tu, chérie ? Elle essuya une larme tout en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil jaune, dans lequel je m'étais endormi, sans lâcher sa petite main.

Comme j'enviais ma mère. Avec toute la confiance du monde, elle arrive et lui fait un câlin, s'assoit sur le fauteuil, en parlant gentiment et avec la main de Bella entre les siennes. Il est vrai que ma mère était une femme, et Bella avait une grande et entière confiance en ma mère. Avec moi elle avait du mal à assimiler les choses, et le plus important était qu'elle avait accepté que je reste avec elle pendant sa grossesse. En fait, Bella m'avait dit pendant la nuit que j'étais son ami, le seul à pouvoir l'aider au lycée. Mais la pauvre était dévastée et je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui, elle voudra bien que je reste avec elle.

_- Tu es consciente que je suis ton unique ami qui va pouvoir t'aider ? Demandai-je doucement dans son oreille.  
_  
- _Oui._

Les événements de la veille, me revinrent à l'esprit, provoquant un sourire triste sur mes lèvres. Bien que j'aie enlacé Bella durant -presque- toute la nuit, je savais que cela n'arriverait plus et qu'elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le soutien de l'un de ses parents à ce moment, ni celui de ses amis, et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se décharger sur la pauvre épaule d'un de ceux qui voudraient être ses amis. Et je veux parler de toute ma famille.

Je dis à ma mère et à Bella que j'allais petit-déjeuner, au moment où ma mère dit à Bella que ses parents allaient bientôt arriver. Je descendis tranquillement à la cafétéria, sachant que ça n'était pas bien reçu par Bella. Je le savais, quelque chose me l'avait dit. Mais mon cœur me disait de rester avec elle, que c'était ce que je devais faire, que je devais la protéger de tous les malheurs, ou même d'une flaque d'eau. Je ne me sentirais pas bien avec moi-même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Je commandai de la nourriture, sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention. Je vis plusieurs femmes, de tout âge, poser leur regard lubrique sur moi. Je les ignorai toutes, puisque la seule femme dont je voulais avoir le regard doux sur moi, était au troisième étage d'un hôpital. Je pris distraitement mon petit déjeuner, mangeant à peine. Je montai de nouveau tranquillement dans la chambre où était Bella avec ma mère. Quand j'arrivai ma mère était hors de la chambre, regardant un tableau en face d'elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demandai-je avec un froncement des sourcils et une voix désespérée.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Bella va bien, ton père vient d'arriver et fait des vérifications.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, mon père était arrivé, je me sentais mieux si c'était lui qui prenait soin de Bella. Au moins, il irait droit au but s'il arrivait quelque chose et me dirait tout ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en le Dr Smith, mais mon père est mon père. Je marchais dans l'allée pour ne pas commencer une conversation avec ma mère, ne voulant surtout pas parler de Bella, ses sentiments et bla, bla, bla. Je savais tout cela parfaitement, je savais que je devais lui laisser de l'espace et autre bla bla. Mon père sortit après quelques minutes, avec une infirmière au visage amical, souriant.

- Tout est parfait. Il parla avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Si tout continue aussi bien que maintenant, demain nous la laisserons sortir.

Ma mère resta parler avec lui. Quant à moi, j'entrai dans la chambre de Bella, où elle était couchée regardant la petite télévision.

- Bonjour, Edward. Me salua-t-elle sans détourner son regard du petit écran. Hé ... hier tu m'as dit que ta sœur serait ravie d'être mon amie ... Est-ce vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Bien sûr, Bella. Je ne mentirais pas sur cela. Et en dehors d'elle, son petit ami, Jasper, mon frère et sa petite amie, serait également très heureux d'être tes amis. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne te lasseras jamais d'eux. Bon, je suis un peu fatigué d'Emmett, mais que veux-tu, c'est mon grand frère. Bella émit un petit rire, accompagnant les miens.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère, mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu. A la mention de ses parents, il y avait une trace de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Parles-moi de ton frère et ta sœur. Elle ignora ma question.

À ce moment, je reçu un message d'Alice ... Attendez, Alice?

_"Dans quelle chambre est Bella? Si tu ne me le dis pas j'appellerai papa et tu sais ce qui se passe à chaque fois que nous l'appelons quand il travaille. Donc, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Alice"_

Cette naine était folle ? Elle s'attend à ce que Bella la reçoive comme ça ? Il m'avait fallu attendre au moins trois semaines. Et maintenant avec Alice, moins de cinq minutes ? Définitivement, le karma est contre moi.

- Ca, Bella, ca ne sera pas possible ...

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Quelques doux coups sur la porte m'empêchèrent de lui répondre. Ils étaient montés aussi vite ? Bella marmonna un «Entrez» en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit que la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer la petite tête de ma sœur, plus haut celle de Rosalie, ensuite Jasper et la grosse tête de mon frère pour finir la tour.

- On peut ? Demanda poliment Jasper.

- Comment ça si on peut, Jasper? Bien sûr que oui !

Je me tournai vers Bella quand Emmett entra en faisant un triomphe. Heureusement, ils étaient agiles, sinon quelqu'un se serait retrouvé la mâchoire au sol. Bella me regarda avec de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

-Bella, ce sont Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice. Les gars, voici Bella, présentai-je pour qu'au moins, Bella ne soit pas trop gênée.

- Bonjour ... Susurra-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Bella! -Alice faisait déjà dans le dramatique et était sur le point de pleurer. Depuis longtemps j'avais envie de te parler, mais tu m'ignorais, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Alice, s'il te plaît, murmura Jasper. Enchanté Bella. Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Une couleur rose tendre s'installa sur ses joues, la rendant plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- C'est vrai, Eddie ne parle que de toi, interrompit Emmett. Quant à moi, je couvrai mon visage avec mes mains. Tel était l'embarras dans lequel je me trouvais, je voulais disparaître de là.

- Arrête toi là, Emmett. Ne vois-tu pas que tu fais passer un mauvais moment à Eddie ? Renifla Rosalie.

Après l'intervention de Rosalie, apparut un silence gêné. Même Emmett ne savait pas de quoi parler. À la fin, Bella parla, disant qu'elle voulait parler seul avec Rose et Alice. Emmett, Jasper et moi sortîmes de la salle, attendant que les filles parlent tranquillement. Ma mère avait prévenu qu'elle partait, et nous avait dit que les parents de Bella avait eu quelques complications avant de venir et ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Après une dizaine de minutes, Alice sortit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et avec ses sauts typiques. Nous ré-entrâmes dans la chambre, mais Alice s'excusa pour elle et les autres, qui devaient aller acheter des vêtements.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Demandai-je à Bella avec impatience. Alice pourrait être complètement folle quand elle le voulait.

- De choses de filles, elle haussa les épaules. Mais ne perds pas espoir, j'ai arrangé quelques petites choses avec elle. *

- Je suis content, vraiment ...

Je voulais lui dire autre chose, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de moi.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Edward.

-Tout d'abord, ne le prends pas mal -Elle hocha la tête et m'incita, avec un mouvement de la main, à continuer-, je ... voudrais être ton ami. Bien que bon, je voudrais être autre chose, quelque chose de plus que cela, mais ...

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Mais ... je ne suis pas prête à avoir plus qu'un ami. Je suis passé de ne pas avoir un ami à qui parler, à en avoir cinq. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit de bons amis. Comprend-moi, s'il te plaît. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir cela...

- Très bien, je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, Edward, me demanda-t-elle. Comment lui refuser quelque chose ? Je pris de l'air fortement, en essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient sortir. Et voici le mythe typique que les garçons ne pleurent pas, c'est cela : un mythe. Nous pleurons tous, même les plus machos. Viens ici, elle tapota le côté de son lit, m'incitant à me coucher là. S'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Tu me fais me sentir coupable. Ainsi, tu pourras m'embrasser.

Après que mes larmes se soient arrêtées de couler, je me séparai un moment d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. J'allais dire quelque chose de très important, quand une voix terriblement familière arriva à nos oreilles.

- Bonjour, ma fille.

*** Désolé si la phrase n'est pas claire mais moi-même je ne l'ai pas comprise…**

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la coupure des chapitres !**

**Bye,**

**Siana**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : **Seulement toi

**Pdv Edward**

_Après que mes larmes se soient arrêtées de couler, je me séparai un moment d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. J'allais dire quelque chose de très important, quand une voix terriblement familière arriva à nos oreilles._

_- Bonjour, ma fille._

Je me tendis à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je devais faire quelque chose! Je ne pouvais pas laisser le père de Bella me voir ici, avec elle. Ce « Si tu ne veux pas perdre la vie, va-t-en » toujours en tête. Et si son père me faisait quelque chose? Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, j'étais paralysé, le père de Bella entrait dans la chambre et j'étais là, serrant sa fille dans mes bras.

- Bella, ma chérie ! Parla la voix d'une femme la mère de Bella. J'espérais juste qu'elle intervienne si son mari me faisait quelque chose.

- Salut, maman accueillit Bella, également tendue pour son père. Il ne la maltraiterait pas, pas vrai ? Non ... Bella n'a jamais présenté aucun signe de violence. Alors?

J'essayai d'aller vers le fauteuil jaune, mais Bella ne me le permit pas, tenant ma main fermement. Je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de me faire le plus petit possible. Ils ne me remarqueraient peut-être pas. Je forçai un sourire et espérai que ce moment de tension se termine. Et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il allait s'envoler.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Elle entra dans la pièce comme un tourbillon et chuta pratiquement sur Bella.

Bien sûr, elle ne m'avait pas remarqué.

- Comment vas-tu ? Questionna-t-elle angoissée, sans la lâcher.

Alors que sa mère l'embrassait avec une effusion qui m'était vaguement familière, un homme avec l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur entra. Juste l'expression sur son visage te repoussait, ton instinct te disait que ce n'était pas bon pour toi de faire quelque chose d'offensant en sa présence. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux bruns ressemblant légèrement à ceux de Bella. Ses cheveux bouclés lui donnaient un air comique, mais la vue de sa moustache t'enlevait toute envie de rire de ses cheveux noirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment j'imaginai comment serait Emmett avec cet aspect sérieux.

C'était les nerfs, sûrement.

- Comment vas-tu, Bella ? –Demanda-t-il avec une voix forte. Il voulait sûrement se faire remarquer. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ! Il suffit de dire que sa fille m'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait me tuer, j'étais déjà au courant de son existence.

Renée (il me semble que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle ainsi), se décolla un peu de sa fille pour que Monsieur moustache (je savais qu'il ne devait pas s'appeler ainsi, mais ne connaissait pas son nom. De toutes façons je ne le dirai pas à haute voix…) puisse embrasser Bella. Elle le reçut à bras ouverts. Lorsqu'elle enleva sa main de la mienne, je senti un grand vide en moi et me sentis comme si j'étais au milieu des intempéries je voulais juste que la chaleur de sa main enveloppe la mienne.

- Maintenant je vais un peu mieux. Elle leur fit un sourire, d'après moi un peu forcé. Cette situation n'était pas du tout ca à quoi je m'attendais pour ma première rencontre avec les parents de Bella.

Maintenant Bella et moi étions tendus et rigides, je m'imaginais que quand je les rencontrerai l'environnement serait détendu et la conversation facile.

- Et que t'est t-il arrivé ? Demanda sa mère avec de grands yeux.

-Mmm ... Je savais que Bella devait leur dire maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Et que plus tôt elle le dirait, mieux ce serait. Peux-tu sortir, Edward? Me demanda-t-elle timidement instantanément deux paires d'yeux me fixèrent.

Renée me regardait avec amusement et affection. M'aurait-elle reconnu? On dit que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, surtout pour la couleur des yeux. D'autre part, les yeux bruns foncés de Monsieur Moustache, me regardaient avec méfiance et peur. Il avait sans doute peur que je fasse quelque chose à sa fille. Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal ! Je ne pourrai pas, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai.

- Mais oui ! S'écria Renée, nous faisant sursauter. Tu es le fils d'Esmé et Carlisle, n'est-ce pas ? J'hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ta mère parle beaucoup de toi. Et ses descriptions ne te rendent pas justice. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, me rappelant Alice.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Swan. Ma mère parle beaucoup de vous. Je descendis du lit pour lui serrer la main. Mais elle me surprit quand elle m'attira dans une étreinte j'ouvrai grand les yeux et lui rendis son étreinte maladroitement avec un rougissement.

- Pas de ça, Edward. Je suis Renée et Renée tu m'appelleras, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et voilà Charlie, le chef de la police de Forks.

Mon Dieu, _chef de la police_. Elle rigole, n'est-ce pas ? Ou c'est que je ne l'ai pas comprise. Et en plus, le karma est sûrement en train de se moquer de moi.

- Enchanté, chef Swan. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire faux et sortis de là le plus vite possible, en faisant valoir que Bella voulait leur parler.

Dès que je posai un pied hors de la salle, je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Alice.

_Définitivement, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ma journée!__TU SAVAIS QUE LE PERE DE BELLA EST POLICIER ?__Je suis foutu, bien dans la merde.__D'un frère qui te supplie de l'écouter._

Mon Dieu ! Charlie devait avoir beaucoup de réponses dans son cerveau à "Comment faire pour écorcher le petit ami présumé de ta fille". Et si c'est le cas, il s'est fait un film à croire que j'étais le petit ami de sa fille. Ca c'est ce que je veux ! Ou peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé ce jour-là, pour qu'il me regarde avec une telle hostilité. Oui, c'est le plus probable.

La vibration de mon téléphone m'alerta de l'arrivée d'un message.

_Allez, Edward, n'exagère pas. Il ne peut pas être si horrible que ça.__Et soit dit en passant, ne te ment pas à toi-même, ça ne sert à rien._

Et puis,

_ si tu tiens vraiment à ta vie, sort de là.__Une sœur qui t'aime et t'écoute.__  
_

Alice avait raison je me mentais à moi-même en disant qu'il avait eu un problème aujourd'hui. C'était faux, son seul problème était de m'avoir trouvé dans la chambre de Bella envahissant son espace personnel et respirant son air. Oui, j'étais son problème.

Je riais de la façon dont Alice me connais, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer Charlie trop en colère à mon goût. Son visage était rouge de rage et de la fumée avait l'air sur le point de sortir de ses oreilles.

- Quelle merde as-tu fait à ma fille, malheureux ? Hurla-t-il en courant vers moi.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, lui dis-je en le regardant fixement. Tant qu'à me faire mettre une raclée, autant que ce soit avec un peu de dignité.

- Tu dis que tu ne lui as rien fait ? Comme si la mettre enceinte n'était rien !

- Je n ... « Il ne me laissa pas finir, me bondissant dessus.

Son avant-bras arriva à mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer. Mon dos frappa le mur blanc avec force, provoquant un bruit fort. Il me regarda avec une telle furie dans ses yeux tout en marmonnant des malédictions sans interruptions. J'avais peur, personne ne venait m'aider. Je vis Renée dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une main couvrant sa bouche et l'autre faisant des gestes incompréhensibles, comme si elle voulait pouvoir arrêter la douleur que me causait Charlie.

- Que ce soit clair, gamin ! Maintenant, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner avec un enfant à charge ! Tu m'as compris ? Parce que j'ai une autre façon très efficace pour te faire entendre raison. Maintenant, est-ce clair ? Cracha-t-il.

Il me secoua par les revers de mon manteau, avant de me jeter à terre. Je respirai fortement, cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène. Mon cœur battait avec force et mon visage était rouge du manque d'air. Je portai ma main à mon cou quand Charlie quitta la salle.

Renée s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me lever. De notre position, nous pouvions entendre les sanglots de Bella et je voulais juste l'enlacer pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

- Tu vas bien mon chéri ? Demanda doucement Renée, les yeux parcourant le couloir pour voir si un médecin s'y trouvait. Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne l'abandonneras jamais, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Je ne...

- Edward ! S'écria mon père, sortant d'une pièce. Pourquoi personne ne m'a interrompu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Il se pencha à côté de moi.

-Charlie, le père de Bella, pense que je suis le père de son enfant. Et tu peux imaginer la suite, résumai-je. Mon père, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que Renée était là, la salua cordialement.

- Alors... Tu n'es pas le père de mon petit-fils? Demanda Renée abasourdie.

- Non, moi et ma famille sommes d'accord pour l'aider le plus possible au lycée, déclarai-je. Même si j'aurais aussi voulu dire que j'aimais sa fille de tout mon cœur, cela aurait été trop.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Charlie n'a pas laissé finir Bella. Elle a dit qu'elle était enceinte et il a supposé que c'était de toi puisque tu étais avec elle dans la chambre. Je suis désolé, vraiment.

- Ce n'est rien, souris-je alors que mon père me permettait de me lever. J'avais déjà retrouvé ma couleur naturelle et ma respiration était revenue à la normale.

Renée me dit qu'elle devait trouver Charlie avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter et me demanda de dire à Bella qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. J'entrai dans la chambre avec mon père, qui allait l'examiner à nouveau.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle nous vît. Elle poussa un cri quand elle aperçu la marque rouge que j'avais sur mon cou.

- Rien d'important, répondis-je alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle.

Bella savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, mais je préférais qu'elle ne le sache pas tout de suite. Je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait à l'action de son père. Mon père dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être plus perturbée et que, si cela continuait aussi bien, elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital le lendemain.

- Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle quand mon père sortit par la porte.

- Apparemment, ton père croit que je suis le père de ton enfant, il pense que je vais t'abandonner avec un nourrisson et il a d'autres moyens pour me faire comprendre que je dois être avec toi. Résumai-je en essayant de ne pas la regarder.

Elle soupira bruyamment, en attendant le reste.

- Il m'a mis son bras sur le cou pour m'immobiliser, m'a secoué et m'a renversé. Rien d'autre. Je roulai les yeux.

- Mon Dieu, Edward. Comme si cette marque n'était pas inquiétante, s'écria-t-elle.

- Mon père m'a examiné et il dit que ça passera avec le temps. Ca ne va pas rester là pour toujours.

Cela dit, un silence gêné tomba sur nous. Dans les yeux de Bella il y avait un soupçon de peur... peur que je dénonce son père. Et moi, pour la première fois, je ne voulais pas regarder son visage, de peur. La peur qu'elle me fasse sortir de sa vie et ne me permette pas d'être son ami.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, je ne veux pas que la situation empire lorsque ton père reviendra, lui expliquai-je un peu réticent à parler. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, ni avec Bella ni avec personne d'autre.

- Oh... murmura-t-elle. Tu viendras demain, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je ne veux pas que ton père te prenne en grippe parce que je suis là. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût. En outre, je ne sais pas si cela est correct... Murmurai-je. J'étais fatigué des hauts et des bas de la relation entre Bella et moi. Je ne veux pas dire que j'étais fatigué d'elle, pas du tout. C'était juste que mon humeur était très sensible et que j'avais besoin de me reposer pour pouvoir penser clairement. - Désolé, je suis fatigué et je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Tu sais mieux que personne que cela est la mieux.

- Je comprends, ça ne fais rien. Je souffre aussi de bipolarité, dit-elle en riant. Allez, va et repose-toi.

- Au revoir Bella, la saluai-je. Je m'avançai vers elle, ne sachant pas si je pouvais l'embrasser sur le front.

- Ciao, répondit-elle alors que je lui baisais le front. Je lui fis un dernier sourire et sortis de la chambre. _Et toi et seulement toi fais que mon âme étincelle…_, chanta-t-elle. Sa voix était merveilleusement douce.

Cette phrase fit que mon monde tomba en morceaux, en pensant au garçon qui avait volé son cœur.

**Bon la fin me paraît un peu bizarre vu que pour moi, il n'y a là aucun doute que la phrase de Bella est destinée à Edward. Mais bon, je pense que c'est quand même ça donc que c'est juste Edward qui est trop désespéré à la base ^^.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui n'ont pas la "joie" de travailler et à... dans un moment :s (Je devrai réussir à poster fin juillet)**

**Siana91**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour bonjour**

**Le nouveau chapitre de hold my hand arrive ! Je sais, vous pensez tous _enfin_ et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai quand même tenu à le finir pour pouvoir le poster pour fêter la sortie du dernier épisode au ciné... (il fallait bien ça pour me motiver :s).**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) (il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude : 12 pages au lieu des 5 du chapitre précédent...)**

**J'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps le prochain mais en attendant, je vous met un résumé des évènements précédents (bien que ça ne soit pas très long de carrément relire tous les chapitres...).**

**Précédemment dans « hold my hand » :**

_**Alors qu'Edward est décidé à avouer à Bella, jeune fille à la marge du lycée, ses sentiments, ils se retrouvent à devoir faire ensemble un devoir de biologie. Ils se donnent donc plusieurs rendez-vous, qui seront mouvementés. **_

_**En effet, durant le premier Bella annonce clairement à Edward qu'il ne lui plaît pas et ce-dernier apprend que leurs mères sont des amies d'enfance. Puis le deuxième se termine par Bella faisant sortir Edward de chez elle par la fenêtre pour que son père ne le voit pas. **_

_**Arrive enfin le troisième rdv où Edward découvre les traces de tentatives de suicide sur Bella, avant de la voir s'évanouir devant lui suite à une d'elle. Elle est donc transportée à l'hôpital où Edward apprend qu'elle est enceinte et reçoit d'elle une étreinte intense.**_

_**Plus tard, après avoir reçu les visites de toute la famille Cullen (ainsi que Rose et Jasper) et avoir accepté de voir les jeunes comme ses amis, c'est au tour des parents de Bella d'arriver. Après que Bella leur ait annoncé être enceinte son père (Charlie) agresse (quelque peu violemment ^^) Edward, pensant qu'il est le père.**_

**Bonne lecture à toutes (ou tous ?) =D**

**Chapitre 11 : **Allons-y progressivement

**Pdv Edward**

_- Ciao, répondit-elle alors que je lui baisais le front. Je lui fis un dernier sourire et sortis de la chambre. Et toi et seulement toi fais que mon âme étincelle…, chanta-t-elle. Sa voix était merveilleusement douce._

_Cette phrase fit que mon monde tomba en morceaux, en pensant au garçon qui avait volé son cœur._

Plusieurs jours plus tard, je n'avais pas le courage de me lever de mon lit. Je n'avais pas de forces, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement... Pour résumer mes malheurs, je ne voulais pas rencontrer Bella aujourd'hui au lycée. Je ne savais pas comment la regarder en face après qu'elle ait prononcé cette simple phrase. C'était stupide et irrationnel, mais quand on parle d'amour rien n'est rationnel. J'en avais parlé à ma mère et selon elle, Bella ne s'est liée avec personne depuis son arrivée à Forks (j'essayai de lui faire avouer pourquoi ils avaient déménagé ou pourquoi Bella était repoussée, mais elle ne laissa rien passer) et comme ma mère a toujours été en contact avec Renée, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations avec les gens à cause de... son problème ou celui qu'elle semblait avoir. Elle ne me dit rien non plus à ce propos. J'aimerai tant pouvoir lire dans les pensées ! Mais comme je ne suis pas un vampire, ni aucun autre être étrange, je devais être patient pour obtenir la confiance et les confidences de Bella et pouvoir l'aider en toutes occasions. Certaines personnes pensent que je suis une commère pour vouloir connaître le passé de Bella, mais vouloir l'aider et ne pas en être capable est très différent d'être une commère. Et ce que je ressens pour elle l'est encore plus.

C'est illogique de penser que l'on peut tomber amoureux en se contentant de regarder une personne ; mais je me sens heureux et entier quand je vois son visage d'ange. A l'instant où je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose pour que ses yeux ne montrent pas de tristesse. Son visage fragile et ses yeux chocolat me... s'installèrent au plus profond de mon coeur, et y restèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Alice m'ouvre les yeux en me disant que j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella.

Evidemment, ils le remarquèrent tous, même Emmett. Je pensais qu'il allait se moquer de moi pour ma lâcheté de ne pas lui exposer mes sentiments, dire que cela n'était pas digne d'un Cullen ou des choses comme ça ; vous savez, les pensées d'un adolescent. Mais non ; m'étonnant, Emmett m'assit sur le canapé et me dit, d'expérience, de faire attention avec mes sentiments et de ne pas les prendre à la légère. Nous comprenions tous de quoi il parlait, puisqu'il avait mis presque 1 an et demi à se déclarer à Rosalie. Mon frère n'était jamais tombé amoureux, et même s'il n'était pas le genre de garçon sortant avec la première femme qui se présente, il sortait avec quelques filles pour passer le temps. Ne vous méprenez pas, Emmett demandait seulement un rendez-vous quand il est totalement sûr que la fille et lui étaient complètement compatibles. Maintenant je comprends comment se sentait Emmett à ces moments insupportables. Mais je le vois aujourd'hui, heureux avec sa Rosie et ne regrettant pas d'avoir ravaler sa couardise. Et ce sera pareil pour moi... Un jour ou l'autre.

Bella avait déjà conscience de mes sentiments et m'avait donné un « non » catégorique, c'est pourquoi tout était plus difficile. Elle est très intuitive et peux savoir ce que tu ressens et ce que tu vas dire et je n'avais pas envie de passer par toute cette étouffante chaleur. Bien que... l'autre nuit cela m'a de nouveau échappé. Ainsi je devais tout d'abord avoir la pleine confiance de Bella, la gagnant petit à petit, fréquenter les lieux où elle va ( sans devenir un harceleur), faire attention à elle et au bébé... et un large et cetera.

Rosalie m'avait parfaitement compris, puisqu'elle savait bien ce qu'est l'espérance. Il en est de même pour Alice, avec ses histoires de jumeaux et tout ça ; elle me disait qu'elle sentait ma douleur ou quelque chose comme ça. Jasper, et bien... il est comme une seconde Alice ; j'avais l'impression qu'il ressentait tous mes sentiments et réussissait à ma comprendre totalement.

Maintenant que j'avais enfin décidé de la conquérir, je n'allais pas faire machine arrière seulement parce qu'un autre que moi pouvait illuminer son âme. Non, cela ne pouvait m'affecter, je devais être en pleine forme pour gagner son coeur et être celui illuminant son âme. Cela sonne un peu jaloux et désespéré mais je ne vais pas non plus nier que je me sentais ainsi. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que pourrait encore supporter mon coeur.

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne pouvais pas me jeter sur la première venue. Je ne pouvais pas non plus être fragile, je devais être fort et tout affronter avec le sourire. De n'importe quelle manière, je devais respecter cette promesse que je m'étais fait, de ne pas la voir avec cet air triste. Et je la remplirai.

« Si tu peux le rêver, tu peux le faire ». Une grande phrase de Michael Jackson. Celle qui me donne de l'énergie et de l'optimisme. Je rêvais d'être le petit-ami de Bella, l'aider, la comprendre, être le père de son enfant, être son tout... et puisque je le rêvais, je pouvais et allais réussir tout cela. Certains diraient sûrement « Rêver est gratis », que ça ne coûte rien de l'imaginer puisque cela n'arrivera jamais, mais je crois que la phrase précédente est beaucoup plus juste.

Je quittai mon lit avec un sourire somnolent sur le visage et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand j'eus finis, je retournai dans ma chambre pour me préparer à aller au lycée. Comme toujours, Alice était déjà passée, mettant sur mon lit les vêtements que je mettrais aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait d'un jean sombre et usé, d'un tee-shirt blanc basique avec une chemise à carreaux bleus, rouges et blancs et de chaussures bleues. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Hier ce n'était pas dans mon armoire...

Je descendis à la cuisine où il n'y avait qu'Alice et ma mère, en train de déjeuner. Je voyais mon repas m'appeler, rien qu'avec son apparence appétissante.

Bonjour ; saluai-je en allant directement vers mon assiette.

Bonjour mon chéri ; répondit ma mère, détournant son regard du journal qu'elle avait dans les mains. Cela attira mon attention, puisqu'elle ne lisait presque jamais le journal.

Bien, mon choix est bon ; murmura Alice, regardant fixement ma tenue.

C'est très bien Alice ; maintenant, laisse moi déjeuner ; lui répondis-je.

Et bien, apparemment quelqu'un s'est levé de bonne humeur... rit ma mère de son rire maternel.

« Si tu peux le rêver, tu peux le faire ».

Tu viens à point nommé, Eddie ; commenta Alice, riant aussi.

Si tu le dis, Alice. Je roulai des yeux et retournai avec insouciance à mon petit-déjeuner.

C'est étrange, il ne m'a rien dit sur le fait de l'appeler Eddie. Ma soeur me regarda avec harcèlement, mais sans quitter le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

Tu viens ou pas ? Lui demandai-je quand j'eus finis de déjeuner, et elle suivait déjà.

Oui, aujourd'hui je viens avec toi ; éclaircit-elle.

Plusieurs jours étaient déjà passés depuis qu'ils avaient dit à Bella « Repose-toi » et mon père l'avait gardé au repos durant deux de plus. Ainsi, nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi et elle réintégrait les classes. Quand nous descendîmes, elle arrivait au lycée en marchant et écoutant de la musique avec son iPod bleu. Depuis le jour où son père m'avait acculé contre le mur, je ne l'avais pas vue. Après cela, je n'avais pas été à l'hôpital par peur que son père ne casse l' « amitié » que nous entretenions. Bien sûr, amitié entre guillemets. De plus, je ne voulais pas que Bella ait un autre choc et, pour dire vrai, je n'avais pas non plus envie de revoir son père.

Bonjour les enfants ; saluai-je quand nous rejoignîmes les autres.

Hey, Eddie ; me répondirent-ils. J'ignorai le Eddie vu que mon esprit était concentré sur Bella.

Laissez-le, aujourd'hui il est de bonne humeur ; avertit Alice, avec une touche d'humour dans la voix.

Nous voyons ça Alice ; commenta Rosalie.

Nous entrons ou quoi ? Demandai-je quand je vis que personne ne bougeait et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder.

C'est toi qui ne bouge pas, Eddie ; dit Emmett , passant un bras par-dessus mes épaules et me guidant à l'intérieur du lycée. Et bien, cher frère, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ?

Non. Emmett, fais-moi plaisir, laisse-moi tranquille : lui dis-je quand je remarquai que je marchais pratiquement pour deux.

Allons, raconte tout à ton grand frère. Tu t'es... ?

S'il te plaît, Emmett ! Arrête de dire des bêtises. Je ne me suis rien du tout ; le coupai-je avec une grande rougeur sur les joues.

Ok, ok, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Tu m'emmerdes, Emmett, je ne vais pas aller te raconter ce que je fais dans ma vie privée. Je m'interrompais, espérant que ce sujet ne soit jamais remis sur le tapis. Et maintenant, je vais à mon premier cours.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'entrer dans une classe d'histoire. Mais me libérer d'Emmett me soulageait énormément. Je m'assis dans mon siège, attendant que la rougeur de mes joues baisse d'intensité. Bella entra dans la salle, et m'adressa un regard et un sourire timide auxquels je répondis, oubliant ma rougeur. Elle s'assit eu fond de la classe, comme d'habitude. Le cours d'histoire commença, faisant place à des congrégations ennuyeuses, des histoires que je n'arriverai jamais à mémoriser et des noms très étranges.

Quand le cours se termina, j'allai saluer Bella et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Hey, Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Salut Edward ; susurra-t-elle. Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rendre visite ces derniers jours ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que nous sortions de la classe.

Mmm, excuse-moi, mais je ne voulais pas m'approcher de toi avec ton père rôdant dans l'hôpital. Tu sais... je fis la moue.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père...

Mais bien sûr. Quand nous étions chez toi, tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre juste parce qu'il entrait, et après à l'hôpital il m'a quasiment asphyxié. Et tu t'attends à ce que je ne me préoccupe pas de ton père ? Commentai-je ironiquement.

Il est juste surprotecteur envers ma mère et moi ; murmura-t-elle, détournant le regard.

De toutes façons, tu ne veux rien savoir de moi, donc tu te fiches que j'aille te voir ou non. J'essayai de sonner désintéressé, mais je crois n'avoir pas réussi.

Ne dis pas ça, Edward. Tu peux devenir un bon ami... auquel un jour je pourrai me confier ; admit-elle, regardant fixement le sol.

Oh ; fut ma réponse surprise accompagnée d'un grand et stupide sourire.

Sérieusement Edward, merci...

A ce moment, une naine avec un visage souriant s'arrêta face à nous, laissant Bella pétrifiée. Que voulait encore Alice ? Elle devait toujours arriver aux moments clés. Et cette fois, juste quand Bella était en train de me remercier.

Salut ! Salua-t-elle allègrement tout en agitant sa main.

Salut Alice ; la salua Bella.

Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Demandai-je, réfléchissant à tous les manières possibles d'assassiner ma petite soeur. Vraiment, littéralement.

Maman m'a appelé et m'a dit de parler avec vous deux ; elle nous désigna avec deux de ses doigts avant d'ajouter : cet après-midi nous allons tous à Seattle. Et quand je dis tous, toi et tes parents y allez aussi, Bella. Enfin, elle m'a dit que ta mère le sait déjà et qu'elle est d'accord avec ce plan. Elle sait déjà où et quand, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons faire un tour dans la ville pour nous changer les idées de Forks et, au passage, faire quelques courses. Ses yeux brillèrent et Bella déglutit péniblement. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas fan de shopping. Alors ne tarde pas trop après les cours Eddie, je dois préparer tous les vêtements que vous allez porter.

Alice, pour ça il reste encore des heures. Je roulai des yeux.

Et ? Ce n'est pas de trop pour te le dire, pour qu'après tu oublies et que tu viennes me dire que je ne te l'avais pas dit.

Très bien, à la fin des cours, j'irai directement à la Volvo pour que ma chère soeur ait le temps de tout régler. Contente ?

Tout à fait satisfaite. A plus tard ! Et sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla.

Ta soeur me fait peur ; commenta Bella, reprenant notre route.

Tu n'es pas la seule. A moi aussi elle me fait peur quelques fois. Eh, tu n'aimes pas le shopping ?

Non, je déteste ça. Elle nia de la tête, réaffirmant sa réponse.

Umm, Alice adore ça et je peux te dire que Rosalie aussi.

Merde ; susurra-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas contre elles, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je vais seulement dans les centres commerciaux quand c'est nécessaire, et pour l'instant ça ne l'est pas.

De toutes façons, tu vas devoir acheter des vêtements pour quand tu grossiras...

Eh bien, merci pour tes encouragements. Elle roula des yeux et redevint sérieuse. Je le sais bien, ne me le rappelles pas.

Pourquoi le prends-tu ainsi ? Tu devrais être heureuse. Je fronçai les sourcils, en signe de confusion.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Edward. Génial, elle était redevenue la même personne froide et triste qu'elle faisait semblant d'être.

_Evidemment que je ne peux pas comprendre, si tu ne me dis rien_ ; aurai-je voulu lui répondre. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus forcer Bella à m'en parler si elle ne le voulait pas ; je préférais qu'elle me parle de sa propre volonté et non en en étant accablée.

A toute à l'heure. Et sans plus, j'entrai dans ma prochaine salle de classe.

Je savais que ça avait été grossier de ma part, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-on censé dire quand on te dit que tu ne peux pas comprendre, et que tu ne le peux vraiment pas ? Répondre avec un « je sais déjà que je ne comprends pas » ou « je le sais parfaitement » ? Ainsi, pour ne pas répondre sèchement, je lui dis au revoir et c'est tout. Maintenant j'avais mathématiques et Dieu merci, avec personne que je connaisse. J'étais content d'être loin de Bella à cet instant ; je ne voulais pas continuer à parler de sa grossesse. Elle n'aimait pas en parler et je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de sortir ce sujet. Bravo Edward Cullen, allez, cela mérite bien des applaudissements.

Les maths passèrent rapidement, laissant place à langue et littérature. Cette matière, je l'avais de nouveau avec Bella ainsi qu'avec Alice. Bella était déjà là, regardant fixement son cahier, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Alice.

Je posai mon sac sur mon pupitre et allai parler avec Bella.

Hum, salut Bella.

Salut Edward. Et, enfin ; ce timide sourire apparut sur ses belles lèvres. Je... excuse ma réaction de toute à l'heure.

Non, toi pardonne-moi, j'aurai dû te répondre, mais je suis parti et maintenant je me sens mal.

Je le comprends Edward. Tu ne savais probablement pas quoi répondre alors tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai ; répondis-je avec un sourire, totalement honteux.

Un silence incommode tomba sur nous, et je pouvais deviner que Bella aimait seulement les silences commodes. Je levai la main en salut quand Alice passa la porte, suivie de notre professeure.

Hey, Alice, Bella n'aime pas faire les boutiques. Je veux juste te dire de ne pas l'empoisonner, la forcer ou quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? L'avertis-je.

J'essayerai, Edward. Ma soeur roula des yeux et fixa son regard sur le tableau, pensant sûrement à son Jazz.

Finalement, la prof demanda aux élèves de lire un livre, tiens, le classique _Roméo et Juliette_.

Les profs ne se prennent pas la tête mais nous, comme de bons élèves, devons les respecter et faire tout ce qu'ils nous demandent comme travail.

On va à la bibliothèque ? Demandai-je à Bella après avoir quitté Alice.

C'est bon. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble, murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais parfaitement que ce que disent les gens de moi parce que je suis avec toi m'est égal.

Oui, mais quand même...

Bella, comprend bien que cela m'est parfaitement égal ; assurai-je.

J'ai l'impression que maintenant tu vas être plus collant avec moi qu'avant. Elle m'observa pendant un moment avec un regard amusé puis le posa sur le sol.

Ce n'est pas collant, je suis juste... comment dirait Alice ? Ah oui, surprotecteur avec toi. Je souris légèrement.

Elle s'était tournée vers moi et allai me répondre, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un attira son attention derrière mon épaule et elle ne bougea plus, le regardant. Son regard passa d'amusé à effrayé, triste et… haineux ? La faible rougeur auparavant présente sur ses joues était partie et sa mâchoire tremblait considérablement, voulant retenir ses pleurs. D'un moment à l'autre, le couloir était désert et alors que je me tournais pour voir ce qui avait attirer l'attention de Bella, celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol. Je m'agenouillai à son côté, la panique envahissant mon être. Elle pleurait avec désespoir et respirait avec difficultés. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à une trop forte fréquence, ne prenant pas suffisamment d'oxygène pour ses poumons.

Bella ! Bella, s'il te plaît, calmes-toi ; lui demandai-je. Allons Bella, tu dois te calmer pour le bien de ton bébé.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et fis se rencontrer nos yeux : cela parût la calmer un peu, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle pleurait de nouveau avec une plus grande intensité. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ; mon père m'avait appris comment soigner un doigt qui saignait ou comment mettre un pansement, et c'est vrai que je voudrais étudier la médecine. Mais je n'étais pas à l'université pour m'occuper d'une personne avec une crise d'angoisse.

Bella, Bella,s'il te plaît, calmes-toi et respire lentement, je t'en prie ; lui redemandai-je ; mais la peur ne quittait pas ses yeux.

Sur une impulsion, j'approchai mon visage du sien, posant doucement mes lèvres sur le siennes, espérant qu'elle se tranquillise et se remette à respirer normalement.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, et je pouvais voir comment, petit à petit, elle se relaxait. Elle s'éloigna peu à peu de moi, pour pouvoir appuyer sa te sur mon torse. Elle s'accrocha fortement à ma chemise et continua de sangloter plus doucement.

Shh, c'est bon Bella ; lui susurrai-je, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je me levai délicatement, l'attrapant en un clin d'oeil pour aller à l'infirmerie et qu'elle se fasse ausculter. Bien, bien, maintenant je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Durant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Bella continuait de sangloter, plus calme qu'avant. A l'arrivée, l'infirmière sursauta énormément.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle terrorisée, pensant au pire. Je posai Bella sur la civière, mais elle refusait de lâcher ma chemise ; je m'assis donc à son côté et lui pris la main, tandis qu'avec l'autre je lui caressais toujours les cheveux.

Elle a eu une crise d'angoisse. Je regardai Bella et vis qu'elle confirmait. Elle est enceinte. Sa mère est déjà venue parler au directeur et il a dit que ça ne faisait rien et que vous seriez avertie au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Oh, oui. Alors tu es Belle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle acquiesça doucement. Dis moi comment tu te sens.

Maintenant beaucoup mieux ; répondit-elle avec une voix entrecoupée.

Je reviens vite, j'ai certaines choses à aller chercher. Elle sortir de la petite salle, nous laissant seuls. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une cuvette et quelques étoffes. Tu peux y aller maintenant Edward. Elle sourit aimablement.

Non, s'il vous plaît, je me sentirai beaucoup mieux s'il est là ; répondit Bella pour moi.

Très bien. Après avoir pris ta tension, j'irai parler aux professeurs pour leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé. La douce infirmière sourit. Et bien, Edward, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Bella. Elle m'envoya un regard espiègle et retourna à son travail, sans nous laisser le temps de répondre. Mais vous devriez prendre des précautions. Car tu es le père, non ?

Bien sûr ; répondis-je, sans savoir ce qu'il m'avait pris de dire cela. C'est une chose de le vouloir intérieurement et une autre bien distincte de dire que tu es le père d'un gosse qui n'est pas le tien et en plus sans le consentement de la mère. Bella me regarda avec un air surpris, mais ensuite me sourit, me montrant un splendide sourire.

La douce infirmière me regarda avec tendresse et compréhension. Elle lui prit la tension qui était assez élevée étant donné son exaltation antérieur. Elle lui dit de se tranquilliser tandis qu'elle allait appeler le centre de santé de la ville pour voir quel était le meilleur comprimé pour elle. Evidemment, si elle n'était pas enceinte elle lui donnerait celui qu'on a l'habitude de mettre sous la langue, mais dans ce cas là, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Merci ; me dit Bella quand Madame Coppe partit pour téléphoner.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bella. Je lui souris, lui serrant doucement la main, que je n'avais toujours pas lâchée.

Madame Coppe revint, avec le cachet et un verre d'eau dans les mains. Bella le prit et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

Mademoiselle Swan ne peut pas assister aux cours dans cet état. Ramène la chez elle et veille à ce qu'elle se repose, Edward ; ordonna Mme Coppe, doucement mais avec autorité.

Très bien, j'essayerai de l'empêcher de sortir du lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux ; promis-je.

Ça me va. Elle nous sourit avec amabilité. Maintenant, je vais aller parler à vos professeurs pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce n'est pas la peine que vous me dispensiez moi, je poserai Bella chez elle et je reviendrai.

Tu en es sûr ? Me demanda-t-elle amusée, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Bien sûr...-Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella qui me demanda par le regard de réfuter mes paroles- que non. Je veux dire que je vous serai reconnaissant de me dispenser moi aussi.

Aucun problème, j'espère que tu oras vite mieux. Ah, Edward, n'oublies pas qu'elle doit souvent s'altérer, d'accord ?

Merci, Mme Coppe ; la remercia Bella tandis que j'acquiesçais.

Nous sortîmes de l'infirmerie, nous tenant toujours par la main j'avais l'impression que Bella s'écroulerait si je la lâchais. Et je n'osais pas parler. J'avais peur de l'offenser en disant quelque chose de déplacé. Elle aussi restait silencieuse, pensant sûrement à ses affaires. Soudain, le « baiser » qu'elle m'avait « donné » me vint à la tête comme un flash fugace, me rappelant ses douces et chaudes lèvres. Les miennes me démangeaient, voulant goûter de nouveau à ce met. Mais je savais que ça avait été la première et dernière fois que j'atteignais ce paradis auquel j'étais parvenu en à peine quelques secondes. Mais non, je devais réaliser que je n'en aurai profiter qu'une fois...

_Allez, des pensées plus positives Edward, elles ne vont pas du tout avec celles de ce matin_ me rappela mon cher subconscient.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, et même si cela me fait du mal de le reconnaître, il avait raison.

Nous arrivâmes à la Volvo et je lui ouvris la porte, ce à quoi elle sourit. Mon Dieu ! C'était la chose la plus belle, mignonne, merveilleuse et adorable que mes yeux n'avaient jamais vu, mis à part sa propriétaire.

Hey, Bella... Ça ne t'a vraiment pas dérangé que je dise que je suis le père ? Je me devais de le lui demander, le « merci » qu'elle m'avait adressé à la sortie de Mme Coppe de la chambre ne me laissant pas totalement tranquille. Au mieux elle l'avait dit par courtoisie, ou pour l'avoir sauvée de sa crise d'angoisse, ou pour l'avoir emmenée à l'infirmerie. Qu'en sais-je ! J'étais nerveux par rapport à cette question.

Bien sûr que non Edward. Tu crois que je serais assise ici si tu m'avais énervée ? Je pense que tu me connais assez pour savoir quelle serait ma réaction.

Wow. La phrase la plus longue que je l'ai entendue dire. Je suis heureux qu'elle se soit rendue compte que je peux être un bon camarade à qui se confier.

Je demandais juste. J'essayai d'enlever de l'importance au sujet, mais même ainsi, je remarquai que Bella me regardait amusée.

Bien sûr répondit-elle, fixant son regard sur le paysage vert de Forks.

Nous fîmes le trajet en silence ce n'était pas l'habituel silence incommodant qui te met seulement mal à l'aise, ni le tendu ni quelque autre type de silence. Celui-là était plaisant, il n'était pas utile que les mots remplissent l'air. Je me rappelais les silences présents entre nous lorsque nous faisions le travail de biologie et il n'y avais aucun rapport.

Putain ! M'exclamai-je soudainement, faisant sursauter Bella qui me regarda avec de la confusion peinte sur son visage. Bella, le travail de biologie, c'est pour quand ? Demandai-je.

Mmm, pour le 2 avril.

Et nous sommes le 29 mars. Merde, nous devons le terminer aujourd'hui si nous voulons être libres ce week-end dis-je, désespéré.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. Nous le terminerons avant, assura-t-elle. Je me garai devant chez elle, maintenant préoccupé par son père.

Tu ne connais pas Alice, profitant du fait que tu lui parles et que maintenant vous soyez amies, elle va vouloir faire les boutiques ou sortir n'importe où avec nous. Je passai nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux cuivrés, les tirant légèrement. J'étais hystérique il nous restait encore une grosse quantité de travail à faire et c'était pour lundi. Et bien, ça ne nous laissait pas de temps avec Alice.

Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs à t'inquiéter pou rien commenta Bella, tout en sortant de la Volvo. Elle me fit un geste pour que je sorte de la voiture et entre chez elle. Je la rejoignis rapidement. Je te promet quelque chose si tu m'en promet une autre, ok ?

D'accord.

Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver quand je t'apprendrai quelque chose.

Je te le promets ? Cela sortit plus comme une question, mais Bella le prit comme une affirmation.

Bien. Donc je te promets que nous allons avoir le temps de finir notre devoir.

Elle monta les marches d'un pas léger, sans en arriver à courir, pour -je suppose- aller dans sa chambre. Un moment après, elle redescendit les escaliers avec un tas de feuilles dans la main. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Bella... l'avertis-je.

C'est tout ce que nous avons fait... et j'en ai ajouté un peu dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Mais, quand ? Demandai-je.

A l'hôpital, je m'ennuyais quand tu n'étais pas là -une teinte rouge s'étendit sur ses joues-. Ainsi, je faisais quelque chose d'utile.

Mmm, c'est déjà ça. Mais maintenant je me sens mal commentai-je, suivant Bella jusqu'au salon.

Ça ne fait rien. Maintenant nous pouvons le terminer proposa-t-elle.

Ça me paraît bien. Mais seulement si tu me laisses le terminer.

Ce n'est pas...

Très bien. Allonges-toi sur le canapé, que je termine ce travail. Belle grimaça devant mon ordre. Elle en avait assez fait ces jours-ci pour ne pas avoir à le finir.

Elle s'assit en rechignant alors que je m'asseyais sur le sol et prenais un stylo bleu dans la trousse de Bella. Elle me laissa son ordinateur portable pour aller plus vite avec l'information et ainsi terminer plus tôt. Un autre silence nous enveloppa, nous donnant (du moins à moi) un peu de tranquillité.

Hey, Bella, quand tes parents rentrent-ils ? Demandai-je innocemment. Ce fut un échec fracassant, évidemment.

Ma mère est au Café et je suppose qu'elle n'arrivera pas avant que nous allions à Seattle. Et mon père reste toute la journée au commissariat.

Ouf soupirai-je de soulagement, me disant que son père n'apparaîtrait pas dans la maison et ne pourrait pas m'étrangler. Bella émit un rire entre ses dents, sûrement le son le plus parfait que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.

Après cela, nous nous tûmes tous deux, tombant dans un autre agréable silence.

…

Oh, bonjour Edward ! S'exclama la mère de Bella quand elle me vit chez elle.

Bonjour Renée souris-je, me rappelant qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Mme Swan.

Alice m'avait appelé, s'inquiétant du fait que ni Bella ni moi ne soyons au lycée. Je lui avait expliqué que Bella s'était sentie mal et que sa tension avait augmenté, ce qui n'est pas la mer à boire pour une femme enceinte. Elle s'était alors calmée, avait pris congés avec un « Alors tu emmène Renée et Bella dans ta voiture ! Au revoir frérot » et avait raccroché.

Renée revenait du travail, prête à se changer et à y aller. Mais en me voyant chez elle, elle resta en état de choc et déplaça son regard vers Bella. Puis elle se recomposa et me salua avec effusion.

Bella se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et jusque là avait lâché une paire de rires devant mes blagues idiotes. J'avais essayé de la persuader de ne pas aller à Seattle, mais avais découvert que je connaissais une des personnes les plus têtues de la planète. J'avais vu et vérifié, que quand elle se met une idée dans la tête, personne ne peut la faire changer d'avis. C'était une facette d'elle qui me plaisait.

Il ne manquait plus que la couverture au devoir, merci mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un travail pouvait me stresser autant. Enfin, maintenant il est terminé. Après une discussion avec Bella sur qui ferait la couverture, nous avons décidé que ce serait moi. OK, je l'ai décidé. Elle en avait déjà trop fait pour s'occuper aussi de ça. Ce n'est pas discutable !

Je vais me changer et nous y allons, avais-je dit après un moment de cette discussion.

Ça t'arrange bien murmura Bella derrière moi. Je haussai les épaules. Es-tu bête ? Ajouta-t-elle rétoriquement. Ça tombe bien, ma mère le dit beaucoup quand elle ne peut pas supporter quelqu'un.

Mmm murmurai-je sans savoir que dire.

Renée descendit en sautillant elle me rappelait Alice avec cette effusion. Nous allâmes jusqu'à la voiture et je leur ouvris la porte. Renée en fut surprise, murmurant un « peu d'hommes d'aujourd'hui font ces choses-là. Bella a beaucoup de chance. En faisant traîner le « eau » de beaucoup bien sûr.

Nous passâmes la durée du voyage à parler de choses banales et sans sentiments. Renée me posait des questions et j'y répondais. Cela ressemblait à un de ces interrogatoire auxquels me soumettait (et me soumet toujours) ma sœur.

Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit qu'Alice m'avait indiqué. La Jeep et la Mercedes y étaient déjà, il ne manquait donc plus que nous.

Peu après en avoir terminé avec les saluts, Alice proposa d'aller faire les courses ce que ma mère, Rose et Renée ne refusèrent pas. Bella murmura un « Non ! » à côté de moi et se tendit. Les autres, sachant qu'il était impossible de refuser, acceptèrent aussi.

Hey, Alice. Bella et moi ne pouvons pas aller à la librairie ou au cinéma, par exemple ? M'enquéris-je.

Très bien dit-elle en souriant mais après nous devrons t'acheter des vêtements Bella ordonna-t-elle.

Belle lâcha une réponse sarcastique et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle que les autres prenaient.

La plus grande partie de l'après-midi passa rapidement, dans la librairie. Bella ressemblait à un enfant qui serait entré dans la meilleures boutique de confiseries et voulant la manger entièrement. Elle s'acheta 3 livres et je lui en achetai 1, puisqu'elle ne me laissa pas lui en acheter plus. Après cela, nous allâmes là où étaient les autres.

Quand nous fûmes réunis, ils insistèrent pour emmener Bella dans une boutique de grossesse et cette fois elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Alice demanda aux jeunes d'aller autre part, et de ne pas rester ici.

Ma mère appela après un moment pour nous dire que nous devions maintenant aller dîner dans un restaurant. Nous nous mîmes en chemin. Quand j'arrivai, mon monde s'écroula en voyant que Bella n'était pas là.

Où est Bella ? Demandai-je.

Elle est retournée à la librairie, pour s'acheter un livre qu'elle avait oublié.

Je reviens leur dis-je alors que je sortais, disparaissant vers la librairie. Quand j'arrivai il n'y avait personne, c'est pourquoi je décidai de faire un tour aux alentours. Dans quelle merde était Bella ?

Je continuais de la chercher et il n'y avait aucun traces d'elle. Je flânai, au cas où par hasard elle se serait perdue ou quelque chose, mais non mon cœur arrêta de battre quand j'entendis des sanglots provenant d'une impasse obscure. Bella était là, enlaçant ses jambes et essayant de faire cesser ses larmes. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'entourai de mes bras, voulant lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Elle se relâcha totalement quand elle remarqua ma présence, sans arrêter de pleurer. Je la sortis de la ruelle et la portai comme je pus jusqu'à la Volvo. A ce moment, je voulais seulement la sortir de cette maudite ville.

Durant tout le trajet de retour, Bella sanglota et haleta sur son siège. Elle me rendait nerveux, je devais l'admettre. Mais cela ne m'amusait pas du tout de voir comme elle souffrait et de ne rien pouvoir faire car je devais garder les yeux sur la route.

Je me garai à toute vitesse en face de sa maison et la sortis de la voiture en un clin d'œil. Cela m'était complètement égal qu'elle ne veuille pas que je la porte, mais ses sanglots étaient en train de me tuer.

Bella, mon Dieu, calmes-toi lui demandai-je.

J-Je suis désolée E-Edward murmura-t-elle. Je...

Shh Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Non, je v-veux que tu saches tout.

T-tout ? Bégayai-je, la laissant étendue sur le lit.

Oui Edward. Tout ce que tu veux savoir.

**Voili voilou :)**

**Un chapitre plein de rebondissements =D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?! Dites-moi tout ! :D**

**Et please, laissez moi une pitite review =[**

**Sinon je vous laisse décider de la date de parution du prochain chapitre :).**

**Conditions : - Que ce soit dans au moins 2 semaines.**

**- Que ce soit pour une occasion particulière (vacances/noël/nouvel an...) ou que vous ayez une argumentation vraiment bonne :D.**

**Alors à vos clavier :)**

**Bye, Siana91**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 12 ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il n'arrive que maintenant mais honnêtement, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté le premier week-end des vacances :s **

**Vu mon retard inadmissible je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps,**

**alors Bonne lecture ! **

**Ps : BONNE ANNÉE bien sûr, j'ai failli oublié :s**

_**Alors qu'Edward est décidé à avouer à Bella, jeune fille à la marge du lycée, ses sentiments, ils se retrouvent à devoir faire ensemble un devoir de biologie. Ils se donnent donc plusieurs rendez-vous, qui seront mouvementés. **_

_**En effet, durant le premier Bella annonce clairement à Edward qu'il ne lui plaît pas et ce-dernier apprend que leurs mères sont des amies d'enfance. Puis le deuxième se termine par Bella faisant sortir Edward de chez elle par la fenêtre pour que son père ne le voit pas. **_

_**Arrive enfin le troisième rdv où Edward découvre les traces de tentatives de suicide sur Bella, avant de la voir s'évanouir devant lui suite à une d'elle. Elle est donc transportée à l'hôpital où Edward apprend qu'elle est enceinte et reçoit d'elle une étreinte intense.**_

_**Plus tard, après avoir reçu les visites de toute la famille Cullen (ainsi que Rose et Jasper) et avoir accepté de voir les jeunes comme ses amis, c'est au tour des parents de Bella d'arriver. Après que Bella leur ait annoncé être enceinte son père (Charlie) agresse (quelque peu violemment ^^) Edward, pensant qu'il est le père.**_

_**Le jour de leur retrouvailles au lycée, Alice annonce une après-midi à Seattle prévue pour tous. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux tourteraux sont en pleine discussion quand Bella se fige en regardant derrière lui avant de faire une crise de panique. Edward, après l'avoir calmé, l'emmène donc voir l'infirmière qui le prend pour le père du bébé (ce qu'il ne dément pas, à la joie de Bella) puis la ramène chez elle. **_

_**Plus tard dans la journée, ils se rendent à Seattle et cela se passe plutôt bien jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, où Edward retrouve Bella en pleurs dans une ruelle. Il la ramène alors chez elle où elle lui promet des réponses...**_

**Chapitre 12 : Vérités**

**Pdv Edward**

_Non, je v-veux que tu saches tout._

_T-tout ? Bégayai-je, la laissant étendue sur le lit._

_Oui Edward. Tout ce que tu veux savoir._

Je restai en choc complet quand elle me dit qu'elle allait répondre à toutes les questions que je lui poserai, bien que ça la fasse souffrir. Cela était assez important pour moi, puisque je voulais l'aider depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. J'avais rêvé de ce jour d'innombrable fois et il était finalement arrivé. Cela la blessait, c'était assez évident, et le faire sortir d'elle allait la blesser plus. Et le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre allait être pire. D'un côté je voulais qu'elle me le raconte, il est clair que je voulais l'aider -comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà dit plusieurs fois-, mais d'un autre côté, la voir si... mal, pleurant inconsolable pour ce qu'elle allait me dire, je préférais ne pas le savoir. Mais merde, je devais le savoir une fois pour toutes.

J'allai jusqu'à la porte la plus proche et ce fut celle qui donnait sur la chambre de Bella. Je ne perdis pas de temps à observer la décoration et la posai sur le lit. Je m'assis en face d'elle et pris son visage baigné de larmes entre mes mains. J'enlevai doucement les larmes qui descendaient toujours sur ses joues et elle inspira profondément.

Bella, tu n'as pas à le faire lui dis-je tranquillement.

Non, non... ce n'est pas ça. Il se peut que cela paraisse être une bricole aux yeux des autres, mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas.

Je ne crois pas qu'une personne rationnelle pleure pour une bêtise, si ?

Ça m'est égal. Elle essaya de sourire, sans y parvenir. Le fait est que c'est très difficile de le raconter et plus encore de trouver par où commencer.

Commences par où tu veux, je t'écouterai pareillement. Je séparai mes mains de ses joues et les portai jusqu'aux siennes, lui transmettant tout mon soutien.

Quand ma mère avait notre âge, elle voulait tout essayer et expérimenter des choses nouvelles. Elle a eu son premier petit-ami et, pour ce que j'en sais, elle était très réjouie.

La splendeur du premier amour commentai-je, sachant très bien ce que c'était.

Exactement. Elle resta longtemps avec lui, 9 ou 10 mois. A ce qu'il paraît, le gars l'aimait seulement quand il en avait envie et comme il voyait qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, il la quitta.

C'est qu'il la voulait seulement pour... Elle acquiesça, inclinant le regard. Alors, comme ta mère ne voulait pas le faire, il est parti avec une autre en espérant toujours que ta mère le veuille un jour. Elle acquiesça de nouveau et continua.

Cela affecta beaucoup ma mère, tu t'en doutes. Mais le pire arriva après. Quand elle s'en remit, elle commença à sortir avec un autre garçon. Apparemment, il était très gentil et tout ce que ma mère voulait. Mais il le voulait la même chose. Tu peux imaginer comme ma mère était excitée à l'idée d'un nouvel amour qui serait disposé à attendre autant qu'elle le voulait cependant, ce ne fut pas comme ça. Après une semaine ensembles, il la quitta. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ma mère apprit alors que dans le village elle avait acquis une réputation de _pute_. Sa voix se cassa et je soupirai.

C'était surréaliste de faire ça à une fille de 17 ans, et le plus fort est que personne ne l'en sauva. Il ne me passerait jamais par la tête de faire quelque chose comme ça à une jeune femme, et encore moins à une comme Bella.

Même ainsi, elle fut bête et continua à sortir avec des garçons stupides et irrationnels qui ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que valait vraiment ma mè serra fortement mes mains alors qu'elle déglutissait.

Mais...

Le suivant attendait le jour de son anniversaire pour lui demander officiellement de sortir avec lui pour, selon lui, que ce jour soit plus spécial. Ma mère en était encore plus émue. Il l'emmenait de tous côtés, lui achetait des babioles, les choses typiques. A deux jours de son anniversaire, il la laissa. Cela fut dévastateur pour elle. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne sortait plus de chez elle, elle ne faisait rien ma grand-mère était désespérée de la voir comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir faire d'elle. Sa cousine venait et l'encourageait, mais cela fut trop fort. Trois mois après ça, elle était de nouveau avec un autre... Elle serra mes mains encore plus fort et soupira, essayant de contrôler ses larmes.

C'était encore plus irrationnel elle savait qu'elle avait une réputation de pute dans le village, et elle continuait à sortir avec des garçons chaque fois plus bêtes. Elle en réussissait pas de tout à le comprendre au mieux, Renée continuait à avoir un peu de foi et d'espoir de rencontrer son prince charmant. Même si elle devait souffrir, elle voulait persévérer pour voir si elle rencontrerait sa moitié.

Celui-là fut le plus intelligent de tous. Elle lâcha un rire amer et se nettoya le visage avec la manche de son tee-shirt. Mais avant ça, je dois dire que les autres garçons s'en sortirent assez bien ils disaient qu'ils avaient « _baisé avec la putain du village_ ». Ce sont exactement les mots que disaient les idiots avec lesquels était sortie ma mère. Et le pire est que les gens le croyaient. Stupides arrogants. Ce garçon rendit ma mère amoureuse avec le sourire tordu qu'il avait et les caresses si incroyablement ridicules qu'il lui faisait. Ils sortirent ensemble pendant 3 semaines et dès la quatrième ma mère était déjà tombée entre ses mains sanglota-t-elle. Quand il obtint ce qu'il voulait, il l'abandonna. Très arrogant, il paraît qu'il portait une affiche autour du coup disant qu'il l'avait déjà eu.

Bella, si tu veux arrêter... la pressai-je.

Non, c'est bon, maintenant que je me suis libérée, je veux le faire bien et ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire.

Laisses-moi au moins aller te chercher une tisane de tilleul, ok ? Une infusion était ce que je pouvais lui donner de mieux à ce moment-là.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je descendis dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas où était le nécessaire, mais si Renée ressemblait un peu à ma mère (ou ma mère à Renée, selon le point de vue) je pourrais avoir les infusions au même endroit que celles de ma mère.

Je m'assis sur une chaise en attendant que l'eau bouille.

Penser à tout ce par quoi avait dû passer Renée me serra le cœur. C'était une personne sincère et honnête elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Écouter le reste de l'histoire me donnait des frissons, et c'était seulement la partie de Renée, il restait celle de Bella, que j'imaginais déjà plus ou moins. La seule pensée qu'ils firent du mal à Renée... m'enrageait. Maintenant je comprenais toutes les larmes de ma mère quand je lui avais demandé de me parler de Renée.

Il y a des filles de notre âge qui veulent cela. Mais Renée non. C'est ce qui m'embêtait le plus elle voulait seulement être une fille de notre âge avec un copain et ses études. Mais quelque chose se passa mal et cela eu seulement des conséquences pour elle.

Ma mère a grandi à Forks et a le même âge que Renée. C'était pour cela que ça l'affectait tant, parce qu'elle l'a vécu avec Renée. Tout s'emboîtait.

_« La mère de Bella s'est confié à moi comme à personne d'autre »._ Les mots de ma mère me revinrent en tête comme un flash et je me rappelai de toute la conversation de ce jour. Elle voulait que je laisse de l'espace à Bella parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en les hommes et moi la poursuivant, elle se sentait accablée.

Le pétillement de l'eau me sortit de mes pensées. Après lui avoir pris deux sachets de thé, je remontai et trouvai Bella fouillant dans ses affaires.

Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je. Elle fit un bond et et se tourna vers moi. Elle me désigna un mouchoir.

Nous nous assîmes de nouveau sur le lit et elle accepta avec joie la tisane. Elle but une gorgée et et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle prit une grande inspiration alors que je capturais ses mains entre les miennes.

Ma mère, comme l'idiote qu'elle était, le _surmonta_ et continua de sortir avec certains garçons, avec l'espoir de pouvoir rencontrer son autre moitié. Je ne me souviens pas de quand c'était, mais elle resta à un moment sans sortir avec personne et quand elle rencontra un autre gars, il lui arriva la même chose mais cette fois elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Elle fut de nouveau déçue. Ma tante lui disais que pour rencontrer un garçon qui vaudrait vraiment quelque chose, elle devait sortir du village. Mais elle n'en fit pas cas et resta déterminée. Le dernier avec qui elle fut la mis enceinte. Son rire fut triste et un peu sarcastique. A peine en fut-il informé qu'il prit la porte et déguerpit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ça c'était passé, puisqu'ils avaient utilisé une protection. Ma grand-mère fit presque une attaque et ma tante était hors d'elle pour l'irresponsabilité de cela. Ma tante ne... n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle continuait de sortir avec des garçons s'ils ne faisaient que lui briser le cœur. Ma mère était seule, enceinte à 18 ans et sans toit où passer la nuit.

Alors tu n'es pas la fille de Charlie ? Demandai-je avec stupéfaction.

Non. Elle inclina la tête et un fort sanglot jaillit de sa gorge, m'arrachant le cœur. Un jour, ma mère alla dans une cafétéria pour déjeuner et Charlie y était. A ce qu'il paraît, il a eu suffisamment de courage pour se présenter et l'éblouir avec ses yeux chocolat. Ma mère avait peur, mais Charlie lui a démontré qu'il l'aimait comme elle était, quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte et il l'aurait assumé avec elle. Quand je suis née, ils se sont mariés et sont revenu à Forks. Ma mère voulait vaincre ses peurs et pour le faire elle devait revenir au point principal de l'équation. Elle a ouvert le café avec l'aide de ma grand-mère et les gens ne pouvaient pas croire que la _pute du village_ ait une précieuse fille, un mari incroyablement attirant et un commerce qui marchait à merveille.

Je grandis et alors arrivèrent les problèmes. Les enfants me rejetaient au collège pour être la fille de ma mère qui avait la réputation de _pute, _car les parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants aient des relations avec moi. Comme si j'avais le peste ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis développée sans maies auxquelles parler de trucs de filles, sans garçons qui pourraient me plaire et sans une amie avec laquelle on peut pleurer et rire. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit une autre gorgée. Ma mère décida de retourner à Seattle pour voir si je pouvais m'adapter convenablement, sans être marginalisée par les enfants de mon âge. Quand ils ont cru que les eaux étaient calmées dans le village, ils ont décidé de revenir. Tanya, Lauren et Jessica se sont rapprochées de moi et je suis tombée nez à nez avec le sol quand je me suis confiée à elles. Elles me disaient qu'une bonne amie faisait les devoirs des autres et des choses de ce style. Je leur ai dit toutes mes peurs et elles les ont utilisées contre moi. Elles ont tout enregistré et je ne sais pas comment elles se sont débrouillées, mais elles ont mis en scène la bande et tout le lycée a écouté mes peurs...

Attends, attends. C'était quand ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir écouté ça, et je suis arrivé à Forks quand tu n'étais pas là.

Je crois que tu étais en vacances à Chicago pour rendre visite à tes grands-parents... ou en tous cas c'était la rumeur qui circulait au lycée.

Ah, je m'en souviens répondis-je, encore abattu par ce qu'avaient fait Tanya et compagnie.

Ils m'ont humilié et j'ai reperdu toute ma confiance en moi alors qu'ils se moquaient tous de moi dans les couloirs. Et puis, tu le sais déjà, ça a été ça pendant... toute ma vie. Elle renifla et se passa le mouchoir sous les yeux, empêchant plus de larmes de tomber. Être mise à part et ne pas avoir d'amis est quelque chose de très dur et je ne le souhaiterais même pas pour mon pire ennemi.

Bella... je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur moment, mais je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je suis assez incertain avec ces choses. Quand tu m'as dit que je ne t'intéressais pas et toutes ces choses, tu m'as fait assez mal. Ça et ton attitude froide et distante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de toi, tu partais en courant et moi je restais ébahi parce que je ne savais pas si j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'aurait offensé. Un soir, Alice est venu en pleurant dans ma chambre parce que tu ne lui avais pas parlé et qu'elle voulait seulement être ton amie. Je lui ai seulement dit de dormir avec moi et de réessayer le jour suivant. Cependant, le jour suivant, elle est de nouveau venu dans ma chambre en pleurant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ni pourquoi tu agissais ainsi... Tous les soirs c'était la même chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à t'ignorer et se persuade que tu ne voulais pas être son amie. En revanche, je continuais de penser à toi chaque soir, me demandant le pour quoi de ton attitude. Je n'arrivais à aucune solution. Je voulais t'aider, mais tu ne me laissais pas faire et l'amour que je ressentais pour toi s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises cela et que je me sois totalement effondré.

Edward, je...

Attends un moment lui demandai-je. Quand nous étions à la cafet le jour où nous avons été mis ensemble en biologie, je m'étais décidé à tout t'avouer. Mais tu ne faisais que rendre les choses toujours plus difficiles et au lieu de réprimer mon amour pour toi, tu le faisais croître. Quand tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre, mon esprit s'emmêlait les pédales je ne trouvais pas d'explication au fait que tu ne veuilles pas que je connaisses ton père. Quand j'ai découvert que tu voulais te suicider, je me suis fâché contre moi-même ou contre toi, sincèrement je ne sais pas et nous avons eu cette dispute qui m'a encore plus rempli d'interrogations. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ressens pour toi quelque chose de très fort depuis plusieurs années et je ne sais pas si je peux le contenir à l'intérieur de moi. Je crois que si je ne te le dis pas ça va exploser. Ce que je veux dire c'est que...

Je t'aime. Compléta Bella.

C'est cela. Mais j'attendrai si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi et si besoin je te conquerrai. S'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas de côté maintenant que j'ai pu...

Non, tu ne m'as pas comprise, Edward.

Comment ? Demandai-je, levant la tête, après un long moment.

Je sais déjà ce que tu ressens et je ressens la même chose pour toi. Elle baissa la tête avant que je puisse voir la honte qui commençait à sillonner ses joues.

Quoi ? M'exclamai-je sans pouvoir le croire. Tu es sérieuse ?

Très sérieuse murmura-t-elle, et mon cœur battit rapidement alors qu'un sourire s'installait sur ma bouche.

Je peux ? Demandai-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains, caressant délicatement ses joues. Elle acquiesça et se fut tout ce qu'il me manquait pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et crémeuses. Elle bougeaient avec inexpérience, à l'image des miennes. Le baiser fut un peu maladroit mais plein d'amour de notre part à tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas la pousser à quoi que ce soit, le frôlement de ses lèvres m'était suffisant. Mais elle me surpris quand elle demanda elle-même la permission avec sa langue pour entrer dans ma bouche. J'y accédai avec plaisir et nos langues commencèrent à bouger au son rythmé de nos cœurs. Peu à peu, nous nous séparâmes, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'une légère caresse.

Bella respirait difficilement, comme moi, haletant à la recherche d'air. Ça avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'avais pu expérimenter dans ma vie. Maintenant je pouvais mourir en paix.

…

Ce n'est pas pour t'incommoder ni rien, Bella mais si tu dis que personne ne t'a jamais plu, de qui est l'enfant que tu attends ?

Nous étions tombés sur son lit et Bella était appuyée sur mon torse. J'étais en train de jouer avec ses cheveux et maintenant que nous étions silencieux, cela m'était venu à l'esprit. Elle avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, mais pas qui était le père.

Bella se leva en sursautant et me regarda fixement dans les yeux.

Si je te le dis promets-moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver. Ses yeux avaient commencé à se remplir d'eau à nouveau.

Pourquoi devrai-je le faire ?

Le père est... Mike Newton.

A ce moment-là, les bras m'en sont tombés.

**Et voilà, vous avez des réponses :) (et je suppose que vous avez bien une idée sur le « pourquoi/comment » de la « conception » du bébé... ?!)**

**Bon week end à tous !**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici (à l'heure pour une fois ! =D)**

**Merci à canada02, cristalle, Grazie, Cassy-chou et Guest pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :)**

**Cassy-chou**** : Je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette histoire de **_**changement de père**_** ! Et je suis bien contente de le savoir, alors merci de m'avoir cultivée un peu ^^. Je pense que peu de personnes se plaindraient que le bébé ressemble à Edward et non à Mike ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Hormones et symptômes prémenstruels**

**Pdv Edward**

_Le père est... Mike Newton._

_A ce moment-là, les bras m'en sont tombés._

Si je l'avais su, j'aurais gardé ma question pour moi mais non, Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas garder la bouche fermée pendant un petit moment de plus. Non, il devait poser des questions, même en sachant que sa voix intérieur lui disait : « Ne le lui demandes pas la réponse ne te plaira pas ! » avait raison. Je restai en choc. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni parler, rien. Bella me regardait impatiemment de sa position, attendant ma réponse. Ses yeux montraient de la peur peur que je la repousse pour avoir un fils du sang de Newton. Mais si elle pensait que j'allais la laisser de côté après ce que nous avons dû souffrir tous les deux, elle était très -trop- dans le tort. Si j'avais mis des années à trouver le courage de pouvoir confesser tous mes sentiments, ce n'était pas pour que maintenant elle croit que je vais mettre de côté tout ce dur travail.

Sincèrement, cela m'était égal que le père soit Newton, le Pape, ou même Chuck Norris, mais ce qui m'importait vraiment était la santé de ce petit qu'elle portait dans son ventre. A l'hôpital je lui avais dit que je l'aiderais et je n'allais pas revenir en arrière.

Edward... marmotta Bella dans un faible murmure.

Raconte-moi murmurai-je, me mettant debout et la menant de nouveau jusqu'au lit. D'une certaine façon, cela me paraissait louche. Je repris ses mains entre les miennes, leur donnant une douce mais réconfortante étreinte.

Je... D'abord promets-moi que tu ne vas rien faire, d'accord ? En réponse, je m'approchai lentement de ses lèvres et y posai les miennes pendant un bref instant, avec la plus douce des caresses, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'y aurait rien de déplacé. Je... il y a quatre mois, un jour quelconque, j'ai quitté le café et suis allée à la librairie de Seattle pour acheter un livre qu'il me manquait. Après l'avoir acheté, je suis partie vers le parking pour rentrer chez moi. Je me suis alors rendu compte que quelqu'un me suivait et je ne sais pas comment, j'en arrivai à m'arrêter devant la ruelle où tu m'as trouvé, pleurant, aujourd'hui. Un sanglot sortit de sa gorge, me coupant la respiration. Mike m'a acculé dans un coin et alors qu'il... arrachait mes vêtements il me disait qu'aucune fille ne lui résistait et que je ne serais pas l'exception. Et...

Quel fils de pute ! Tonnai-je, alors que je me levais du lit et commençais à tourner en rond dans la chambre de Bella comme un lion en cage. Bella, ça ne peut pas rester ainsi...

Ne fais rien, s'il te plaît pria-t-elle. Il m'a dit que si... je le racontait à quelqu'un, il rendrait ma vie impossible au lycée et qu'il me... qu'il me le referait chaque fois qu'il le voudrait, qu'il ferait souffrir ma famille. Ne fais rien Edward, je t'en supplie.

Bella, nous parlons d'un viol ! Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse rien ? Bella, tu m'importes trop pour que je laisse courir, tu comprends ? Je pris son visage entre mes mains, en retirant les larmes.

Toi aussi tu m'importes et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose. Il... je ne sais pas comment, il saura que je te l'ai raconté et il te fera aussi du mal, à toi et au bébé si il se rend compte qu'il est de lui. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Restons-en là pour ce soir. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire plus tard me rendis-je. Son argument était bon, mais je ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir ainsi.

Edward, promets-moi que tu ne vas rien faire à Mike. Elle me regarda avec les yeux humides et je ne pus faire autre chose que l'attirer dans mes bras et lui donner une forte accolade.

D'accord murmurai-je dans ses cheveux. Une larme se déversa de mes yeux. Qu'ils la mettent en marge du lycée, d'une certaine façon je peux comprendre, mais ça c'était trop. Ils avaient fait du mal à Bella et ça _je _ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Elle en était restée marquée, et cela pour toujours.

Nous nous allongeâmes de nouveau sur son lit et cette fois elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse, se calmant. Je passai une main sur ses épaules et l'autre sur sa taille.

A partir de maintenant, rien ne te fera de mal. Je te le promet lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Merci. Son murmure s'éteignit dans ma poitrine.

Bella, je veux te demander quelque chose lui dis-je, après un moment de silence.

Vas-y.

Puis-je... puis-je être le père du bébé ? Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas le mien biologiquement, mais un père est celui qui lui donne la tendresse et l'amour dont il a besoin, celui qui prend soin de lui et qui le voit grandir. Et je crois que...

Bien sûr que tu peux Edward. Ses lèvres descendirent sur les miennes. Un sourire se posa sur mes lèvres et je notai que celles de Bella se courbaient aussi au-dessus.

…

Un bon moment était déjà passé depuis que Bella s'était endormie sur mon torse avec nos mains entrelacées sur celui-ci. Mais je peinais à trouver le sommeil. Ma mère et les autres se seront inquiéter pour nous et j'aurai sûrement des milliers d'appel sur mon portable, c'est pourquoi je le sortis de mon sac en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller Bella.

J'avais beaucoup d'appels de ma mère, d'Alice et de tous les autres, dont d'un numéro inconnu que je supposai être celui de Renée. Évidemment, elle aussi était inquiète pour Bella et une petite voix intérieur me disait qu'elle l'était aussi pour moi. Il était en silencieux (ndt : en mode vibreur) et j'avais du mal à percevoir sa vibration je présentais déjà la fureur de maman pour ne pas lui avoir répondu.

Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Une voix me fit sursauter, mais je me calmai quand je vis que c'était Renée. Elle était appuyée sur le cadre de la porte et regardait sa fille avec dévotion.

Je suis désolé dis-je, essayant de me lever du lit. Cependant, Renée entra dans la chambre et me mit une main sur l'épaule alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un trou à côté de Bella.

Il n'y a pas de problème. Je ne l'ai pas vue dormir aussi profondément depuis longtemps. Toutes les nuits elle a des cauchemars et crie sans arrêt. Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle est ainsi pendant la nuit, gémissant des choses incohérentes. Elle est nerveuse et ne veut pas que quiconque la touche. Elle m'inquiète beaucoup et... je ne sais pas que faire de plus. Et maintenant que je la vois aussi tranquille tandis que tu es là, ma préoccupation s'atténue un peu me dit-elle tout en caressant les cheveux de Bella avec une extrême délicatesse, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle se rompe.

Je... Bella m'a tout raconté et je suis vraiment désolé, Renée.

Tout ça appartient au passé et doit y rester. Elle m'adressa un sourire, comme ceux de ma mère.

C'est très dur pour elle et maintenant encore plus avec le bébé. Je fis une pause. Je veux vous dire que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Si quelque chose, n'importe quand, essaye de la faire pleurer, je serai là pour la protéger. Je l'aime et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, Edward. Il n'y a qu'à t'observer quand tu es avec elle. Tes yeux brillent avec intensité et amour, comme c'est mon cas avec Charlie ou ton père avec ta mère. Pour moi, tu es le bienvenu dans la famille.

Mais Charlie ne sera pas si bien disposé avec moi, après l'accident à l'hôpital. Cela me... rend nerveux.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je parlerai avec Charlie à ce sujet. Il a seulement peur que tu l'abandonnes comme ils le faisaient avec moi. Je te connaissais déjà par ce que me disait ta mère et je pensais que tu serais le garçon idéal pour Bella, et je n'aie pas été déçue.

Merci Renée maintenant je comprenais pourquoi ma mère et elle s'entendaient si bien, elle ressemblaient à des sœurs. Et avoir son approbation était un grand soulagement pour moi. Il y a autre chose que je veux vous dire. Elle s'était mise debout quand mon commentaire la fit retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

Oui ?

J'ai demandé à Bella si... si je pouvais être le père du bébé et elle m'a donné son consentement. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me rendre plus heureux. Je voulais juste vous en informer, au cas où vous voudriez le dire à son père.

Je suis très heureuse qu'un jeune homme comme toi se charge d'un enfant qui n'est pas le sien seulement pour elle. Vraiment, tu es parfait pour elle. Tu me rappelles beaucoup Charlie. Elle dû voir la confusion sur mon visage, et s'expliqua donc. Lui aussi a accepté un bébé qui n'étais pas le sien et avec fierté. Derrière ce masque de flic dur, il y a quelque chose qui se tuerait pour protéger sa petite. Tu sauras de quoi je te parle si votre bébé est une fille.

Mon cœur se remplit de joie quand elle dit « votre bébé ».

Merci répétai-je. Elle fit un geste avec la main pour lui enlever son importance. Cette fois elle se leva vraiment et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Elle vint ensuite jusqu'à moi et fit de même.

Cette nuit tu peux rester. Je n'aimerais pas que tu prennes la route maintenant et ta mère non plus. Je vais l'appeler et je lui raconterai, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et passa la porte, la fermant.

…

Le son de tiroirs que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme me sortit de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que Bella n'était plus à mon côté. Avec impatience, je la cherchai partout autour de moi, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. « Tiens, enfin une journée ensoleillée à Forks. »

Une touffe de cheveux chocolat se balançait au même rythme que sa tête. Bella était celle qui faisait du bruit avec les tiroirs. Je gémis et me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller j'avais à peine trouvé le sommeil, malgré mes paupières qui m'ont pesé pendant la nuit. « C'est ce qu'il t'arrive à observer Bella. Il y aura beaucoup de nuits durant lesquelles tu pourras l'observer ». Maudite voix elle me fit rougir.

Oh, pardon Edward. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Elle laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et vint jusqu'au lit. Elle s'assit dans sa position antérieur et écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur mes yeux. Je levai un peu ma tête pour que mes lèvres puissent arriver aux siennes. Bonjour.

Alors là oui, ce sont de bons jours. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se réveiller avec une lutin te disant à l'oreille : « Ou tu te lèves ou à l'instant-même je jette toute ta collection de musique classique par la fenêtre ». Belle rit et une légère rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues. Qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?

Je... cherchais quelque chose. Sa rougeur s'intensifia.

Ça ne m'aide absolument pas à t'aider.

Très bien, tu as gagné. Elle soupira et alla jusqu'aux tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Je cherchais un endroit où mettre toutes les affaires de bébé, une fois que je les aurai achetées.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Nous verrons ça plus tard. Tu en es à peine à quatre mois de gestation. Je me redressai, m'étirant durant le processus.

Je ne serais pas si sûre de ça Edward. Ma mère m'a dit que ta sœur allait passer par ici ce matin et laisser quelques choses pour le bébé. Et même si elles sont peu nombreuses, je ne sais pas où les mettre. Je suis vierge et nous les vierges, nous sommes très ordonnées, et nous n'aimons pas les choses qui ne sont pas à leur place...

Détends-toi tu te rends nerveuse. Je ris alors que je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais par derrière.

Non Edward la plus petite chose qui ne va pas dans ma chambre me rend hystérique. Comme tu n'es pas vierge...

Non, mais je suis Gémeaux. Nous Gémeaux, nous comprenons rapidement, nous avons un grand développement intellectuel et nous nous ajustons facilement aux changements de circonstances.

Oui, et selon Wikipédia je suis analytique, observatrice, organisée, critique, raisonnable et je sais maîtriser mes pulsions. Je crois que je te bat, parce que je m'ennuyais tant que j'ai cherché des choses sur les signes du zodiaque et il était dit que les gémeaux réclament les gens comme un jeune enfant, et que lors des débats ils gagneraient grâce à leur agilité mentale...

Bella, mon Dieu, tu divagues. Je ris et elle me fixa avec un regard furibond. Pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas de reproches, mes lèvres se posèrent un instant sur les siennes et je sentis qu'elle se relâchait et répondait à mon baiser. Sa langue demanda l'accès dans ma bouche et je lui donnai. Ma langue, tout comme la sienne, cherchait des lieux inexplorés avec de lents mouvements, quand une voix _vaguement_ familière se faufila dans notre bulle.

Oh my fucking God ! Glapit Alice, sautillant sur place. Bella appuya sa tête sur mon torse et essaya de cacher le profond rougissement de ses joues.

Que se passe-t-il Alice ? Je veux voir aussi ! Pleurnicha Emmett juste quand Alice prononçait le troisième mot. Juste après, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, entraînant le rire d'une autre personne. C'était sûrement Rosalie lui mettant un coup et Jasper lui riant au visage.

Cette bouche, Alice ! La grondâmes Bella et moi elle était déjà sortie de sa cachette, supportant la chaleur de ses joues avec orgueil.

Oups, maintenant il faut faire attention se moque-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Edward ? Je pensais que tu te confiais à moi et que je serais la première à l'apprendre. Je croyais que tu m'aimais, petit frère.

Oh, mon Dieu, Alice. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Désolé, elle a ses règles dit Rosalie, ce à quoi elle et Emmett rirent.

Rosalie, je ne te frappe pas parce que tu es une femme et ma sœur, mais sinon je t'assure que je t'aurais mis une claque comme celle d'Emmett. Pauvre Alice avec ses synptômes menstruels !

Jasper, personne ne dit plus cela. Je ne voyais pas Emmett, mais je savais qu'il fronçait le sourcil, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait.

C'est trop mignon mon Jasper. Alice vola jusqu'à lui et lui posa un baiser sur la bouche.

Eh ! Criâmes Emmett et moi. Bella me pinça légèrement la taille et je pûs seulement lui montrer un sourire tendu.

Ça fait mal, tu sais ? Lui murmurai-je. Il ne me manquait plus qu'apparaisse un tic dans l'œil.

C'est le but. Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et toute ma douleur se dissipa.

Alice fit un pas dans la chambre et immédiatement, Jasper, Emmett et Rose y entrèrent précipitamment.

Bien, Bella. Je t'ai amené de nouveaux habits pour toi et le bébé.

Les vêtements, évidemment, sont de grossesse expliqua-t-elle en voyant la figure terrorisée de Bella. Bien, mais ne crois pas qu'après 4 ou 5 autres mois nous n'irons pas acheter des vêtements pour toi. Parce que tu dois être belle pour ton petit-ami.

What the fuck ? S'exclamèrent Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper devant une telle déclaration. Je ne l'avais pas demandé officiellement à Bella. Mais au mieux elle voulait que je lui demande. Et au cas où il y aurait des doutes, je le lui demanderai quand nous serrons seuls. Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? Demanda Jasper.

Pratiquement tout dis-je.

Maintenant tu peux donc tout relâcher, demanda Rosalie tout en s'asseyant sur le lit avec Alice. Emmett s'approcha aussi, mais il opta pour s'asseoir au sol Jasper en fit de même.

La vérité est que je ne lui ai pas demandé formellement... Je fermai les yeux, attendant les cris.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Oui, j'avais raison.

Oui, je le sais déjà. Mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée...

Te confesser n'est pas l'occasion parfaite ? Demanda Alice avec scepticisme, à bout de nerfs.

Si tu me laisses parler, je pourrai peut-être vous le raconter, chère sœur. Je la défiai de m'interrompre du regard.

Le fait est qu'elle s'est déclarée quand j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais alors...

Ça ne peut pas être vrai Eddie ! Glapit Emmett, avec un sourire coquin.

Quoi ? Que tu sois si stupide ? Murmurai-je, et il plût des baffes de tous les côtés. Bella rit. Bien, elle m'aime et je l'aime, point final. Vous voyez ? L'opportunité ne s'est pas présentée.

Oh, je suis sûr que Bella désire cette si attendue question. N'est-ce pas Bella ? Même moi je l'ai posée à ma Rosie commenta Emmett, comme toujours, pour la faire participer.

Mais seulement parce que je t'y aie obligé, cher ours rit Alice.

Oh, tais-toi. Maintenant Rose ne...

Ourson, tais-toi, ok ?

Eh bien allons-y, si c'est indispensable je lui demande maintenant et c'est fait. Tout est dit, de toutes façons.

Edward, ce n'est vraiment pas indispensable murmura Bella, qui ne pouvait être plus rouge.

Bella, tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'adore, que tu me plais et que tu m'aveugles et me fascines. Mais je me sentirai incomplet si je ne te le demande pas. Veux-tu être ma petite-amie ? « Simple et sincère c'est parfait », pensai-je pour moi-même, attendant avec attention la réponse de Bella.

Bien sûr que je le veux, Edward répondit-elle moi je pus seulement l'attraper et l'attirer dans mes bras. Alors qu'aucun de nous n'étions de ceux à qui cela plaît de s'embrasser devant du monde.

Aw ! Pleurnichèrent Alice et Rose.

Que c'est beau ! Entonnèrent Emmett et Jasper.

Aish, cela me fait penser à Carlisle. La voix de ma mère se glissa par la porte et me fit tourner le regard vers la porte, Bella toujours dans mes bras ma mère, Renée et Charlie étaient à la porte.

Un sanglot se fit entendre du lit. Alice pleurait à chaudes larmes, comme une madeleine.

Maudites règles ! Glapit-elle tout en riant. Ay, les syndromes prémenstruels.

Toi aussi tu as tes règles, chère Hale ? Demanda Jasper à sa sœur, en voyant qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

Non, mais elles doivent arriver.

Allons, tu m'as déjà tout dit. Murmura Emmett, regardant Jasper à la dérobée.

Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Renée avança jusqu'à nous et nous attira dans une forte étreinte. Elle s'éloigna avec les larmes aux yeux. Toi aussi tu as tes règles Renée ? Plaisanta Emmett.

N'en parles même pas ! Rit Charlie. Mmm, rit. Cela me paraît risible.

Ma mère nous serra dans une autre étreinte et nous embrassa à chacun la joue. Elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient toutes leurs règles ou la ménopause ? Bon, en tous cas ma mère et Renée.

Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un moment ? J'aimerais parler avec Bella et Edward en privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Demanda Charlie, avec une grimace sur le visage. Ce n'était pas de dégout, mais je ne savais pas de quoi c'était exactement.

Sans problème.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, les femmes disant qu'elle avaient besoin de glace au chocolat.

Edward, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital j'aurai dû écouter ma fille avant d'agir. Mais j'avais peur que tu l'abandonnes.

Ça ne fait rien, monsieur Swan. Ma voix sonna ferme et sûre, comme je me sentais. Maintenant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il était désolé de l'altercation, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi si Bella restait à mon côté.

Je veux aussi te dire que tu me fais penser à moi-même, à accepter de te charger d'un bébé qui n'est pas le tien et en plus à l'adolescence cela me paraît formidable que tu fasses ça pour ma fille.

Ce n'est pas seulement pour votre fille, mais je le sens comme une part de moi, d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que je veux dire.

Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles Edward. Il m'est arrivé la même chose quand j'ai rencontré Renée... Bien, je ne vais pas vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé parce que vous le savez tous les deux parfaitement. Laissant cela de côté, je voudrais vous dire que vous avez ma bénédiction pour cette relation. (ndt : vu la suite, je suppose qu'il parle ici de relation sexuelle mais je n'en suis pas sûre, voyez-le comme vous voulez :s)

Ce n'est pas encore prévu...

Je sais, mais je sais aussi que vous le ferrez un jour. Et disons que comme ça je t'éviterai du mal quand tu le feras, non ? Il rit. Venez, je veux vous expliquer quelque chose. Il s'installa sur la chaise du bureau et nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

De quoi s'agit-il, papa ? Demanda Bella avec délicatesse.

Comme vous le saurez, avoir un enfant comporte de nombreuses responsabilités. L'une d'entre elles est la figure paternelle et la maternelle. L'enfant aura besoin de soutien, tant du père que de la mère. Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien, mais ce que je veux dire est que votre enfant ne peut pas passer toute son enfance à aller de maison en maison. C'est à dire, je sais qu'Edward voudra l'avoir chez lui et que toi, bien sûr, tu voudras l'avoir ici, ça va ? Nous acquiesçâmes. Cela impliquerait beaucoup de route et d'instabilité dans la vie du bébé. Il aura besoin de figures paternelle et maternelle en permanence...

Peux-tu aller droit au but ? C'est que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Bella, ton enfant ne peut pas vivre 2 nuits ici et 3 nuits là-bas. Ce que je veux dire est que vous allez avoir besoin d'un endroit où vous pourrez vivre votre vie pour que votre enfant puisse bien s'établir et ne pas aller ici et là. Vous me comprenez ?

Oui, oui, mais, papa, tu sais comment sont les gens du village et cela entraînera beaucoup de commérages et je n'aime pas ça.

Tu sais quoi ? Les gens du village peuvent dire aller se faire voir, Bella. Les seules choses importantes sont toi, Edward et le bébé. C'est facile, non ? Les paroles de Charlie me surprirent, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je les entendrais un jour sortir de sa bouche.

Ton père a raison Bella. Les commérages ne sont rien si nous nous avons l'un et l'autre, et bien sûr le bébé émis-je.

Oui, mais nous sommes très jeunes pour vivre ensemble, non ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir une maison toute seule.

Toute seule ? Pas du tout. Je vais t'aider ma mère nous aidera ta mère t'aidera mais frères et sœurs t'aideront ton père et le mien t'aideront. De toutes façons, je vais fêter mes 18 ans en juin et il reste seulement deux mois. Toi tu les fêteras en septembre, alors que tu en seras à ton neuvième mois de grossesse. Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter tout ira bien.

Quand tes grands-parents sont morts, ta mère a hérité d'une petite maison aux environs du village. Elle est petite, mais assez accueillante pour vous trois. Elle a deux chambres, une chambre d'ami et deux salles de bain.

C'est plus que parfait. Bella sourit, montrant ses dents blanches.

Ma mère et Esmée voudront sûrement la décorer.

Pour moi c'est formidable. Un poid en moins sur les épaules. Je suis déjà assez stressée avec les hormones.

Bien, nous devrions descendre tu dois avoir faim Edward ? Intervint Charlie.

Un peu, oui. … avec un sourire timide. Quoi ? Tu imputes aussi aux hormones ton bilan antérieur des signes du zodiac ? Plaisantai-je quand Charlie eût descendu les escaliers.

Que tu es bête ! Elle me jeta un regard mordant. Eh bien maintenant tu resteras sans petite-amie pendant un petit moment, Eddie. Elle se leva, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, je la saisis par le poignet et elle tomba dans mon giron. Je souris.

Et maintenant quoi, hein la vierge ?

Ils disent que les gémeaux ont une double personnalité et je commence à croire que c'est vrai. Dit-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Tu insinues que je suis fou ?

Je ne l'insinue pas, c'est ce que me disent mes hormones.

Tes hormones se trompent, saches-le.

Bêta murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

Tu l'es plus pour ne pas contrarier un fou d'amour.

Ma bouche chercha la sienne, mais quelqu'un nous interrompit. Je ne savais pas qui était le pire des deux, sérieusement.

Arrêtes de manger Bella. Jasper resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, nous regardant avec distraction.

Alors toi arrêtes de manger Alice répliquai-je.

Je suis navré, mais Emmett et moi avons décidé que Bella serait notre nouvelle petite sœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de répliquer Bella.

Non, je m'en sens flattée, Jasper commenta-t-elle.

Mmm, oui. Mais avant qu'Emmett ne te le demande, laisses-moi être le parrain d'Alice.

Jasper ? Tu as suivis le traitement ? Parce que, si notre bébé est une fille, nous n'allons évidemment pas l'appeler Alice, il en serait malchanceux.

Non ! Bella, ma sœur, laisse-moi être le parrain de Rosie !

Emmett, mon Dieu. Nous n'allons pas non plus l'appeler Rosie. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Avec ce nom il n'aura pas de malchance, si ? Jasper pouvait être des plus rancuniers , vraiment.

Alice est hyperactive, Rose non argumentai-je en ma faveur. Si c'est une fille elle s'appellera Bella.

Bien sûr que non, Anthony ! Merde nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine une heure et elle sait déjà que je déteste mon deuxième prénom. Si c'est une fille, on verra. Et si c'est un garçon... il s'appellera Anthony.

Si tu ne permets pas qu'elle s'appelle Bella, je ne vais pas non plus permettre qu'il s'appelle Anthony. Il sera traumatisé et je ne veux pas payer un psychologue.

Anthony ! Les hormones de grossesse revinrent, folles. Vraiment ? Parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

C'est bien ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Nous verrons plus tard envisageai-je.

Maintenant nous sommes d'accords. Et à ce moment, Bella colla sa bouche à la mienne.

**Et voilà, à dans deux semaines :)**

**Siana91**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne lecture :)**

**Cassy-chou**** : Coucou, merci pour ta review :) je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton programme lol. Et si tu as un autre truc con à me dire, ne te gênes pas ^^ J'espère à très bientôt =D.**

**Chapitre 14** : Stupide Newton

**Pdv Edward :**

_Allez, Bella !_ La suppliai-je avec un sourire louche.

_Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? Je ne le veux pas et rien ne me fera changer d'avis._ Elle croisa les bras et roula les yeux.

Alice et Rosalie voulait faire une « soirée fille » avec Bella et, pour le dire simplement, elles m'avaient soudoyer pour que je convainque Bella après son refus moi je la persuadais d'y aller et en échange Alice et Rosalie nous donnaient un répit d'un mois sans shopping. Bien sûr, ma sœur n'allait tout de même pas rester tranquille quand elle irait faire les boutiques et elle ramènerait sûrement quelque chose pour Bella ou le bébé.

Ma mission consistait donc, basiquement, à convaincre Bella de venir chez moi durant tout ce qu'il restait de week-end. J'avais accepté rapidement, pensant qu'il serait facile de lui faire entendre raison. Et comme je me trompais ! J'avais devant moi la personne la plus têtue du monde cela m'était clair. Bella défendait ses souhaits et ne se laissait pas vaincre aussi facilement que le feraient d'autres personnes ? Il est certain qu'elle était déjà têtue avant, mais maintenant, en y ajoutant les hormones de grossesse, ce serait un sérieux danger de l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Mais je ne risquais rien à essayer... si ?

Je soupirai et encerclai sa taille de avec mes mains.

_Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu ne veux pas._

_Tu as besoin d'une excuse ? Je n'en ai pas envie._ Elle enterra sa tête dans ma poitrine et je posai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi elle ne voulait pas aller chez moi et passer un moment avec ma sœur et Rose. Surtout parce que je pensais qu'elles avaient commencé à être amies et tout ça. Alice pouvait être un peu obsessionnelle et manipulatrice, mais elle ne mordait pas et n'était pas une personne mauvaise. Et cela valait aussi pour Rosalie. Ça serait à cause d'Emmett ? De Jasper ? De moi ? J'avais besoin d'une réponse pour ma santé psychologique. Et j'allais l'avoir, coûte que coûte.

_Tu n'irais pas même si je te jouais quelque chose au piano ?_ Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Depuis ce matin, quand j'avais dit à Bella que le piano chez moi était à moi, elle n'avait pas cessé de ma répéter qu'il faudrait qu'un jour je lui joue un morceau de piano car, selon elle, je devais en jouer merveilleusement bien. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette opportunité pour qu'elle accepte de venir dormir chez moi cette nuit et la suivante.

_Peut-être que j'y penserai_ répondit-elle, souriante.

_Ne fais pas la dure, je sais parfaitement que tu veux aller chez moi. Que tu veux seulement te faire prier._ Plaisantai-je, me prenant alors un coup sur le bras de la part de Bella. _Hey !_

_C'est ce qui arrive à dire des bêtises, Eddie._

_Je te propose un marché. Tu vas chez moi, tu restes un moment avec les filles et après je serai tout le temps avec toi, d'accord ? Je pense que c'est un assez bon pacte_ dis-je.

_Tu es un arrogant, Edward Cullen._ Elle rit doucement alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête. _Je crois que si tu ajoutes encore quelque chose à ce petit marché que me jouer quelque chose au piano et être une grande partie de la journée et de la nuit avec moi, je pourrais peut-être accepter._

_Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un mois entier sans boutiques ?_

_Tu aurais dû commencer par là Eddie !_ Elle se jeta hors de mes bras et alla prendre un sac pour mettre ses vêtements et autres choses nécessaires pour passer la fin de la semaine chez moi.

Je l'observai attentivement alors qu'elle préparait tout. Elle paraissait heureuse, et sa joie était le mienne. Je souris involontairement en voyant le peu de choses qu'elle allait emporter : 2 tee-shirts, sweats, jeans et ses inséparables Converses. Elle était si simple, si fragile... elle me faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine, si douce et d'apparence faible, faisant apparaître mes instincts surprotecteurs. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage ni de tenues de la dernière mode pour se sentir bien ou être belle. Elle, elle était heureuse avec un simple sweat, et plus le maquillage était loin, mieux c'était.

Je devais sûrement la regarder comme un idiot, puisqu'elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

_Rien, je voyais seulement à quel point tu es belle._ Lui répondis-je, faisant apparaître un tendre rougissement sur ses joues.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edward._ Elle baissa le regard et attrapa son sac.

_Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu es prête ?_ Elle acquiesça. _Donne-moi ça, tu ne dois pas porter trop de choses._

Elle me la passa sans rechigner et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire le moindre pas vers la porte, je l'attrapai par la main, l'attirai jusqu'à moi et embrassai ses lèvres. Je lui souris et nous descendîmes les escaliers.

_Comment as-tu fais pour qu'elle accepte finalement d'aller chez toi Edward ?_ Demanda Renée quand nous lui dîmes que nous partions.

_Il n'y a rien qu'un piano et un mois sans shopping ne puisse régler._ Je fis un clin d'œil à Bella quand elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Elle prit une boîte de galettes dans ses mains et me regarda interrogativement.

_Je peux les emporter ?_

_Non, je ne pense pas que cela plaise à Esmée que tu manges celles-là alors qu'elle en fait des maison_ répondis-je. Elle vint en courant jusque moi, prit ma main et me tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison.

_Mon Dieu, si tu m'avais dit dès le début qu'Esmée faisait des galettes maison j'aurai accepter sans rien de plus ! Maman, papa, ne m'attendez pas, je reviendrai lundi après-midi !_ Cria-t-elle depuis la voiture. _Allons-y Edward, les galettes d'Esmée m'attendent !_ Rit-elle avidement.

_Une envie ?_ Dis-je rhétoriquement.

_Exactement. Mon esprit ne peut penser à quelque chose qui ne soit pas « les galettes maison d'Esmée ». Elle les a déjà faites ?_ Demanda-t-elle soucieusement . _Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'embête à en faire spécialement pour moi..._

_Elle les fait toujours le samedi à la demande spéciale de mon frère. Tu dois donc te dire qu'Emmett les a peut-être déjà toutes mangées._

_Emmett le glouton._ Si le regard qu'elle adressa à la route avait été reçu par Emmett, le pauvre en serait plus qu'effrayé. Il me paraît chaque fois plus clair que pour son bien il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier une femme enceinte.

Nous passâmes tout le chemin jusque chez moi à chanter ce qui passait à la radio et je je jetai de temps en temps des regards emplis de tendresse à Bella, qui rougissait alors fortement.

_Quelle joie de te voir de nouveau, Bella !_ Salua ma mère quand nous entrâmes dans la maison.

_Pour moi aussi, Esme _; répondit Bella.

_Où sont les autres ? _Demandai-je, surpris de l'étrange silence qui régnait sur la maison.

_Les enfants sont allé acheter des choses pour ce soir et Carlisle travaille._

_Bien, tu pourras leur dire que nous sommes dans ma chambre quand ils reviendront ?_

Après la réponse affirmative de ma mère, nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Bella resta immobile en voyant une telle quantité de livres et de musique classique de tous les côtés. Ma chambre n'était pas comme celle de n'importe quel adolescent les murs étaient remplis d'étagères avec des livres, de la musique de toutes sortes et de cadres. Par exemple, celle d'Emmett était tout un bordel avec des vêtements éparpillés de tous côtés et aucun livre de visible sur les murs il y avait des étagères avec des jeux et des jeux de quelques types de console et des photos de nous encadrées. Celle d'Alice ressemblait plus à la mienne, même si elle n'avait pas non plus de livres dans sa chambre.

_Je peux rester vivre ici ?_ Apparemment, ma chère petite-amie ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand nous allons vivre chez nous nous aurons une chambre remplis uniquement de livres et de musique._ Lui répondis-je alors que le l'enlaçait par derrière et posai ma tête sur su épaule. Un rougissement extrêmement tendre recouvrit ses joues.

_Merci_ répondit-elle, me caressant l'oreille de sa position. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de la caresse.

…

Je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque de mon père en train de lire un nouveau livre, puisque ma chère sœur et ma chère belle-sœur avaient commencé leur tant attendue soirée entre fille avec Bella. Emmett était dans sa chambre en train de jouer à _Halo _avec Jasper et mes parents étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Dans ma chambre je m'ennuyais, j'avais donc pris mon iPod et étais allé dans la grande bibliothèque du troisième étage.

A deux heures du matin, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers ma chambre silencieusement et me mis au lit, prêt à dormir puisque je tombais de sommeil.

J'avais dormi environ une demi-heure quand quelques doux coups sur la porte de ma chambre me réveillèrent.

_Oui ?_ Dis-je un peu embêté et étourdi.

_Je peux dormir avec toi ?_ La douce et délicate voix de ma copine me fit me redresser rapidement dans mon lit.

_Que se passe-t-il Bella ?_ Demandai-je préoccupé sa voix avait sonné brisée, comme si elle avait été en train de pleurer. _Ça s'est bien passé ?_

_O-Oui, j'ai seulement fait un cauchemar et maintenant je ne peux plus dormir. Je peux dormir avec toi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, et qui étais-je pour lui refuser quelque chose ?

_Bien sûr que tu peux._ Je me poussai d'un côté et immédiatement elle se blottit contre moi, collant ses pieds contre mes jambes. _Tu as les pieds gelés._ _Tu me transfère le froid à travers mon pantalon._ Je ris et elle m'accompagna.

_Désolé._

_Ça ne fait rien._ J'embrassai son front doucement et le tirai vers moi, l'enlaçant par derrière. Je laissai mes mains reposer sur son petit ventre. _Tu veux que ce soit quoi ?_

_Ça m'est égal que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Je veux seulement qu'il soit en bonne santé._ Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

_Bella, je t'aime_ lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

_Moi aussi._ Elle soupira et je nous laissai plonger dans un sommeil profond.

La matinée suivante passa rapidement, si rapidement que je fus à peine conscient du passage du temps. Avant de manger, je conduisis Bella au piano. Je lui jouai le Clair de Lune (ndt : sûrement de Debussy si vous voulez l'écouter) et elle resta totalement surprise. Nous passâmes l'après-midi entre les rires et nous jouâmes à quelques jeux de société. Quand il fut l'heure de dormir, Bella apparut dans ma chambre en alléguant qu'elle voulait dormir avec moi pour avoir une nuit sans cauchemars ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une fois couchés, je lui demandai.

_Hey, Bella, ça ne te dérange pas qu'au lycée nous nous comportions comme un couple ? Ou tu préfères que nous fassions comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ?_

_Edward, nous sommes un couple et je veux que toutes les filles du lycée l'apprennent. Je veux qu'elles sachent que tu es mon petit-ami et celui de personne d'autre. Ou sinon elles le regretteront._ Vous pouvez croire qu'elle ait dit tout ça avec calme ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le dise avec rage ou colère, mais calme et tranquille... Cela me fit rire.

_Ça me paraît génial _: lui répondis-je en riant.

_Mais... j'ai peur_. Je la tournai pour que nous soyons face à face et la regardai fixement dans les yeux.

_De quoi ? Bella, je ne vais pas permettre qu..._

_J'ai peur que Mike se rende compte que c'est le sien_ susurra-t-elle. _Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour savoir compter les mois qui ont passé depuis c-ce qui s'est p-passé et l'en déduire._

_Que penses-tu de dire que nous entretenions une relation en secret ? C'est tout à fait possible._ Son expression me disait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. _Nous ne voulions pas que quiconque s'en rende compte par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire contre toi comme ils l'ont déjà fait et même pire. Alors nous maintenions notre relation secrète et jusqu'à ce que je sache pour le bébé je ne te pressais pas pour la rendre publique._

_Mmm, très bien. Mais si ça ne marche pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors que sa lèvre inférieur tremblait légèrement. Je lui caressai la joue doucement.

_Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que ça marche._

Je capturai sa lèvre inférieur entre les miennes et après avoir noter que Bella s'était relaxée, je la laissai dormir. Même si moi, je peinai à trouver le sommeil.

…

Avant que ne sonne l'alarme de mon portable, je l'éteignis et me levai du lit avec attention pour que Bella puisse se reposer encore un peu. Je la réinstallai après m'être échappé de ses bras et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui me relaxerait complètement. Le plan que Bella et moi avions mis au point la nuit précédente m'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit s'il marchait tout se passerait bien, mais si quelqu'un découvrait tout, si Mike le découvrait, et il n'était pas si bête qu'il le laissait penser, nous pourrions avoir de graves problèmes. Je voulais dénoncer Mike pour l'horreur qu'il avait fait. Cependant, Bella m'avait fait jurer et parjurer de ne rien faire contre lui. Et moi je lui avais répondu que j'essayerais bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'en me retrouvant face à lui je pourrais me contenir et ne pas lui donner un coup de poing.

Je mis un jean, une chemise blanche basique, par-dessus elle une chemise rouge avec des carreaux bleus et mes Converses. J'essayai de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, mais ils étaient autant désordonnés que d'habitude. Je les bougeai anxieusement alors que je me dirigeais vers le lit et réveillai Bella, qui gisait sur mon oreiller. A ce moment, Alice appela à la porte pour laisser les habits que Bella devrait porter aujourd'hui et alors que les posai sur mon bureau, elle leva son pouce en signe d'approbation pour mes vêtements.

_Bella_ je la secouai un peu et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Comme ils m'enchantaient !

_Bonjour_ dit-elle entre deux bâillements.

_Salut_ lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front. C'est l'heure de se préparer. Elle soupira et sortit du lit.

_Donne-moi dix minutes et je suis prête._ Elle alla jusqu'à son sac où étaient ses vêtements, mais je lui indiquai qu'Alice avait déjà choisi ce qu'elle mettrait aujourd'hui.

_Elle m'avait dit qu'elle le ferait et elle l'a fait._

_Tu ne dois jamais parier contre Alice_ lui répondis-je. _Je t'attends en bas._

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, ils étaient tous là, même Jasper et Rosalie qui étaient restés chez nous pendant tout le week-end, comme Bella. Ils me saluèrent allègrement et continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant de choses et d'autres. Je parlai un peu avec mon père de l'hôpital et après, quand il alla travailler, je m'absorbai dans une conversation avec Emmett et Jasper sur un nouveau jeu de Xbox qui allait sortir très bientôt et que nous devrions essayer.

Bella se présenta dans la cuisine avec une chemise qui disait quelque chose comme de découvrir un monde plein de couleurs d'un ton bleu ciel avec un jean et ses Converses. Comme moi, elle parla avec les filles jusqu'à ce que nous allions au lycée.

Pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée et qu'ils me virent avec Bella, tout le monde nous regarda avec des expressions de surprise, perplexité, haine, envie et autres choses. Je savais que j'étais un garçon populaire autant que possible. J'étais tous les jours collé par de nombreuses filles et, même si je leur disait que je n'étais pas libre, elles insistaient. Et, sincèrement, je détestait ça toutes les filles venaient vers moi, mais pas la seule que je voulais à mes côtés. Qui est aujourd'hui à mon côté avec ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

Je souris.

Les regards qu'ils nous jetaient ne m'importaient pas et je pouvais dire, grâce au même sourire qu'avais Bella sur ses lèvres, qu'elle en pensait la même chose. Je suspectais qu'ils allaient maintenant accabler Bella de sortir avec moi, et je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'être aux côtés de ma petite-amie pour que nous le supportions ensemble, et non elle seule. Et j'allais faire tout mon possible pour que mon souhait se réalise.

Nous arrivâmes à notre premier cours où nous étions ensembles, et je demandai à mon voisin habituel s'il pouvait aller s'asseoir autre part pour que Bella puisse se mettre à côté de moi. Il n'émit pas d'objection et me dis qu'il ne voulait pas autre chose que d'aller au fond de la classe. Je parlai un moment avec lui et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille et je m'assis alors à côté de Bella.

_Tu t'entends bien avec les gens_ commenta Bella, souriante.

_Pas du tout_ admis-je _c'est juste que je connais ce garçon depuis que j'ai déménagé ici, alors il y a de la confiance entre nous._

_Sûr_ dit-elle en plissant les yeux _ tu vas me dire que tu es timide aussi ?_

_Je le suis, même si je n'en ai pas l'air._ Répondis-je, me remémorant la difficulté que j'avais à me faire des amis quand j'étais petit. Cela me coûtait beaucoup de me faire des amis, et c'est toujours le cas.

_Sûr_ répéta-t-elle et elle me regarda moqueusement. _C'est pour ça que les filles se jettent toutes sur toi._

_Hey, que les filles croient que je suis arrogant et me fassent me sentir comme un rôti alors que je suis timide est très gênant. Même plus, je déteste qu'elles fassent ça._ Je fronçai le sourcil.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ferai fuir._ Promit-elle tout en posant un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

Le cours passa rapidement je ne sais pas si ce fut parce que j'avais Bella à côté de moi ou parce que je n'y prêtais pas suffisamment attention. Les autres heures passèrent de la même façon et à l'heure du déjeuner, Bella et moi nous assîmes à notre table habituelle et nous bavardâmes avec animation avec les autres. Alice disait je nous avions cassé tous les plans qu'ils avaient pour moi et bla bla bla. Des bêtises que disent les gens pour ne pas s'ennuyer pendant les cours. Je ris devant les incohérences à notre sujet comme le fait que Bella m'avait soudoyé pour que je sorte avec elle et qu'elle devienne ainsi populaire.

Les gens n'ont rien d'autre à faire que d'inventer des choses.

Le cours suivant était celui de biologie, je regardai don dans mon sac pour voir si j'avais bien le travail. Merci mon Dieu, il était bien là je n'avais pas envie de devoir retourner chez moi ou chez Bella pour le chercher.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et je passai un bras derrière les épaules de Bella et elle m'entoura de son bras à son tour. En chemin, Bella me dit de l'attendre tandis qu'elle allait aux toilettes. J'étais si heureux avec elle... jusqu'à ce qu'un feu rouge m'aveugle quand je me retrouvai face à Mike Newton.

Sans lui adresser un seul mot et sans penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer, je me jetai sur lui et commençai à frapper brutalement son horrible visage de bon garçon. Je le frappai une fois, et une autre, lui faisant payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma Bella, ce qu'il avait entraîné, pour toute cette arrogance qu'il dégageait, pour l'enfant qu'il avait fait à Bella. Pour tout cela et plus encore, je n'eus pas pitié de lui. La voix de ma douce petite-amie arriva à mes oreilles et je ne prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention au cercle qui s'était formé autour de nous, même pas quand Bella fut à mon côté criant des incohérences et demandant de l'aide. Sa voix me déconcerta et Mike prit cette opportunité pour se retourner et me donner des coups de poing dans l'œil, le nez et la lèvre inférieur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à retourner la situation et je recommençai.

Jusqu'à ce que l'on me sépare de lui. Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Je trépignai pour qu'il me libère, mais la voix du directeur me paraliza :

_Edward Cullen, Mike Newton ! DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**A dans deux semaines :)**

**Siana91**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous, et merci à mes fidèles « revieweuse » (je trouve pas d'autre mot ^^).**

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier publié par l'auteur, donc profitez-en bien car je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain... !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D **

**Cassy-chou**** : j'ai adoré cette minute « truc con », je ne savais même pas que « nananère » avait été une vraie expression ! (elle était ds le dico?!)**

**Chapitre 15 ****:**

**Pdv Edward :**

A quoi diable pensiez-vous ?! Demanda le directeur, élevant la voix.

Il attendait une réponse, mais Newton et moi restions silencieux.

Le directeur soupira pesamment et respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et nous regarda fixement.

Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, je veux donc que quelqu'un me réponde avec sincérité. Tout son calme repartit quand il répéta. A quoi pensiez-vous ?!

L'ersatz de personne qui se trouvait à côté de moi parla avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

C'est lui qui m'a frappé ! Je marchais tranquillement vers ma classe quand il s'est jeté sur moi. Et je n'ai rien fait !

Le directeur centra son regard sur moi.

Cela est-il vrai, monsieur Cullen ? Est-ce vrai qu'un de mes meilleurs élèves a lancée une bagarre sans aucun motif ?

Oui. Ma voix ne vacilla pas.

C'est à dire que je ne voulais pas mentir, alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de prendre toute la faute. Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ? « Excusez-moi, monsieur Greene, mais cet élève Mike Newton a violé et mis enceinte ma copine » ? Le plus facile était encore d'en prendre toute la responsabilité. Je voulais que Newton soit puni, bien sûr, mais je n'allais pas le dénoncer même si je le voulais parce que Bella me l'avait fait promettre.

Pouvez-vous nous en donner une explication ?

Newton me regarda avec distraction. Je voulus l'étrangler ici même, mais je me contins.

Newton a offensé ma copine, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais en train de le frapper. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge.

Je voulais de toutes mes forces qu'il ne me demande pas qui était ma copine pour la faire « témoigner ». S'il faisait cela, je devrai lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de Bella et ainsi il prendrait pour acquis le fait que je sois le père et me féliciterait ou pire encore et nous nous retrouverions ainsi dans les ennuis.

Grâce à Dieu, il ne mentionna rien de cela.

Vous approuvez cela ? Il le regarda.

Le sujet de ma colère resta muet, regardant le sol.

« Qui ne dit mot consent », pensai-je.

Quelque chose à ajouter, monsieur Newton ?

Non. Sa voix ne trembla pas. Maudite canaille.

Le directeur Greene posa quelques questions de plus, mais nous restâmes tous deux silencieux, ou répondant avec des monosyllabes. Le directeur Greene était tellement énervé que sa peau était devenue d'un rouge sombre.

Il ne reste pas d'autre solution que l'expulsion. Je restai calme, rigide, sans laisser transparaître aucun sentiment. Je ne le méritais pas je ne protestai pas car en le faisant, j'aurai encore plus de problèmes. Puisque que monsieur Newton est celui qui a tout commencé de manière verbal, il sera expulsé trois jours. Cependant, monsieur Edward Cullen, pour avoir commencé la bagarre, sera expulsé pour deux semaines. « Merde, merde, merde, merde ». Je parlerai à vos professeurs pour qu'ils vous donnent des devoirs suffisants pour que vous ne puissiez pas sortir de chez vous durant toute cette période d'exclusion. Et ne croyez pas que vos parents ne vont pas en être informés je tiendrai une longue discussion avec tous et chacun d'eux. Maintenant, Newton, tu peux t'en aller.

Cela m'étonna qu'il ne me demande pas de sortir aussi. J'attendis patiemment qu'il commence à parler, mais sa secrétaire empêcha la porte de se fermer quand Newton sortit.

Il y a une jeune jeune fille dehors qui veut parler avec Edward Cullen annonça-t-elle. Je m'engourdis et fixai mon regard derrière la secrétaire, mais je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait.

Dites-lui d'entrer accepta le directeur.

Et alors, Bella entra. Je la regardai avec la typique expression du « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » mélangée avec celle du « casse-toi » et du « je peux m'en sortir tout seul ». Elle me fit un léger sourire triste et s'assit à mon côté quand monsieur Greene l'y invita.

Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit, mademoiselle Swan ?

Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais Edward et moi avons fait un travail ensemble en biologie et il fallait le remettre aujourd'hui. Je pouvais voir le cerveau du directeur assembler les pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'emboîtent toutes. C'est Edward qui l'a. Je suis venue parce que monsieur Banner a insisté pour que je le demande à Edward.

Je le recherchai dans mon sac et le lui remis. Monsieur Greene nous regarda fixement. Je frissonnai un peu, bien qu'aucun des deux ne le nota.

Merci dit Bella. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Swan. Faites attention et retournez en classe.

Ma petite-amie acquiesça, m'adressa un dernier regard et sortir de la pièce.

Ainsi, votre copine est Isabella Swan ? J'approuvai. Vous êtes au courant de son état, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, et avant que vous n'ajoutiez quoi que ce soit, je veux vous dire que je ne vais pas la laisser tomber et que je m'occuperai du bébé. Nous avons déjà fait quelques projets : nous allons déménager dans une petite maison près de nos familles pour qu'ils puissent nous aider autant que possible. Je prendrai soin et aimerai le bébé comme je le ferai avec sa mère.

C'est très bien, Cullen. Il sourit avec fierté. C'est très bien.

…

Monsieur Greene me fit un discours sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas me battre avec mes camarades et tout ça. Il m'avoua que l'idée d'avoir à m'expulser pendant deux semaines ne lui plaisait pas, mais que c'était ce qu'il devait faire que je jouerais bien le rôle de père et que je traiterais bien Bella, puisqu'elle était une fille assez fragile.

Après cela, il me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi.

Je devais attendre Bella, je me mis donc dans ma voiture et allumai la musique pour me détendre et m'éclaircir les idées. Je réussis pendant une demi-heure, et par chance, il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant la fin des cours. J'attendis patiemment, je n'avais envie de penser à rien ni à Bella, ni à Newton, ni à l'expulsion, ni... à rien. Je soupirai alors que la portière du copilote s'ouvrait, me laissant voir une Bella préoccupée.

Salut me salua-t-elle en montant. Elle posa un baiser sur mes lèvres, caressa mon visage tendrement, s'attardant sur les bleus, et demanda avec anxiété : Que s'est-il passé au final ?

Calmes-toi demandai-je, et elle reprit de l'air. Ils m'ont expulsé pour deux semaines.

Oh, Edward... Je pensais qu'elle allait être peinée ou quelque chose de plus... dépressif, mais je n'étais absolument pas préparé à sa réaction. Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te battre, pour moi ? Et avec Mike Newton ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Edward. Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Tu ne pouvais pas penser à moi ? Au fait que je serrais blessée aussi de te voir comme ça ? Je pensais que vous alliez vous tuer ! Tu es idiot. Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Ou alors, tu voulais que je le dénonce ? Tu as été totalement irrationnel de...

La colère qui était en moi explosa contre la mauvaise personne.

J'essayais de te protéger ! J'essayais de faire un peu justice, puisque tu ne veux pas aller voir la police et porter plainte contre ce salop ! Ça me fait mal à moi aussi, tu sais ? Et je l'ai frappé parce que mon esprit ne peut pas accepter ce qu'il t'a fait et que tu ne fasses absolument rien.

Tu sais que...

Merde Bella, soit mature pour une fois. Tu penses rester les bras croisés, avoir un bébé et que le père sorte des roses ? Parce que moi pas ! Et si je dois le frapper ou pire encore, sois sûre que je n'hésiterai pas ! Parce que la putain de vérité est que tu es trop lâche pour le dire à la police ou à ton propre père. On dirait que tu vis dans un monde où te couper les veines est le mieux pour tout le monde ! C'est comme ça que tu veux élever ton bébé ? Mûris, Bella !

Après lui avoir sortit tout cela, je ne m'étonnai pas du fait que Bella ouvre un de ses poings fermement serrés et me donne une gifle. Et je l'avais bien méritée.

Je savais que ce n'était pas correct de la laisser là, mais je me sentais encore en colère contre le monde entier, j'accelerai donc et sortis du parking en laissant des marques sur le bitume. Je n'allai pas chez moi, ni chez Bella, ni au café de Renée –où j'étais allé deux fois–, mais vers la prairie un lieu merveilleux où l'on peut penser, se repentir et être tranquille.

Après avoir marché un moment, une marée verte s'étendit devant mes yeux, incroyablement moelleuse et où l'on pouvait s'asseoir au milieu de fleurs sauvages. Je pensai, pensai et repensai à une grande quantité de choses, et j'arrivai à la conclusion que je m'en étais pris à Bella sans aucune raison. Je n'en avais aucune pour lui avoir dit ces choses si horribles dans un premier temps. La colère contenue que j'éprouvais était pour Mike et la frustration qui venait en voyant que Bella ne faisait rien à ce sujet je comprenais qu'elle ait peur, mais si elle ne se détachait de lui à aucun moment de sa vie, nous ne pourrions jamais être complètement heureux.

Je devais m'excuser, parce que ce qu'elle essayait de faire était de me protéger à sa manière, tout comme je le faisais. J'eus envie de m'écraser contre un des arbres qui m'entouraient, mais cela compliquerait sûrement les choses.

Quand je m'assis sur le siège conducteur de ma Volvo et vérifiai mon téléphone portable, que j'avais laissé dans la boîte à gants volontairement, je vis que j'avais plusieurs appels en absence d'Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, mes parents et ceux de Bella. Je décidai d'appeler Emmett, parce que je ne pensais pas qu'Alice et ma mère me reçoivent chaleureusement.

_Où es-tu allé, merde, abrutit ?! _Tonna Emmett au travers du téléphone.

Je n'avais envie de voir personne répondis-je.

_Et tu avais besoin de dire toutes ces choses à Bella ?_ _Reste loin de moi si tu réapparais à la maison, parce que je te promets, je te jures que si je t'attrapes je ne me retiendrai pas._

Je t'en serais très reconnaissant, Emmett. Je soupirai et me passai une main sur le visage. Je gémis quand je touchai mon œil droit.

_Si j'avais su que tu allai dire des choses comme ça à Bella, je ne t'aurais pas séparé de Newton._

J'omis son commentaire et allai droit au but.

Où est Bella ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est urgent.S'il te plaît.

_Elle est avec moi._

Où, Emmett ? Répétai-je, m'impatientant

_Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?_ J'entendis sa voix au loin, et supposai donc qu'il parlait avec Bella. Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

Je restai en choc. Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça.

QUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! J'allumai le moteur et commençai à rouler en marche arrière.

_Idiot. Si tu avais laissé Bella se soulager avec toi et que tu ne l'avais pas attaquée comme ça, tu saurais que papa lui a donné rendez-vous pour faire une échographie._

Je soupirai, soulagé.

Je peux venir ? Demandai-je, ayant peur que Bella ne veuille pas me voir.

_Je dirais même que tu devrais_._ Dépêche-toi, nous devons entrer maintenant même._

Merci Emmett.

_Peureux._

Et il raccrocha.

Je conduisis aussi vite que possible et en moins de quinze minutes j'étais garé sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je sortis précipitamment et allai jusqu'à l'étage de gynécologie. Je poussai le bouton de l'ascenseur et y entrai. Il s'arrêta au premier étage et mon père entra. Merde, avec le nombre de personnes présentes dans cet hôpital il fallait que ce soit lui, et juste lui.

Bonjour Edward me salua-t-il avec une voix anormalement grave.

Papa.

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas directement dans mon cabinet pour que j'examine toutes ces blessures ?

Ce n'est pas nécessaire –Nous nous poussâmes sur le côté quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau pour laisser passer des personnes–, vraiment. Je suis avec Bella et elle va entrer.

Cette coupure sur ton sourcil nécessite des points expliqua-t-il. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini avec Bella et je te soignerai. Ta mère fera une crise si elle te voit arriver avec cette mine.

Merci papa lui dis-je, et je le regardai avec le sourcil froncé. Un médecin entra dans la petite alcôve et salua mon père. Tu ne vas pas me passer un savon ?

Il passa un bras sur mes épaules.

J'attends que nous soyons rentrés à la maison. Nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit pour avoir une discussion et je préférerais que ta mère soit présente. Mais tu t'es fourré dans un drôle de pétrin jeune homme. Et maintenant, va avec ta petite-amie et ton enfant.

Le médecin qui était à côté de nous et qui avait salué précédemment mon père nous regarda avec un visage étrange. Et avant de sortir, je pus l'entendre essayer de tirer des informations de mon père. Même à l'hôpital il y a des commérages.

La première chose que je fis en arrivant dans la salle d'attente fut de la scanner à la recherche de Bella et de mon frère. Je les trouvai dans un coin, assis et la tête de Bella appuyée sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

Salut saluai-je. Tout va bien ?

Corniaud ce fut le salut d'Emmett, et il continua avec un : espèce de con.

Je sais que je mérite ça et plus encore, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié Emmett lui répondis-je. J'ai rencontré papa et il m'a assuré qu'il allait me passer un savon plus tard. Alors pourquoi ne pas t'allier avec lui et planifier toutes les choses que tu vas me dire ? Vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups.

Edward appela Bella arrête.

Emmett pris congés de Bella et se leva, mais avant de s'en aller il me dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je ne te dis pas quelque chose de plus fort par respect pour maman. Et après un léger coup dans le dos, il nous laissa seuls.

Je m'installai sur le siège qu'utilisait mon frère et mis mes mains sur mes genoux, parce que j'avais une envie incroyable de prendre celles de Bella dans les miennes. Cependant, le doux touché des doigts de ma petite-amie sur les miens me fit lever le regard.

Je suis désolée Edward.

Oh non Bella, Ce n'est pas à toi de demander pardon. C'est moi qui ai commit l'erreur ici. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais les nerfs en pelote et tu as été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé ma colère. Elle n'était pas dirigé contre toi sinon contre Mike et...

J'ai aussi ma part de culpabilité. Elle caressa le dos de ma main. Je t'ai blessé et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je me sens mal d'avoir peiné la personne que j'aime. Je n'aurai pas dû te reprocher quoi que ce soit et j'aurai dû t'appuyer.

Je suis désolé répétai-je. Je sais que ces paroles perdent du sens parce qu'elle sont souvent utilisées, mais si tu me donnes une seconde chance je te le montrerai avec des actes...

Edward, ça ne fait rien. Il n'y a rien a pardonner.

Tu sais que je ne vais jamais pardonner ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je, collant mon front contre le sien.

Je te connais, Edward Cullen. Et je t'aime pour ça. Je baissai la tête et unis mes lèvres aux siennes en un baiser parfait. Nous nous séparâmes presque immédiatement, puisque nous étions dans un endroit public et que je pouvais pratiquement sentir les regards de chaque personne qui se trouvait ici. Nous rîmes entre nos dents et nous séparâmes.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et l'infirmière sortit avec son uniforme bleu.

Isabella Swan appela-t-elle. Nous nous levâmes rapidement et entrâmes.

La doctoresse Montgomery lui posa quelques questions de routine : ce qu'elle mangeait, si elle dormait suffisamment et des choses comme ça. Vu le visage du docteur, tout semblait aller bien cela fit qu'elle me transmit son sourire. Je serrai avec tendresse la main de Bella et elle me sourit en retour. La docteur, grande et rousse, la fit passer dans une pièce adjacente où elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle releva son tee-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine et laissa voir son ventre, un peu arrondi. Je le regardai avec adoration et fascination, pensant qu'à l'intérieur grandissait _ma_ fille. Je souris avec encore plus de fierté.

Ainsi, Bella, ce jeune homme si élégant est le père du bébé ? Demanda aimablement le docteur alors qu'elle préparait tout le nécessaire.

Oui. Bella rougit.

Et tu ne vas pas me le présenter ?

C'est Edward Cullen, docteur.

Oh, le fameux fils du docteur Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? Quel plaisir de connaître le fils de quelqu'un de si intelligent. Elle me serra la main.

Que pensez-vous faire avec le bébé ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Bella ce n'était pas certain.

Nous allons le garder lui dis-je.

C'est très bien. Vous avez beaucoup de chances, dans la plupart des cas de grossesse adolescente, les grands-parents s'en désintéressent. Je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Bella m'envoya un regard de désespoir total, elle voulait voir son bébé. Comme moi.

La doctoresse Montgomery commença avec l'échographie.

Que pensez-vous étudier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je veux faire des études de médecine et me spécialiser en pédiatrie avouai-je.

Je vaux faire quelque chose dans les lettres, comme la traduction ou quelque chose comme ça dit Bella tout en regardant l'écran.

C'est génial ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous réussirez. Elle désigna l'écran. Regardez, voici la tête.

La joie que je ressentis à la vue de cette petite tête fut indescriptible et, de même que Bella, mes yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes.

Vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ? Nous pourrions essayer de le voir...

Oui dis-je au moment où Bella disait :

Non.

La doctoresse Montgomery nous regarda amusée et redirigea son regard sur le moniteur. Elle essaya de le voir (du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait) mais arriva à la conclusion que le bébé bougeait trop pour déterminer son sexe. Elle donna une gaze à Bella pour qu'elle se nettoie du gel et nous retournâmes dans le bureau. Elle recommanda à Bella de prendre quelques vitamines et nous pûmes y aller.

Je dis à Bella que je devais passer par le bureau de mon père pour qu'il soigne mes coupures au visage et elle accepta de venir avec moi. J'appelai mon père et il me dit qu'il y était déjà, nous prîmes donc l'ascenseur et nous arrêtâmes au bon étage.

Mon père maintint une conversation banale avec Bella et moi, laissant le plus dur pour la fin. Je savais qu'il allait me faire passer un mauvais moment dès que nous serrions réunis à la maison, mais je l'avais mérité.

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas longtemps et sur le coup des cinq heures de l'après-midi nous étions déjà rentrés chez moi. Ma mère m'attendait à la porte de la maison, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle commence à crier, mais au lieu de cela elle m'embrassa et vérifia l'état de mon visage. Elle nous laissa entrer et nous donna un en-cas pour tenir jusqu'au dîner. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé et regardâmes un film jusqu'à ce qu'Alice descende avec Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Ils m'envoyèrent des regards de reproche, mais en voyant la position dans laquelle nous étions – Bella appuyée sur mon épaule avec mon bras sur les siennes – et que tout était calme, ils sourirent avec réticence et s'assirent pour voir le film avec nous.

Ma mère ne fit rien de très élaboré et, quand nous terminâmes de dîner, mon père m'appela dans son bureau. Nous parlâmes civilement durant plusieurs heures ils n'y eu pas de cris, mais j'aurai préféré. Mes parents discutaient de tout avec beaucoup de calme et cela, d'une certaine façon, faisait entrer leurs mots plus profondément, te donnant à penser et te faisant un peu mal, avec l'objectif de te faire apprendre de tes erreurs. Ainsi, j'acceptais tout ce qu'ils me disaient.

Quand je redescendis au salon, ma petite-amie n'était plus là, puisque Jasper et Rosalie l'avaient déposer chez elle en chemin.

Je me mis en pyjama et, une fois installé dans mon lit, lui envoyai un message.

« Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. Fais de beaux rêves. Je t'aime. Edward. »

La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ça ne fait rien. J'essayerai de me réhabituer à dormir sans toi. Je t'aime. Bella. »

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :)**

**A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre avant un moment !**

**Siana91**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde =D**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre publié par l'auteur !**

**Profitez-en bien, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**ps : un grand merci à Grazie, Cassy-chou, Kyssou et leia26 pour leur review :)**

**Cassy-chou : Merci de m'avoir encore une fois cultivé un peu ^^ Surtout que cette fois c'était ni con ni inutile lol En tous cas, lire tes reviews est toujours un grand plaisir :D. A bientôt :)**

**Chapitre 16**

**Pdv Edward :**

Le lendemain je me levai tôt puisque je devais aller au lycée pour récupérer les devoirs que m'avaient assigné les professeurs et je pris Bella au passage pour que nous y allions ensembles. Comme je ne lui en avais rien dit la veille, j'optai pour sortir tôt de chez moi au cas où elle serait déjà partie. Ni Emmett ni Alice n'avaient parlé d'aller chez Bella, je pensai donc comme Bella : elle ne voulait sûrement pas être embêtante et se rendrait en cours en marchant. Très typique d'elle.

Qu'ils m'aient jeté du lycée était vraiment chiant. C'est à dire, comment j'allais contrôler Mike, qu'il ne s'approche pas de Bella ? Je le méritais, bien sûr que oui, mais en y pensant bien on se rend compte que Mike est un authentique petit salaud et qu'il mériterait qu'un autobus lui passe dessus. Je sais que mes pensées sont un peu assassines, mais c'était ce qu'il se passait quand mon esprit enregistrait le nom de Mike Newton. Au moins il avait lui aussi été expulsé, bien que pas aussi longtemps que moi. Je devrais être très subtil avec Emmett quand je lui dirai de garder un œil sur Bella. Cependant, Emmett et subtilité dans la même phrase n'était pas très bien il ne comprend jamais rien et au final il fait ce dont il a envie. Je parlerai à Jasper si nécessaire.

J'allai sous la douche et laissai tranquillement les gouttes d'eau chaude tomber librement sur mon corps. Comme ce matin, par chance, je ne verrais Alice dans aucun coin de la maison, je pris la première chose que ma main rencontra dans l'armoire et allai dans la cuisine. Ma mère était déjà levée et faisait le petit-déjeuner alors que mon père était assis sur la table avec une tasse de café en face de lui et le journal dans une de ses mains.

Bonjour saluai-je en entrant.

Salut mon chéri répondit ma mère, donnant son petit-déjeuner à mon père.

Que fais-tu debout aussi tôt ? Demanda celui-ci.

Hier j'ai oublié de dire à Bella que je devais passer au lycée à la première heure pour récupérer l'autre partie de la punition, et la connaissant, je sais que pour ne pas embêter quelqu'un elle y ira à pieds. Je vais donc aller chez elle avant l'heure habituelle.

Je pris un bol et y versai du lait et des céréales. Je m'assis avec mon père juste quand il se levait pour aller à l'hôpital. C'était toujours pareil.

J'y vais. Il s'approcha de ma mère et laissa un baiser sur sa joue.

Bonne chance lui souhaita Esmé. C'était comme une espèce de routine entre mes parents.

Un jour, pensai-je pour moi-même, j'aurai une famille formidable avec Bella.

J'ai parlé avec Renée commenta ma mère.

De quoi ?

De la maison dans laquelle Bella et toi allez emménager. Je mis mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'elle continue de parler. Elle m'a dit que vous pourrez y jeter un coup d'œil quand vous voudrez, mais Charlie a encore la clef. Et que quand vous le voudrez, vous pourrez « m'autoriser » à commencer avec la décoration.

Bien sûr que oui maman. Je suis sûr que Bella n'y fera pas obstacle. Je lui souris. Au contraire, elle sera complètement émue.

Elle me regarda avec une affection infinie et caressa mon front avec tendresse.

Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu fais pour Bella et le bébé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je suis heureux de ça. Tu sais, mon amour pour Bella est très profond et je peux sentir que ce sentiment peut durer et lutter contre tout ce qui se trouvera entre nous.

Tu me rappelles tellement ton père... Elle rit doucement et essuya les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Tu me le dis dans les huit ou neuf fois par jour plaisantai-je. Je vais finir par le croire.

Viens là, bêta fais un câlin à ta mère. Je m'approchai d'elle et mis mes bras autour d'elle. Elle posa un baiser sur mon front et essaya d'ordonner mes cheveux, sans le moindre résultat.

Après m'être assuré que j'étais bien, je pris les clefs de la Volvo et ma veste et me dirigeai vers la maison de Bella.

J'étais juste en train d'arriver quand Charlie sortit en marche arrière dans la voiture de patrouille. Je m'arrêtai à côté de lui et attendis qu'il baisse sa vitre. Je lui parlai de ce que m'avais dit ma mère et il fut totalement d'accord pour que Bella et moi la visitions dans les prochains jours. Il sortit son porte-clefs et en décrocha une clef. Au cas où, il me la donna avec un papier où était notée l'adresse de la maison. Nous nous saluâmes et partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Je descendais de la voiture quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et me montra Bella enfouit dans un sweat en coton et un jean. Elle avait mis ses écouteurs, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas encore vu. Je me mis à marcher et me mis derrière elle. Depuis ma position, je pouvais écouter parfaitement la musique que produisait son iPod. Elle se retourna et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle rencontra mon torse. Elle ferma les yeux fortement quand je pris sa taille entre mes mains pour prévenir un quelconque abrutissement ou évanouissement.

Oh, Dieu murmura-t-elle.

Bella, c'est moi. Ouvre les yeux lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Je la vis ouvrir les yeux, me laissant voir ces précieux yeux marrons, et je notai que sa respiration revenait à la normale.

Merde, Edward. Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? Elle frappa mon torse tout en riant.

Je suis désolé. J'inclinai ma tête pour joindre nos lèvres.

Que fais-tu là ? Susurra-t-elle tout en enterrant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je suis venu te chercher lui dis-je à l'oreille. Je dois aller au lycée pour prendre les devoirs et je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles en marchant, comme tu allais le faire. Je suis donc ici...

Mmm. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je restai étonné, puisque Bella n'étais généralement pas encline à se blottir contre moi. Cela me plaisait.

Bella ? Demandai-je avec amusement.

Mmm ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te vois un peu languissante aujourd'hui.

J'ai vraiment sommeil Edward. Elle bâilla et déposa un doux baiser dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner. Ça a été très dur de me lever parce que cette nuit je n'ai presque pas dormi. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ajouta-t-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

Allons-y, marmotte quant tu rentreras cette après-midi tu pourras faire une sieste. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois aller au lycée et apprendre le plus possible. Je lui souris doucement et l'éloignai un peu de moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient comme une drogue pour moi. Tout en elle.

Quand je réussis à la faire tenir debout toute seule et à ce que le sommeil ne la vainque pas, je la guidai jusqu'à ma Volvo et quand nous fûmes installés je lui parlai de ce que m'avait dit ma mère et lui dit que Charlie m'avait donné la clef de notre future maison -merde, qu'est-ce que ça sonnait bien- évidemment, Bella s'étira et, changeant complètement d'humeur, fut très contente de pouvoir déjà y aller et voir comment c'était. A propos de l'autre chose, que ma mère voulait s'occuper de la décoration, Bella n'émit aucune objection et dit que la seule chose qu'elle voulait décorer, si possible, était la cuisine. Comme un petit enfant, elle me demanda la meilleure partie : la chambre du bébé. En le disant -plutôt en s'exclamant puisque ça sonnait comme « Je me demande comment sera la chambre de notre bébé-, les yeux de Bella se remplirent de petites gouttes salées alors qu'elle riait.

Par chance nous étions déjà arrivés au lycée, ainsi je détachai nos ceintures et l'attirai vers moi. Je lui caressai le dos et elle me donna un satisfaisant baiser qui me laissa haletant et un peu hébété. Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur sa joue et elle fit disparaître les dernières larmes restant dans ses yeux.

Mais Emmett devait toujours être là pour rompre la magie du moment.

Hey ! Descendez de là maintenant. Je sais bien que les voitures ne sont pas faites seulement pour conduire dit-il avec sa typique voix bruyante. Rosalie rougit et cacha son visage dans le sac. Par Dieu ! Quelle frère honteux, vraiment.

Je ne sais pas comment tu le supportes, Rose lui dis-je tout en descendant de la voiture avec Bella.

Moi non plus Edward. Moi non plus. Me répondit-elle avec un peu de dramatisme.

Sache, Eddie, qu'à partir de maintenant je vais te surveiller de près. Tu ne toucheras pas Bella alors que je suis en face.

N'y penses plus, Emmie. Si nous faisons quelque chose, et je crois que pour l'instant non, nous le ferrons en privé. Pas comme toi. Bella se colla encore plus à moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je mis mon bras sur ses épaules.

Awww, Emmett. Laisse-les, ils sont trop mignons pour leur dire quelque chose. J'écoutai ce que disait Rosalie, mais j'étais resté épris des yeux chocolat de ma précieuse petite-amie. Je remarquai à peine le flash de l'appareil photo.

Je déteste les photos ! Cria Bella, avant de s'en aller précipitamment jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée. Je ne sus pas si la suivre ou non je ne voulais pas l'étouffer, mais je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais là pour elle, pour le meilleure et pour le pire.

Wow, comment est la femme enceinte aujourd'hui commenta Jasper, qui arrivait avec ma sœur.

Tu ne lui auras pas fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda mon frère. Je doutai et commençai à penser qu'il était peut-être plus le frère de Bella que le mien, vu la façon dont il se comportait avec elle.

Moi ? Je me désignai moi-même et levai les sourcils. Tout allait bien. Je suis arrivé chez elle, me suis fait tirer les oreilles pour lui avoir fait une blague la faisant sursauter, après elle est presque resté dormir sur mon épaule, je lui ai remonté le moral en lui parlant de la maison, mais elle s'était à nouveau endormie et je suppose que les photos ont été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Je haussai les épaules.

Eddie, vous êtes si mignons signala Alice pour la je-ne-sais-combientième-fois en faisant des sauts. Vous êtes comme les personnages d'un film américain pour adolescents.

Oui Alice. Je l'arrêtai et elle allait ajouter quelque chose de plus, mais la sonnerie retentit.

Je pris congés d'eux et allai jusqu'au secrétariat pour prendre ce qui allait être ma peine pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

Madame Coppe, une femme très agréable et qui me connaissait depuis que j'avais pénétré pour la première fois dans l'enceinte du lycée, m'envoya un regard plissé et avec quelque chose comme de la déception. Nous parlâmes un moment et je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque je savais qu'elle connaissait déjà l'autre version et que cela me plaisait qu'elle s'intéresse à mon opinion. En fait, elle avait découvert avant même que je ne m'en rende compte que j'étais amoureux de Bella, je pouvais donc me confier à elle, puis je ne l'avais raconté à personne. Je la respectais énormément et elle me traitait comme si j'étais son petit-fils ou quelque chose comme ça. Après avoir bavardé un moment avec elle, je m'excusai et me dirigeai vers ma Volvo.

J'avais oublié de dire à Bella que ce matin j'irai à la maison pour inspecter les dommages (poussière, meubles, sol, murs, etc.) pour voir ce dont nous aurions besoin. Je lui envoyai donc un message et, utilisant le kit mains libres de la voiture, appelai ma mère. Je lui demandai si elle avait quelque chose à faire ce matin et elle me dit qu'elle devait terminer quelque chose mais qu'après elle serait libre nous restâmes une heure dans la maison et nous aurions chacun une chose sur laquelle travailler.

La maison était très confortable, petite, parfaite pour nous trois. Elle n'était pas très grande, c'était une petite cabane d'un étage qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur. La façade était faite de briques marron et de grandes fenêtres blanches. Elle avait un grand jardin s'étendant tant à l'avant qu'à l'arrière. Il y avait une petite lucarne et un garage pour deux voitures.

Elle était merveilleuse. Splendide.

Je laissai la voiture dehors et commençai a inspecter l'état du jardin. Je notai qu'il était très négligé et que la terre n'était pas fertile je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en jardinage, c'est pourquoi j'espérais que ma mère soit une connaisseuse. Je pénétrai dans la maison et tout était en ordre, mis à part qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup -trop- de poussière pour le bien d'un humain. Je toussai jusqu'à ce que je puisse ouvrir une fenêtre et je décidai de toutes les ouvrir, pour que la maison expulse cette odeur de renfermé qu'elle conservait.

Je sortis de nouveau jusqu'à la voiture et sortis toutes les choses que j'avais apporté pour commencer à nettoyer. Ma mère tarderait à arriver, je devais donc nettoyer seul jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé arrive et sincèrement, je ne savais pas par où commencer il y avait tant de choses à faire. Le peu de meubles présent était couvert par une drap blanc, les protégeant de la poussière et de l'humidité je devrai parler de ça avec Charlie. De toutes manières, je les découvris et observai qu'ils étaient en bonne condition.

Par chance il y avait de l'eau, j'en profitai donc et remplis les seaux pour y mettre les chiffons et laver avec eux.

Après ce qui me parut être des heures infinies, ma mère arriva. Au moins, elle m'avait apporté mes haut-parleurs pour connecter mon iPod et que le nettoyage soit plus appréciable. Nous parlâmes des idées qu'avait ma mère dans sa tête et de ce que cela donnerait plus ou moins quand nous aurions terminé.

Alice m'avait envoyé un message à l'heure du déjeuner en me disant que ce n'était pas la peine que j'aille chercher Bella, qu'elle irait chez nous avec eux. Cela me redonna du courage et j'améliorai mon rendement.

A l'heure de la sortie du lycée, nous reprîmes tout et retournâmes chez nous. Comme elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture et qu'une amie l'avait déposée sur son chemin nous y allâmes ensembles tout en parlant du futur et de tout cela.

Quand nous arrivâmes, je m'attendais à voir Bella dans le salon en train de jouer à la play avec Emmett, ou dans la chambre d'Alice à parler de n'importe quoi. Mais je fus surpris de ne pas la voir.

Où est Bella ? Demandai-je à mes frère et sœur qui regardaient la télé dans le salon.

Elle a parlé un moment avec Emmett et nous a demandé si ça ne nous dérangeait pas qu'elle aille dans ta chambre. Et donc elle y est. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Répondit Alice, avec un sourire coquin. Un « ouhhhh » dit d'un ton espiègle venant de mon frère se fit entendre.

Remuant la tête, je montai jusqu'au troisième étage et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Et là, ma précieuse petite-amie était allongée sur mon oreiller avec mon haut de pyjama dans les mains. Elle était... très douce, tellement qu'un stupide sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle et retirai ses cheveux de son visage. Elle ne se troubla pas, bien que le bord de ses lèvres s'étira. Elle était la chose la plus adorable que je n'avait jamais vue. Je me levai pour la prendre en photo et quand ce fut fait, je me rapprochai d'elle. Je laissai plusieurs baisers sur sa joue et son front pour voir si elle se réveillait, mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, je décidai de la laisser dormir.

...

Je descendis de nouveau au salon et m'assis à côté d'Emmett, qui flanquait une raclée à Alice dans un quelconque jeu vidéo de course sur la play 3. Alice perdit et me passa les commandes.

Prépare-toi à perdre lui dis-je en plissant les yeux.

Rira qui rira le dernier.

3, 2, 1... et la course commença.

Hey, les garçons, et si nous allions faire les courses avec Bella ? Je me suis rendu compte que ses pantalons ne se ferment presque plus. Nous sortîmes quelques rires.

Je ne sais pas si elle sera d'humeur, Alice. Elle dort comme une souche je n'ai pas pu la réveiller.

Ma sœur souffla et croisa les bras. Emmett et moi criions comme des fous pour gagner, et Alice bouda encore plus. Nous rîmes bruyamment.

Je gagnais la course -elle était presque terminée-, pressant les boutons de la manette comme si la vie était en eux, quand des doux bras apparurent dans ma vision périphériques et des mains couvrirent mes yeux.

Emmett poussa de spectaculaires cris aigus -comme seul lui pouvait le faire- et ce fut alors que je remarquai que j'avais perdu. Merde, Emmett me le rappellerait durant longtemps. Merde.

Bella m'embrassa sur l'oreille ? Je ris comme un idiot que puis-je dire ? C'était mon point faible et apparemment le démon que j'avais pour petite-amie s'en était déjà rendue compte et allait en tirer profit au maximum.

Salut saluai-je. Nous t'avons réveillée ?

Mmm, un peu. Elle sourit et se retourna pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je t'ai fait perdre ?

Un peu dis-je en réutilisant ses paroles. Bah. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant Emmett me le rappellera tous les jours.

Alice annonça à Bella que pensait aller acheter des vêtements, et à la surprise de tous elle lui dit qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle devait s'acheter des vêtements. Ma sœur sautilla, émue, et alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour faire je ne sais quoi.

J'allai prendre une douche pour enlever toute la saleté qui me couvrait depuis le nettoyage et en sortit totalement propre. Là, sur mon lit, reposaient les vêtements qu'Alice avait laissé pour que je les mette malheureusement, ce jour là il n'y aurait pas de tee-shirts basiques pour autant que je le veuille. L'ensemble consistait en une chemise de cow-boy, un pantalon rouge et des mocassins bleus. J'étais en train de boutonner mon pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Bella était là. Elle me regarda. La porte se ferma bruyamment. Depuis ma position j'entendis un rire très fort qui frisait l'hystérie. Bella, bien sûr

Bella ? L'appelai-je. Elle me regarda et j'observai qu'elle était totalement rouge. Elle portait un tee-shirt blanc ¾ avec quelques détails de différentes couleurs, avec un pantalon court et des bottines. Tu es très belle lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, parce qu'elle s'était tournée, me montrant son dos.

Je pourrais dire la même chose, mais... Elle rit de nouveau.

J'ai fait... quelque chose... pour que tu ris ? Lui demandai-je confus.

Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ainsi. Elle soupira et se retourna. Je venait parce qu'Alice m'avait dit de te chercher. Elle s'impatiente.

Typique d'Alice. Je roulai les yeux et revins sur mes pas pour mettre ma chemise et mes chaussures.

J'avais les cheveux encore mouillés, mais il était aussi inutile d'essayer de les peigner mouillés que secs. C'était quelque chose de _naturel_ en moi.

Nous descendîmes ensembles et Alice était déjà là, avec une robe rose de tous les jours, et mon frère avec une chemise à carreaux bleus.

Alors que nous étions en route pour le centre commercial, Emmett nous dit que Jasper et Rosalie ne pouvaient pas y aller parce que leur mère voulait passer l'après-midi avec eux. Nous bavardâmes de choses banales et avant de nous en rendre compte, nous étions arrivés au grand immeuble idolatré par ma sœur.

...

Après plusieurs heures à avancer d'une boutique à une autre, Bella décida qu'elle voulait faire une pause.

C'était tout à fait compréhensible, puisque nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés depuis notre arrivée. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle avait laissé Alice acheter tout ce qu'elle voulait quand ce n'était pas trop cher. Cependant, quand nous fûmes dans la boutiques pour bébés, c'est moi qui payai la majorité des choses elle ne dit rien non plus, bien que je pus voir qu'elle ressentait un peu de honte ou quelque chose de semblable quant au fait que nous achetions les vêtements. Le fait est qu'elle ne ronchonna pas et y mit un enthousiasme qui fit la joie d'Alice et le meilleur était qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant.

Profitant de l'occasion, Alice acheta aussi quelques affaires pour moi, pour Emmett et pour les Hale et Emmett et moi allâmes dans la boutique de jeux-vidéos pour acheter quelques jeux alors que les filles allaient à la boutique _top secrète _de ma sœur. Elle n'était secrète en rien : c'était la boutique de lingerie. Emmett et moi étions sortit rapidemment, pas parce que cela nous incommodait ou quelque chose comme ça, mais parce que je ne voulais pas incommoder Bella. Il est certain qu'elle aurait rougit.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et allâmes au McDonald's, parce que ma petite-amie avait envie d'un McFlurry parfum oréo avec du chocolat blanc. Une fois sa glace dans la main, je pris son autre main dans la mienne et nous dirigeai vers la voiture. Lui offrir tous ses caprices me faisait plaisir, c'était assez satisfaisant.

Sur le chemin vers la maison, Charlie appela Bella.

Salut papa salua-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Oui, je suis avec Edward, Alice et Emmett. Mmm, je ne sais pas s'ils voudront, je dois leur demander. En plus d'Esmé et Carlisle... Ah, bien, c'est mieux. Oui, je t'appelle. Je t'aime.

J'écartai une seconde mes yeux de la route pour lui demander subtilement la raison de l'appel de son père, mais le lutin commère et indiscret que j'ai pour sœur me devança.

Que voulait ton père, Bella ?

C'était pour me dire que Renée veut que vous dîniez chez nous ce soir. Elle sourit doucement. Vous pouvez, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, si vous ne pouvez pas, ça sera un autre jour ça ne fait rien. Bien qu'elle veuille montrer la même joie que celle qu'elle éprouvait en nous en parlant, elle ne réussit pas. Ah, ma Bella, elle fait des suppositions trop tôt. Cela m'amusait.

Ne tires pas de conclusions avant d'écouter quoi que ce soit dit Emmett.

Exactement appuya ma sœur.

Les Cullen pourront toujours être là pour toi. Quels que soient l'heure, le lieu et les conditions précisai-je, garant la voiture.

Parce que tu es très importantes pour nous.

Surtout pour Eddie. Mais ce qui est important c'est que nous t'aimons beaucoup.

Et ce fut l'étincelle qui alluma le feu (les pleurs, plutôt) : elle se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Emmett en resta hébété et se pressa de sortir de la Volvo, il n'était pas habitué à s'occuper de filles qui pleurent -Rosalie est forte comme une pierre et on la voit rarement pleurer et Alice et maman sont pareil- Alice sourit avec sa joie habituelle et sortit discrètement de la voiture. Nous restâmes seuls.

Je l'enlaçai pour la réconforter et ses larmes diminuèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aient complètement disparut. Je la serrai plus contre moi et elle cacha son visage dans ma poitrine. Elle renifla alors que je me séparai un peu d'elle pour ouvrir la boîte à gant et sortir un rouleau de papier qui était toujours là. Elle se sépara complètement de moi et j'essuyai délicatement les gouttes salées.

C'est vrai ? Ce que vous m'avez dit ?

Bien sûr que oui. Pour toi nous serons toujours, _toujours_ -Je mis l'accent sur le dernier mot- disponibles, à toute heure de n'importe quel jour, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça. Je posai un baiser sur son front puis ouvris ma portière pour sortir et l'aider. Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, ma mère montait les escaliers -sûrement pour se rafraîchir-, Emmett avait disparu et Alice était dans le salon avec son portable à l'oreille.

J'ai déjà appelé papa. Elle sourit. Viens dans ma chambre Bella.

Mais Bella n'était pas très coopérative. Elle lâcha ma main seulement pour passer ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enlacer avec force. Alice me regarda avec ses petits yeux de chien mouillé pour que j'oblige Bella à monter avec elle dans sa chambre. Cependant, ma petite-amie m'émouvait plus que l'expression d'Alice et pour qu'elle le voie, je levai mes mains en signe de reddition. Ma sœur ronchonna et alla jusqu'aux escaliers.

Je passai un bras sur ses épaules et la portai jusqu'au fauteuil. Elle s'appuya sur moi alors que je jouais avec une mèche de sa douce chevelure. Bella était très câline aujourd'hui ce n'est pas que je m'en plains, mais d'habitude elle est si... retenue. Elle est généralement plus indépendante. Mais cela me plaisait, qu'elle s'attache à moi. Même si d'un autre côté, je pensai que c'était par honte. Elle est très timide et prendrait confiance. La vérité est que je ne le sais pas. Cet élan d'amour pouvait être pour beaucoup de choses. J'arrêtai de réfléchir et profitai du moment.

Emmett gémit et brailla comme un enfant pour qu'on le laisse conduire. Ma mère n'eut pas d'autre solution que d'accepter, parce que si nous allions dans n'importe quelle autre voiture il nous l'aurait jeté à la figure durant toute cette maudite soirée. C'est pourquoi nous y allâmes dans la Jeep.

Bonjour ! Salua Renée de la porte principale de la maison des Swan. Entrez, entrez. Comment allez-vous ?

Très bien, Renée lui répondit ma mère, et elle lui fait un baiser sur la joue.

Bella, ma chérie, nous te voyons à peine à la maison rit sa mère en l'enlaçant.

Et bien, les Cullen m'amusent. Ma petite-amie sourit.

C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour toi lui répondit sa mère avec fierté. Elle nous salua et nous fit passer au salon.

Nous nous assîmes tous dans les fauteuils et les chaises alors que Renée terminait de mettre la table. Charlie avait été retenu au commissariat, mais il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Tout comme mon père.

Je dois vous dire quelque chose dit Bella en chuchotant.

Quoi, quoi ? Demanda ma commère de sœur.

Ma mère est une horrible, lamentable, désastreuse cuisinière. Je ne vous promet pas qu'une des choses qu'elle mettre sur la table soit comestible. Elle fit une grimace. Nous rîmes ensembles et Esmé s'excusa pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Si quelqu'un était une bonne critique sur la nourriture, c'était bien ma mère.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que nous entendions des rires. Après, mon père et Charlie entrèrent par la porte du salon. Ils nous saluèrent et demandèrent où étaient nos mères respectives. Ils restèrent parler avec nous puis nous nous assîmes à table.

Comment ça va à l'école, Edward ? Demanda Renée. Mais avant que je puisse prononcer le moindre mot, mon père répondit.

Ils l'ont expulsé du lycée. Je baissai la tête et fixai mon regard sur l'assiette de nourriture.

Je pus écouter le son des expressions que fit Renée et comme Charlie se donnait de légers coups sur la poitrine, comme essayant de faire descendre la nourriture plus rapidement.

Et cela... pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Charlie, et je pus noter comme ses yeux s'épinglèrent aux miens.

Il a défendu Bella dit Alice. Ma petite sœur était très intuitive et normalement elle connaissais mes sentiments elle avait noté mon insécurité.

Un silence incommode s'installa après cette courte conversation.

Charlie se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils.

Que... ils ont fait quelque chose à Bella ?

Un garçon m'a dit des choses désagréables et Edward a pris ma défense. C'est tout, papa intercéda Bella et avant que quelqu'un puisse poser une autre question compliquée, elle ajouta. Tu es allé à la maison Edward ?

C'est vrai ! Commenta Alice en même temps que Renée. Comment est-elle ? Demanda Alice.

Elle est en très mauvais état ? Je suis désolée, nous n'y avons pas mis les pieds depuis très longtemps se lamenta la mère de Bella.

Et ainsi nous lançâmes une appréciable discussion, à laquelle tous participèrent et apportèrent des choses assez ingénieuses (Alice), créatives (Renée), infantiles (Emmett), pratiques (Carlisle), douces (Bella), décoratives (Esmé) et curieuses (Charlie). Ils étaient très contents et nous partageâmes de nombreux rires. Ma mère, pour sa part, commença à raconter des anecdotes de quand nous étions petits, pour mon plus grand malheur, et Renée fit de même avec Bella, faisant apparaître son inséparable rougeur sur ses joues.

Je ne me séparai pas de Bella de toute la soirée.

Ce fut une soirée mémorable.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

**Bisous,**

**Siana91**


End file.
